


I Was There

by alli__cat1



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli__cat1/pseuds/alli__cat1
Summary: The same old Supernatural tale except you are part of it. See how that changes the original story and what fate holds for you three hunters.





	1. Pilot

Sam looked at the computer. He had just replaced “murder” with “suicide”. Suddenly an article popped up. You watched from across the library. You had been tailing the boys since they stepped foot in Jericho.  
“This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.” Sam read out loud to Dean.  
There on the screen was a picture of Constance, the woman they believed to be committing the supernatural murders in town. “Does it say why she did it?” Dean asked in a gruff voice referring to the young woman’s suicide.  
“Yeah.” said Sam after scrolling down a bit.  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“An hour before they found her, she calls 911.” Sam explained, “Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow as he spotted the picture of a very familiar bridge. The place where the murder they were looking into took place.  
“‘Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch.’” Sam read.  
Dean looked closer at the computer. “The bridge look familiar to you?” he asked. You saw from across the library as Sam and Dean shared a glance before closing the tab and gathering their things. You took this moment to make your way over.  
“You boys still using this computer?” you asked with a shy smile.  
“No it’s all yours, sweetheart.” Dean said with a kind smile looking you up and down. You smiled back. The brothers then left the library as you sat down as the computer.  
“Next time clear your search history.” you said to yourself once they had gone. You tracked back to the article they had been viewing. Sylvania Bridge. That’s where they were headed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You arrived at the bridge once the moon was out. You weren’t sure when the boys would be there but it didn’t really matter to you. To your surprise, when you got there they were fighting. You ducked behind a bush so they couldn’t see you. Dean had Sam pinned to the bridge railing. You rolled your eyes. You expected the hunt to be over in three years at this rate.  
Dean then released Sam and started to walk away. You ducked as he looked like he was walking towards you. However, his eyes shot up to look out on the other side of the bridge. You peeked up to see what he was staring at also. There you saw Constance standing on the other side of the bridge.  
“Crap.” you muttered.  
“Sam.” Dean called to his brother. Sam came to stand next to Dean realizing what was happening. Constance looked over at them before letting herself fall off the bridge. Sam and Dean then ran to the railing and looked over. You wanted to look to but you decided it wasn’t the right time.  
“Where'd she go?” Dean asked, confused.  
“I don't know.” Sam answered still unsure that she was gone.  
Suddenly, behind them, their Impala's engine started and its headlights came on. You, Dean, and Sam all looked over at what seemed like the same time.  
“What the—” Dean started before Sam interrupted.  
“Who's driving your car?” Sam asked.  
Dean, with his mouth still open, pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. Sam glanced at them before the car jerked into motion, heading straight for them. They turned to run. You decided that now may be the best time to come out of your hiding place because you were pretty sure they were done for.  
“Dean? Go! Go!” Sam shouted.  
The car began moving faster than they were. Sam and Dean ran as the car caught up to them. You didn’t know what they were going to do as the car was running them off the edge. You ran over just as they jumped off and the car came to a screeching halt.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was hanging on as tight as he could. You had grabbed Dean's hand and you kept him hanging there with all your strength as he grabbed onto the side as well. Both boys looked at you with complete surprise. You helped them up over the cliff.  
“Are you alright?” you asked the both of them as they caught their breath.  
Dean held up an A-ok sign. “Super.” he said.  
“Wait a second.” Sam said putting the pieces together. “You’re that girl from the library.”  
“My name is Y/N.” you said. Both boys just stared at you, completely confused. “We’re hunting the same thing.”  
“Have you been tailing us?” Dean asked.  
“Of course she’s been tailing us but the question is why.” Sam said crossing his arms. “Why didn’t you come talk to us sooner?”  
“Because I had to make sure you were really John Winchester’s boys.” You said walking back to your car.  
You could practically hear their confusion sizzle behind you as you smiled smugly. “You know our dad?” They walked quickly after you.  
“Yes.” you said turning back around. “By the way, you’re hunting a woman in white.” You then headed back towards your car waiting for them to catch up.  
“Hold on.” Sam turned you around. “Do you know where he is?”  
You decided you’d explain yourself a bit although you didn’t know who could be listening. “No, I don’t.” you said watching their hope drop. “But I’m going to find him. My dad’s missing too. John was his hunting partner.”  
“My dad hasn’t hunted with anyone but me for a while.” Dean said, obviously skeptical.  
“Maybe not, but all I know is that they were on this case together before he disappeared.” You said getting in your car. The window was rolled down.  
“How do you know?” Sam asked. Both brothers starting to believe your story.  
“His journal. He’s only been keeping one for a few months but look at his last entry.” You said handing them the new leather bound book.  
Dean read it out loud “October 28, 2005: John Winchester and I caught wind of a case in Jericho. Could be something.”  
“That’s all he wrote?” Sam asked taking the journal from Dean to read for himself.  
“I know about as much as you.” you said receiving the journal back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You stood behind Sam and Dean as Dean threw his credit card on the counter. “Two rooms, please.” he said with cheeky grin. The card had a funky picture of Dean on it with the name: Hector Aframian.  
The Clerk picks up the card and looked at it as if there was something funny about it.  
“You guys having a reunion or something?” he asked.  
“What do you mean?” you asked.  
“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He and a buddy came and bought out a room for the whole month.” The clerk said.  
Sam and Dean shared a glance. They then turned back to you. You hadn’t known them long but you felt like you could already read their minds. Not soon after, you found yourself in front of John and your dad’s hotel room as Sam picked the lock. Soon, you were inside. Sam closes the door behind you as you entered. You all looked around—every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.  
“Whoa.” Sam said what you were all thinking. You turned on a light by the bed and saw two half-eaten hamburgers just sitting there. Sam stepped over a line of salt on the floor. Dean came over to you and sniffed the burger and before making a face.  
“I don't think they’ve been here for a couple days at least.” you said taking a seat on the bed. Sam played with the salt on the floor and looked up.  
“Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.” Sam spoke as he held the salt in his hands. You and Dean looked at the papers covering one wall. Sam nodded as he came over to do so as well. The victims seen on the wall were are all white males, judging by the photos.  
Dean looked to you, “You’re right she is a woman in white.” he said impressed, “How did you figure it out so fast?”  
You smiled at him, “I’m a good hunter.” You then turned back to sitting on the bed.  
Sam wasn’t satisfied yet, “But why didn’t they finish the job? Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.”  
“She might have another weakness.” you said, feeling like you should be offering some commentary.  
“Well, Dad would want to make sure.” Dean said as he crossed to you. “He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?”  
“No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.” Sam said as he tapped a picture of Joseph Welch. “If he’s still alive.”  
“All right.” you said standing up, “Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.” You started to wash all the ick off your face. You heard the boys talking. Boy, they liked to talk a lot. You could have sworn you heard one of them say “chick flick moments” probably because they were having one. It wasn’t long before Dean knocked on the door.  
“You almost done?” he called, “I smell like crap on toast.”  
You walked out to see him right in front of the door. You smiled smugly, “You look like it too.” He laughed sarcastically before heading into the bathroom. You came in to see Sam on the bed listening to a voicemail.  
“Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—” the sweet female voice said before Sam turned it off when he saw you coming.  
“Who was that?” you asked sitting down next to him.  
“My girlfriend, Jessica” he smiled, “Just checking up on me.” Before you could say anything else Dean entered the room.  
“Guys, I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?”  
“No.” Sam said picking up a book he had brought.  
“Aframian's buying.” Dean said holding up the credit card. Sam shook his head but you were starved too.  
“Count me in.” you said, “I gotta get some Burger King in my system.” Dean nodded in agreement and you two headed out the motel door. Dean was still putting his jacket on when you spotted the motel manager pointing a deputy in you direction.  
“Dean.” you said punching his shoulder. He turned and spotted the deputie also. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed who you assumed to be Sam. “Five-oh, take off.” he spit into the phone as the deputy made his way over. “Uh they kind of spotted us. Go find Dad.” Dean then quickly put his phone away.  
“Problem officer?” you asked as the deputy approached you.  
“Where's your partner?” he asked staring you down.  
“Partner? What, what partner?” Dean asked. The deputie glanced over his shoulder at a few other officers and pointed towards the motel room.  
“So.” The deputie continued, “Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?”  
“My boobs.” you chimed in. Dean grinned at your joke before both of you were slammed on the hood of the cop car. You looked at Dean as your face was pressed against the hood. You both had “crap” written all over your faces.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Dean were both handcuffed to chairs in the small sheriff’s office. There was a desk in front of you and the sheriff sat on the other side growing quite frustrated with the both of you.  
“So you want to give us your real names?” he asked staring the both of you down.  
“I told you,” Dean replied as if nothing was wrong, “it's Nugent. Ted Nugent and this here is Patti.” Why did he pick Patti? Either way Dean wasn’t budging.  
“I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.” the sheriff continued. “You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you two are officially suspects.”

“That makes sense.” Dean smiled “Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.”  
“I know you've got partners.” He said, “Two older guys. Maybe one of ‘em started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.” The sheriff then tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table. “This his?”  
You could tell immediately what it was. An old dusty hunting journal. Definitely John’s. “I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too.’  
He opened the journal to a page that read "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. “Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.”  
Dean stared at it blankly for a minute. “Please.” you said, “That’s his high school locker combo. I remember it because he used to sing a little funny song to remember it by. Right Dean? He was such a geek in high school. You should have seen him.” You laughed fakely as Dean gave the “I’m gonna kill you” smile.  
“We gonna do this all night long?” The sheriff asked. Suddenly the sheriff got called from another room. He excused himself and left.  
“So what’s it mean?” You asked once you were alone together. “Coordinates?”  
“That’s what I was thinking.” Dean replied, “That’s gotta to be where are dads are.”  
“Then let’s go.” you said grabbing the journal.  
“Wait, how did you get out of your handcuffs?” he asked staring at you in disbelief. You looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on the planet.  
“I picked the lock.” you said. “Told you I’m quick.” he smiled impressed. You heard the door open and you quickly hid your hands as if they were still cuffed.  
“Just got a 911 call.” said the sheriff as he entered the room, “Either of you have to use the bathroom?” You both shook your heads. “Good. We’ll continue this later.” He then left the room again. You waited until you heard the car drive off before getting up to get the key for Dean.  
“How many times have you been arrested?” you asked him as you unlocked his cuffs. He pulled his hands out and rubbed the redness off them.  
“More than a few times.” Dean replied, “Now let’s thank Sammy for the fake call.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were hotwiring a car as Dean talked to Sam on the phone. All of the sudden you hear Dean saying “Sam? Sam!” In a panicked tone.  
You rushed over. “Dean what’s wrong?” He just guided you back to the car quickly.  
“Come on we have to go. Sammy’s in trouble!” He said as soon as you got a spark and the car started. You and Dean jumped in. You drove pretty quickly. Way over the speed limit but who cares, Sam was just talking on the phone while driving so it didn’t really matter. You sped up on your way to an old barn. You and Dean got out quickly, seeing the impala parked in front of the house.  
It was as cold as ice. You and Dean rushed towards the car just as it began to move. Fearing it was under Constance’s control again you turned to run but to your surprise it ran straight into the house.  
“Crap!” Dean said he and you rushed towards the car amongst the debris. Dean quickly pulled Sam out. “Sam! Sam! You okay?”  
“I think…” he said.  
“Can you move?” you asked, concerned. Suddenly, Constance appeared at the foot of the old boarded up stairs. She picked up a picture frame and looked down at it. She then stared straight up at you. Dean put an arm in front of you protectively. But before she could pounce, water began to drip from the top of the stairs and two lonely child figures appeared.  
“You’ve come home to us, Mommy.” They said in creepy unison. Constance’s face showed great grief and pain. The children disappeared and reappeared at the foot of the stairs. They suddenly embraced her tightly and she screamed in pain, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melted into a puddle in the floor.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You road in the impala, not sure where you were headed. Dean had great taste in music and was blasting your favorite classic rock song. Sam was in the front. You didn’t know what was next but you and the boys were teamed up to find your dads.  
“Okay so here is where they went.” Sam said looking at a map, “It’s called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.”  
“Let’s do it!” you said, determined to find your dad.  
“Slow down princess.” Dean said, “How far?”  
“About 600 miles.” Sam replied. “But Dean…”  
“You’re not going.” Dean realized with disappointment slipping over his face.  
“Wait why not?” you asked leaning forward. “Don’t leave me with this punk for 600 miles.”  
“I’ve got a job interview in like ten hours. I gotta be there.” He said and you realized he probably wanted to get back to his girlfriend as well.  
“I’ll take you home.” Dean said obviously not happy about. So you headed to Stanford where apparently Sam was studying to be a lawyer. He got away from hunting to live a normal life. Apparently both boys got into it after their mother burned on the ceiling. Pretty legit reason. You told them how it had just been you and your dad pretty much your whole childhood. Your dad never really told you what happened to your mom. By the time you had told most of your story and listened to most of theirs you were dropping Sam off.  
He gave you a nice warm hug as you stepped out of the impala to say goodbye. “That’s for saving our asses.” he said. You sat back down in the car. He then turned to Dean “Call me if you find him. Maybe we can meet back up later?”  
“Yeah alright.” Dean said. Sam turned to leave before Dean called after him. “Sam? Us three made a hell of a team back there.”  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed before waving and heading back inside.  
Soon Sam was behind closed doors and you and Dean were left with your thoughts. “Why do you think they just left?” you asked. You hadn’t talked to anybody about your dad since he went missing. Mostly, because you didn’t have anyone to talk to. You were alone.  
“I don’t know about your dad,” Dean started, “but mine has probably got a lead on the thing that killed our mom. That’s the only explanation I can think of.”  
“I’m sorry about your mom, Dean.” you said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” he said, “I was four at the time so I’ve had time to adjust but Dad, he’s been gunning for revenge since the day she burned.”  
“Speaking of burned,” you said sniffing the air, “Do you smell smoke?” Dean then sniffed the air as well and panic shun in his eyes.  
“Sam!” he said in realization jumping out of the car. “Call 911!” You did as he asked and not soon after you hung up Dean was practically dragging Sam out of the apartment.  
“Jess! Jess! No!” Sam was shouting. Oh no. Jess was his girlfriend. As soon as Sam and Dean got back to the impala the whole place went up in flames. There were tears in Sam’s eyes and you could only imagine what he had just witnessed.  
“What happened? Sam are you okay?” you asked. Sam came into your arms crying as you rubbed his back. You heard the sirens coming from around the corner. You looked at Dean with confusion.  
He looked distraughtly at you and Sam before informing you, “She was on the ceiling.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fire was being put out and Sam was stable. No one was saying anything. Sam’s grief was turning to the look of revenge. The three of you walked back the impala with the trunk open. Sam, masked with desperate anger, loaded a shotgun as Dean looked into the trunk. Sam looked up to the both of you before tossing the shotgun into the trunk.  
“We’ve got work to do.”


	2. Scarecrow

You had been hunting with the boys going on five months now. In that time you had taken out a few ghosts here and there, a wendigo, shapeshifter, and even encountered the ghost of Mary Winchester herself just a couple weeks ago. That was a weird case. You could tell it really struck a chord in both Sam and Dean. That was the first time Sam had even seen his mom aside from pictures. You had gone to their old childhood home thinking it might be the thing that killed the brother’s mom. That alone was enough to get Dean to even call his dad. You actually overheard Dean making the call. John didn’t answer, of course. But it was heartbreaking to hear him cry. You didn’t tell him you heard because you knew he wouldn’t want you to know. You also met a woman named Missouri. The minute you walked in she already knew your name. She helped take out what you learned to be a poltergeist. But in the end Mary sacrificed herself for you and the guys. You quickly learned that there was more to the boys than their missing father. Sam had even told you that he had dreamt about Jessica's death days before it happened. That was starting to get strange. Sam was having visions. Visions. It was a vision that led you back to the Winchester’s home in Kansas. You and Dean still didn’t know what to think about it.  
Knock! Knock! “Y/N open up!” you heard Dean call through the motel door. You were still in bed. You turned over to look at the clock. It was around 6 am. Knock! Knock! You jumped out of bed. You were wearing an old AC/DC tee and pajama shorts. Not really what you would prefer Dean see you in but when you opened the door you could tell he was concentrated on something else.   
“What?” you asked, still confused as to what was going on.  
“Dad called.” he said and you completely stopped.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean explained to you what their dad had said as you road in the back seat of the impala with Sam and Dean on the way to Indiana. Sam was driving. “So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?” Sam asked.  
“Yahtzee.” Dean replied, “Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man’s a master.” Sam looked over at Dean, annoyed, before pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the car.  
You and Dean shared a quick glance before you asked, “What are you doing?”  
Sam sat there and stubbornly said, “We’re not going to Indiana.”  
“We’re not?” Dean asked.  
“No.” Sam said, “We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code.”  
“Sam-” Dean started before Sam cut him off.  
“Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.” Sam was determined and you could tell.  
“Sam,” you said, “I don’t think they want us to help. Your dad wants us to work this case.” Sam looked at you as if he didn’t hear a word.  
“I don’t care.” Sam said firmly to you and Dean. “We don’t always have to do what he says.”  
Dean was starting to get frustrated and so were you. “Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important.”  
“Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand.” Sam started trying to level with Dean “But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.”  
“Sam,” you started, “revenge isn’t going to make you happy. Believe me. I know that things have been tough-”  
“Do you?” he cut you off rather forcefully. You were shocked as Sam never snapped at you. He then turned to Dean, “How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago.” He then turned to the both of you, “How the hell would you know how I feel?”  
“Dad said it wasn’t safe.” Dean argued back, “For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.”  
“I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man.” Sam snapped back. “Same with you Y/N! You don’t even know our dad or why yours is even with him. Yet neither of you even question him!”  
“Yeah, it’s called being a good son!” Dean argued growing quite angry. Sam, fired up as well, got out of the car slamming the door. You and Dean shared a glance before following him. Sam had opened the trunk and was getting his things out. You couldn’t believe he was actually leaving. “You’re a selfish bastard, you know that?” Dean continued, “You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks!”  
“Dean-” you started as things were getting out of hand.  
“That’s what you really think?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, it is.” Dean said stubbornly.   
“What about you Y/N?” Sam asked. You stood there for a moment between Sam and Dean being forced to pick sides.  
“No.” you said, “What Dean said was a little out of line-” but before you could finish Sam cut you off.  
“Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.” He said putting his backpack on. “Come on Y/N.”  
“Come on, you’re not serious.” Dean said. “Y/N isn’t going with you and your not leaving.”  
“I am serious.” He said grabbing your arm. “Let’s go.” He was gonna lead you away when you broke free.  
“No!” you shouted. “Sam, I’m going with Dean. You're making a rash decision right now and I can’t follow.” Dean was too angry at Sam to show any relief when you sided with him but you knew he was glad. However, you may have just put a dent in your friendship with Sam.  
“Fine.” He said angrily before turning around and walking away. You looked up to Dean to see if he had anything to say. You wanted him to got after his brother but all he said was, “Bye Sam.” before you and him got back in the impala and drove off.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You sure they didn’t stop for gas or something?” You asked in the old general store in Indiana. You were speaking to the owner, a guy named Harley. Dean was holding up a picture of the couple that had gone missing. Harley took the picture before showing it to his wife Stacy. Both of them shook their heads although your hunter instincts could tell that something was definitely off.   
“Nope, don’t remember ‘em.” said Harley, “You said they were friends of yours?” As he said this, a young girl, maybe a few years younger than the both of you came down the stairs carrying some boxes.  
“That’s right.” Dean said ready to put the picture away.  
“Did the guy have a tattoo?” the girl asked as she approached the bottom of the stairs.  
“Yes, he did.” you replied as the girl put the boxes on the counter. She put her hand out for the picture and Dean handed it to her.  
The girl turned to Stacy and Harley, “You remember?” she said, “They were just married.” You and Dean turned back to Harley and Stacy skeptically.  
“You’re right. They did stop for gas.” Harley suddenly remembered. “Weren’t here more than ten minutes.”  
“You remember anything else?” Dean asked. You could tell he had the same feeling about Harley as you did. He was definitely hiding something.  
Harley shrugged, “I told ‘em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.”  
“Could you point us in that same direction?” you asked, deciding you weren’t going to get anymore out of them.  
“Sure.” Harley replied. He took Dean over to the counter to give him the directions. Meanwhile, you made your way over to the girl as she picked her boxes back up.  
“Hi,” you greeted her kindly, “I’m Y/N.”  
“Emily.” she smiled, “I hope you find your friends. They seemed like nice people.”  
“So, you grew up here Emily?” you asked as she took the boxes over to a shelf and started taking out it’s contents.  
“I came here when I was thirteen.” she replied as she stalked the shelf. You reached over and began to help her. “I lost my parents.” she continued, “Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.”  
You looked back at them, “They’re nice people.” you lied.  
“Everybody’s nice here.” she said with a smile. You waited for her to say more but she didn’t so you asked another question.  
“So, what, it’s the, uh, perfect little town?” you asked, putting another product on the shelf.  
She smiled, “Well, you know, it’s the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it’s almost like we’re blessed.”   
You nodded ready to ask another question when Stacy called Emily over as if she didn’t want her saying anything. Yep. Definitely hiding something.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Dean drove the way that Harley had pointed out to you. You were looking down at your flip phone, debating whether or not you should call Sam. You were just on the suburbs of town passing and old orchard when the EMF meter started going crazy from the back seat. You picked it up and hit it a few times. “What the heck?” you asked. Dean pulled over to the side of the road.  
“Haunted orchard?” he asked stepping out of the car.  
“Looks like it.” you agreed. The two of you then started walking through. Dean was holding the EMF meter as it was still beeping wildly but you hadn’t seen anything that stuck out yet.  
“That couple feel a little off to you?” you asked as the leaves crunched when you stepped on them.  
“This whole town is off.” Dean said, “Something is definitely going on here. No wonder dad had us check it out.”  
“Dean?” you asked, he looked at you, “Did your dad say anything about my dad? When he was on the phone?”  
Dean shook his head and you let your shoulders fall. “No, sorry sweetheart.” Dean replied, “The way Sam describes it he was talking in sort of a hurry. Guess he just wanted to pass the information along.”  
“Dean.” you said tapping his shoulder and pointing. To your right was a big, ugly, scarecrow. The EMF meter lit up like Christmas lights.  
“Hold this.” he said handing you the EMF meter. He then proceeded to climb a latter close to the scarecrow.  
“This is fugly.” you said. Dean turned back to you and smiled.  
“That’s one word for it.” He said as he was eye to eyes with the scarecrow. You weren’t quite sure what he was doing. He then proceeded to remove a piece of the scarecrows clothing and there you saw a tattoo that looked an awful lot like the missing person’s.  
“Hand me that flyer?” he asked and you pulled it out of your pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Dean. He compared the tattoo on the scarecrow and the one in the flyer and they were exactly the same.  
“Nice tat.” he commented. You didn’t know what was going on, so you and Dean headed back to town. You knew that the missing people had disappeared there and that Harley and Stacy had given them directions there. They knew something. You and Dean headed to the gas station in the small town. You saw Emily standing by the gas pump. You figured if anyone was going to give you information, it would be her.  
You and Dean stepped out of the car. “Hey Emily,” you greeted.  
“Your back.” she noted in a positive way. She really did seem very nice compared to the other townspeople.  
“Never left.” Dean smiled, “You mind filling her up here Emily?” She smiled and nodded before grabbing the pump to fill up the Impala’s tank. “Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?” Dean continued.  
“Yeah,” she shuttered, “it creeps me out.” Dean laughed. You rolled your eyes as you noticed that he was checking her out.  
You nudged him. “Whose is it?” you asked.  
“I don’t know.” She said as if she was realizing it for the first time, “It’s just always been there.”  
“That your aunt and uncle’s?” he asked. You looked over to where he was nodding towards. There was a red van parked by the garage.  
“Customer.” she replied as she took the pump out of the tank. “Had some car troubles.”  
“It’s not a couple, is it?” you asked figuring it out as Dean was. “A guy and a girl?” Emily nodded and you noticed the concerned look on Dean’s face. After Emily finished with the gas you and Dean decided to check out the local diner.  
As you walked in you saw an older man you had questioned earlier, Scotty. He was kindly serving a couple some dinner. The couple you assumed to be the next target.   
“Oh, hey, Scotty. Can Y/N and I get a coffee? Black for me and cream for Y/N.” Dean smiled cheekily as you two took a seat. You had a sense he was just trying to get on Scotty’s nerves. “Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you’re at it.” Scotty went back to the kitchen and Dean turned around to the couple enjoying their meal. “How ya doin’?” he asked and the couple just smiled and waved. “Just passing through?”  
“Road trip.” The woman smiled. She had darker hair and a kind face.  
“Hm. Yeah, us too.” Dean replied and they nodded awkwardly. “Visiting her grandparents.” You gave him a side glance as Scotty walked over to refill the couples drinks.  
“I’m sure these people want to eat in peace.” he said.  
“Just a little friendly conversation.” Dean smiled at the couple. You could tell they were agitated but Dean pressed on, “So, what brings you to town?”  
“We just stopped for gas.” the woman answered wiping her mouth with a napkin, “And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.”  
“Is that right?” Dean asked acting like he was astonished.  
“Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking.” the man said, “We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.” There it was. This all sounded too shady.  
“So, how long till you’re up and running’?” you asked hoping that the couple would be able to leave before nightfall.”  
“Sundown.” the man answered obviously annoyed.  
“It usually takes an hour to fix something like that. You know, it’s just that these roads. They’re not real safe at night.” Dean continued as the couple shared a look. You wanted to put your hand in your face as there was no way Dean could make this anymore obvious.“I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger.”  
“Look, we’re trying to eat. Okay?” the man finally said annoyed.  
“I’m sorry to have bothered you.” you said sweetly to the couple, “my….” you hesitated, “boyfriend,” Dean raised his eyebrows at your cover, “has been watching too many horror movies.” Dean rolled his eyes at you. You suddenly noticed the sheriff come in. You and Dean both shared the “crap” look.  
“Thanks for coming Sheriff” Scotty said inviting him in. The Sheriff then made his way over to your table.  
“I’d like a word, please.” he said loud enough for the couple could hear. They probably thought you were criminals or something now.  
“About what?” You asked batting your eyes.  
“Why don’t you come back next April?” the Sheriff asked sarcastically. You gave him a smug smile and before you knew it you and Dean were being escorted out of town by cop car.  
“We aren’t letting that couple die.” You said as you reached the town border and you saw the cop car turn around out of the rear view mirror.  
“Hell no.” Dean said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You heard a scream. You had waited until nightfall to come back to the orchard and there you had seen the couple’s car parked on the outskirts.You and Dean ran through the orchard looking for the couple. Dean had the shotgun. You followed the screams until you ran right into the couple.  
“Get back to your car!” Dean shouted and you herded the couple in the correct direction. You were running after them not looking back.  
“Go! Go!” you shouted after them. You could see their car when you heard the e go off. You turned around to see Dean firing at the scarecrow that had been chasing the couple with a hooked knife. He fired a shot into it’s chest and watched it have no effect. You stepped closer to Dean, and by instinct he pushed you behind him protectively. He fired another one shot at it’s shoulder. Again no effect.  
“Give me that!” you snapped yanking the shotgun from him. You fired three quick shots, right after the other, into the scarecrow’s head. It lost it’s balance this time.  
“I could’ve done that.” Dean said, defeated.You handed him the shotgun back as the couple got in their car and drove away. You looked back and the scarecrow and gotten it’s balance back and was charging after you.  
“Crap!” you shouted as Dean put his hand on your back and ushered you into a sprint for the impala.  
“Come on!” he shouted as you two jumped in the car and sped out of there with no time to waste.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“The scarecrow climbed off its cross?” Sam asked over speaker phone. It was the next morning and you and Dean were on your way to a community college to do some research.  
“Yeah, I’m tellin’ ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town.” Dean said and you smiled at his comment.  
“It didn’t kill the couple, did it?” Sam asked, concerned.  
“No. we can’t cope without you, you know.” Dean joked, “Plus Y/N’s pretty good with a shotgun.  
“So, something must be animating it.” Sam continued thinking it through, “A spirit.”  
“No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god.” Dean replied. The two of you had come to this conclusion last night. “A Pagan god, anyway.”  
“What makes you say that?” Sam asked over the phone.  
“The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right.” Dean explained, “And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin’ ‘em up like a Christmas turkey.”  
“The last meal.” Sam said softly, putting the pieces together, “Given to sacrificial victims.”  
“Yeah, we’re thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god.” Dean said. You were holding the phone up for him as he dove.  
“So, a god possesses the scarecrow…” Sam started.  
“And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice.” Dean finished. “And for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.”  
There was pause from Sam’s side. “Sound like you and Y/N got it all figured out…” Dean pulled into the parking lot of the college. He turned the ignition off and took a deep breath.  
"Sam…” he started, “Actually, uh—I want you to know….I mean, don’t think….” Dean seemed to be struggling for the right words although you knew what he was trying to say. You always did with Dean.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, too.” Sam said and you could feel him smiling over the line.  
“Sam. You were right.” Dean continued, “You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.” You were surprised at how well he was swallowing his pride.  
“Are you serious?” Sam asked, also surprised.  
“You’ve always known what you want.” Dean continued and you could tell this was heard for him. It was as if he were saying goodbye. “And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway….I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.”  
“I don’t even know what to say.” Sam said, lost for words.  
“Say you’ll take care of yourself.” Dean said. It was as if you weren’t even there.  
“I will.” he said.  
“Call me when you find Dad.” Dean said and he was about to put the phone down and hang up when you tapped his shoulder. “Y/N wants to talk to you.” he added and handed you the phone. Dean then looked down at his watch. “I’ll meet you in there.” he said getting out of the impala and you nodded as he went inside.  
“So, do you know which god you’re dealing with?” Sam asked.  
“No, not yet.” you answered.  
“Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.” Sam advised although he knew you already knew how to do your job.  
“I know.” you smiled,“We’re actually at a local community college. We’ve got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.” You could hear Sam’s laugh. You realized that if he did go off on his own then you wouldn’t get to make him laugh anymore.  
“You know,” Sam continued, “if you’re hinting you need my help, just ask.”  
“I’m not hinting anything.” you smiled before shifting your manner, “Sam you know that was hard for Dean to say right?”  
“Yeah, I know.” he said, “He doesn’t really want me to do my own thing he just knows he can’t stop me.”  
“Yeah,” you agreed, “but he really is proud of you.”  
“How can you tell?” Sam asked.  
“I can sense it.” you smiled, “It’s weird.” You giggled and you could hear Sam laugh as well. “Sam, when you were on the phone with your dad, did he-”  
“No, sorry.” he replied, somehow knowing what you were going to say. “I know it must be hard for you going so long without a word from your dad. But, we’ll find him.”  
You smiled, “Thanks Sam. And I’m sorry I kind of ditched you for Dean. I want to find them just as much as you do. I’m actually kind of regretting it now.”  
“What?” Sam asked, jokingly, “Is Dean getting annoying?”  
“Getting?” you joked, “He’s always been annoying.” Sam laughed on the other end.  
Before you could say goodbye to Sam to go meet Dean you heard a door slam behind. You turned around to see the sheriff dragging what looked to be Dean’s body out of the college. You ducked behind the seat. Dean looked to be unconscious.  
“Y/N?” Sam asked concerned, “Y/N what’s going on?!” You watched as Dean was put into the cop car and it drove off.  
“Sam I’m going to have to call you back.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is definitely a trap.” you thought to yourself as you watched, crouched down, as the group of elders bound Dean by his hands to a tree in the orchard. “Definitely a trap.” They needed a man and a woman to appeal to the scarecrow and they were just waiting for you to go and rescue Dean.  
“It’s for the greater good.” Stacy said to Dean as they walked away. You rolled your eyes.  
“I hope your apple pie was freaking worth it!” you heard Dean call after them. You couldn’t help but laugh. Even in the face of death he was witty. Now for a plan, these people had gone back to the main road to watch and make sure that Dean didn’t leave. You also couldn’t get out of you hiding place without being seen. But, you still had your shotgun. You had used the last bit of ammo on the scarecrow, but they didn’t know that.  
“She’ll come.” Harley said, “She knows what’s happening and she’ll know where to find him. She’ll be here.”  
You came out of your hiding place and cocked the gun. “I’m here.” you said pointing it at the Harley, Stacy, and the Sheriff. “Nobody move.”  
“You have to let him take you.” the Sheriff said with his arms up, “Or else the whole town will die.”  
“How about you just relocate?” you said in a smart-ass tone. You saw a hint of hope in one Harley’s eyes and before you could make anything of it you felt big strong arms grab onto the shotgun from behind you. You struggled but who you assumed to be Scotty hit you with the butt and you were out cold.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your head hurt. More importantly your wrist hurt. Your whole body hurt. You opened your eyes slowly and for a moment you couldn’t see anything. Your eyes then adjusted to the dark. You became aware of your surroundings. You were bound with your wrists above your head to a tree next to Dean.  
“Morning Sweetheart.” he said trying to lighten the mood. You sighed in frustration letting your head fall back to the tree.  
“Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic.” you grumbled. “Tell me you have a plan.”  
“I’m working on it.” he said meaning that he’s got nothing. “Has the scarecrow moved yet?” You turned your head as far as it could go with no dice.  
“I can’t see.” you squinted a bit when you saw a shadow moving in the distance. “Uh Dean!” you said in a panicked voice. He started trying to yank himself out of his restraints, also panicked. You were doing the same as you watched the figure come closer and closer until you realized….it was Sam.  
“Sam!” you sighed in relief. “Boy, am I glad to see you!” Sam smiled and started cutting the ropes that restrained you.  
“I take everything back I said.” Dean said as Sam cut you loose. “I’m so happy to see you.” You rubbed the pink on your wrists and winced a little.  
“How’d you get here?” you asked as he went to help Dean.  
“I, uh- I stole a car,” he said and you and Dean both laughed, extremely relieved. Sam almost had Dean loose and you were ready to bolt out of there.  
“Keep an eye on that scarecrow.” Dean informed, “He could come alive any minute.” Sam looked around the tree just as he got Dean free.   
“What scarecrow?” he asked furrowing his brows. Realizing, that the scarecrow was free, the three of you started running. It was almost pitch black and you had no idea where you were going. You started lagging behind the boys and Sam grabbed your hand and pulled you along with them.  
“Alright, now, this sacred tree you’re talking about—” Sam started as you ran.  
“It’s the source of its power.” Dean explained. “This way.” You turned around another corner, finding yourself further in the maze.  
“So let’s find it and burn it.” Sam suggested. You looked up at him as if he were crazy but he couldn’t see you in the dark.  
“Nah, in the morning.” Dean replied, “Let’s just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.” Suddenly, you noticed light coming from behind you. Your turned around to see Harley and Stacy closing in on you. You turned around and saw the Sheriff and Scotty. You then realized that the elders of the town had surrounded you.  
“It will all be over quickly, I promise.” said Harley in and uncaring manner. You could tell Dean wanted to punch right through his skull. Sam clenched your hand tighter. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming from behind Harley and Stacy. They were too light to be the scarecrows.  
“Uncle Harley?” Emily asked coming from behind then with her own flashlight. “Aunt Stacy?”  
“Emily what are you doing here?” Stacy asked, concerned.  
“I knew you guys were up to something!” she said as if she didn’t want to believe it. You could see it in her eyes that she truly had no idea about any of this.  
“It’s for the greater good.” Harley said, “Honey, they have to die. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one.”  
“I won’t let you hurt them.” She said bravely stepping in front of you and Dean. She had tears in her eyes. She obviously, didn’t know about the scarecrow.  
“Emily,” Harley started, “you have to understand, you have to-” suddenly the scarecrow’s sickle goes straight through Harley’s stomach. Emily screamed and but her head into Dean’s chest, not being able to bear watching her uncle die. The rest of the elders had ran but Stacy was screaming, still in shock. You could’ve guessed what was coming next. The scarecrow grabbed Stacy by the neck and dragged them back into the orchard. Dean grabbed Emily And Sam pulled you and you followed the elders, running back to the main road and jumping in the impala.  
The next morning, Emily had walked you, Sam, and Dean out to the sacred tree. Dean opened a bottle of kerosene and poured it all up and down the bark of the tree. He then proceeded to light a big branch on fire, preparing to torch the tree.  
“Let me.” said Emily, putting her hand out and surprising you all. Dean handed it to her with no reluctance.  
“You know the whole town is going to die.” he reminded her.  
“Good.” she said before tossing the the flames onto the tree and setting the whole thing into a dance of red and orange.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day you had bought Emily a bus ticket so she could go start her new life away from pagan gods and crazy aunts and uncles. You and Sam walked back to the impala as Dean stayed to flirt with her and see her off.  
“Think she’s gonna be alright?” Sam asked with his hand in his coat pocket. You were wearing Dean’s leather jacket as yours had gotten all torn up.  
“I hope so.” you said looking back at Emily.  
“And the rest of the townspeople, they’ll just get away with it?” he asked. You thought about if for a minute.  
“Well, what’ll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough.” you stated sort of morbidly. You and Sam then reached the impala. “So, can we drop you off somewhere?” you asked with a smile.   
“No,” he smiled looking down at you since he was a giant, “I think you’re stuck with me.” He sat on the hood of the impala so that he was level with you.  
“What made you change your mind?” you asked. A gust of wind came by. Sam’s hair blew a bit in it. You smiled wondering if he was ever going to cut his hair. It was almost too his ear lobe. So long.  
“I didn’t.” he said surprising you. For some reason, you couldn’t read Sam as well as you could read other people. “I still wanna find Dad. And Dean is still a pain in the ass.” You nodded as he leaned into you playfully. “But, Jess and my mom—they’re both gone. Dad is who knows where. You, Dean, and I. We’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together.” You paused at his words.  
“Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful.” you said sarcastically putting a hand on his shoulder. He laughed.   
“You should be kissing my ass, you two were dead meat.” he said with a white, happy grin. Happy was a good color on him.  
“Hey that’s still you-one and me-ten.” You smiled.  
“Touche.” he added and the two of you laughed as Dean made his way back over.


	3. Faith

It was a rawhead case in Nebraska. Not much but still something. You, Dean, and Sam were getting your tasers out of the trunk on a moonlit night.

“Because I’m a better hunter.” you said smugly.

“Okay hold on a minute,” Dean said, “just because you somehow figure things out faster-”

“Makes me a better hunter.” you finished.

Sam rolled his eyes, “You two bicker like an old married couple.”

“How much you got that amped up to?” Dean asked, as if he was trying to prove something.

“Thirty thousand volts.” you replied, examining your taser.

“Well I’m going to fifty thousand.” Dean said, one-upping you, “I want this rawhead extra freakin crispy.”

“Seventy thousand.” you challenged.

“Eighty thousand.” he replied.

“A hundred thousand volts.” you said and Dean was speechless knowing that that was as high as it went up to.

“Damn.” Sam laughed as he shut the trunk.

“Alright how ‘bout this,” Dean started as you walked towards the old, creaky house, “whoever takes the thing down has to buy the other pie?”

“You’re on, Winchester.” you said with a smile, knowing that this was a piece of cake.

“Remember, you only have one shot at these things.” Sam reminded as you opened the door to the house, “So make it count.” As you entered the house you saw one large room that was only lit by moonlight. The three of you took out your flashlights. There was one other door in the house that you assumed led to the basement. You followed Sam and Dean down the steps.  
As you reached the bottom of the stairs you heard as noise come from a cupboard at the bottom.

“On three.” Dean whispered as him and Sam put a hand on the cupboard door and you held your flashlight up to it. “One. Two. Three.” Sam and Dean then swung opened the cupboard doors to see a young boy and girl inside, covering their ears.

“Is it still here?” Sam whispered and the children nodded.

“Ok.” you said to the boy, “Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go.” Sam started to take the children upstairs and you were close behind, with Dean behind you. Suddenly, you saw a hand grabs his legs, knocking him back down where he hit you as well. You tumbled to the bottom and Sam stayed towards the middle. The children screamed and ran to the top of the stairs.

“Sam! Y/N!” Dean shouted. 

“Sam, get 'em outta here!” you called as you regained your balance. Sam did as you said and ran up stairs to get the children out. You saw Dean aim and shoot his taser behind the stairs but missed meaning you had the only shot. You turned around the corner.

“Come on!” you called for the monster, knowing you had a clear shot of beating Dean now. Suddenly, A ragged, hairy creature leapt up in front of Dean and shoved him backwards and started coming towards you. You aimed right at it but before you could shoot, it had smacked you into a puddle and you lost the taser and flashlight. You glanced around, seeing that Dean was just regaining his balance. You scrambled across puddles of water to grab the taser. You reached it just as the monster was coming up on you and you shot it at the rawhead.

“Y/N no!” Dean shouted running towards you but by the time you realized your mistake, it was too late. Electricity moved from the creature through the water lying on the ground to you. You shook and twitched as those 100,000 volts of electricity surged through you in one painful blast and then everything went dark.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
You woke up about a little later to find yourself in a hospital bed. That couldn’t be good. Suddenly, everything started coming back to you. You had been electrocuted. Crap. Rookie mistake. In that moment, you heard the doctor talking outside your door and you listened.

“The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. Her heart...it's damaged.” the doctor said, sadly.

“How damaged?” you heard Sam asked.

“We've done all we can.” the doctor answered, “We can try and keep her comfortable at this point. But, I'd give her a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.”

“No, no.” Dean said, in disbelief, “There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.”

“We can't work miracles.” said the doctor, “I really am sorry.” Out of all the ways you thought you would go, a simple rawhead case was not the one you had pictured. A little while you were sitting in the hospital bed watching daytime TV when Sam and Dean entered.

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said kindly, “How are you doing?”

“Well,” you said weakly, this being your first interaction since you woke up besides the nurse making sure you were okay to sit up, “good knowing that Dean owes me pie.”

“We talked to the doctor.” Dean said.

“Maybe a blueberry pie.” you said ignoring him, “Or pumpkin. Are those in season?”

“Y/N.” Sam started.

You finally looked up at them. “Yeah, alright.” you finally said, turning off the TV. “Looks like you’re going to have to leave town without me.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, “We’re not gonna leave you here.”

“You better find my dad or I’ll haunt you.” you said, trying to lighten the inevitable.

“I don't think that's funny.” Dean said, sitting down at the end of your bed.

“Oh, come on, it's a little funny.” you said. There was a long silence and both boys looked down. You could see them both fighting tears. Even Dean, who you did fight with quite often.

You sighed weakly, “Look, guys, what can I say, it's a dangerous gig. I’m just a third wheel anyways.”

“Don't talk like that, alright?” Sam said, “We still have options.”

“What options?” you asked, “Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die.”

“Y/N, you aren’t going to die.” Dean added, somewhat in denial.

“Yes I am.” you replied, “There’s no way to stop it.”

“Watch me.” Sam said, leaving the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
You showed up at Sam and Dean’s motel room later at that day much to their surprise. You grabbed on to Sam for support as you made your way in. Dean was sitting on the bed on his laptop.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked, happy and confused all at once.

“I checked myself out.” you replied.

“What, are you crazy?” Dean asked standing up. “Y/N, you're sick, what if you-”

“Oh stop worrying,” you said nonchalantly, “I’ve taken down two werewolves single handedly. I think I can walk to a motel room.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam huffed a laugh as he helped you over to a chair. You sat down and stared at Dean who was looking at you like you were made of glass.

“You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing?” Dean said, “It's crap. I can see right through it.”

“Ha ha ha ha.” you laughed, just to piss him off.

“Yeah, whatever” he said, “Have you even slept? You look worse than me.”

You ignored him as Sam began to speak, “I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal.”

“For what?” you asked.

“For a way to help you.” Sam replied, “One of my Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.”

“You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?” you asked, rolling your eyes.

“You aren’t going to die.” Dean said standing up and pointing at you, “We aren’t letting that happen.”

“I’m not going to see anyone.” you said as Sam and Dean stood up.

“We’re going.” Dean said.  
\------------------------------  
The Impala bumped along the rutted gravel road towards a large white circus tent set up in a field. People were making their way towards the tent across the very muddy ground, many were stumbling and being helped by others. You didn’t see what this big deal was anyways. You had known the boys what 5 months? You didn’t think they’d be so attached to you. I mean, of course you didn’t want to die but you also didn’t want to get your hopes up. Sam hopped out of the car and ran around to help you. You appreciated him but you also didn’t want them pitying you. You opened your door and looked around. A sign next to the tent read The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle. You rolled your eyes and pulled yourself out of the car and Sam tried to help you.

“It’s my heart, not my legs Sam.” you said angrily, pushing his away. “You totally lied. I thought you said we were going to see a doctor.”

“I believe he said a specialist.” Dean said, “Look, Y/N, this guy may heal people out of a tent but he’s supposed to be the real deal. It’s worth a shot.”

“But come on, a faith healer?” you asked as you made your way towards the tent.

“Maybe it's time you two got a little faith.” Sam said to both of you.

“I don’t need faith.” Dean said, “I just need something to heal her. God power or not, it’s better than her rotting away in a hospital.”

“Maybe God works in mysterious ways.” a young woman said, having overheard the conversation. She was pretty and blonde but burdened bags hung under her eyes.

“Maybe he does.” Dean smiled, obviously checking her out, “I think you just turned me around on the subject.”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” she replied with a smile.

“I'm Dean.” Dean said putting his hand out, “This is Sam and this Y/N.”

“Layla.” she replied, taking his hand, “So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?”

“Well, we’ll try anything.” Dean replied.

“Come on, Layla.” an older woman said, grabbing Layla, kindly by the arm, “It's about to start.” Layla smiled as she moved inside the tent. 

“Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways.” Dean said looking after her.

You hit him much to his surprise. “Seriously?” you asked, “I’m dying and you're hitting on women.”

“What?” Dean asked.

As the three of you entered the tent, you read the sign at the entrance that read Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival. You were by no means a believer and knew that you were just getting set up for disappointment. 

“Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.” Dean muttered to himself, looking around the crowded tent.

“I thought you believed in this stuff.” you said to him. Your chest hurt like crazy from all the cold air.

“I believe in getting you better.” Dean said attempting to help you to a seat.

“I’ve got it.” you said, shoving him off you, “Just because I’m dying doesn’t mean I can’t still kick your ass.” He smiled a little to himself as he sat down next to you. You took the aisle and Sam and Dean sat towards the middle. The crowd died down as an older, blind man, with black sunglasses, was helped to the stage by an older woman. 

“Hello friends.” the older man said, “My wife, Sue Anne, brings me the newspaper every morning and it never seems good does it?” People in the crowd murmured in agreement as the man continued at the pulpit. You rolled your eyes. “There’s a lot of bad in the world, but the Lord can see into everyone’s heart.”

“Yeah, and their wallets.” you remarked, under your breath.

“You think so young lady?” the man, named Roy, asked. You were surprised that he could hear you.

“Sorry.” you retreated.

“What your name?” Roy asked and you were made a bit uncomfortable knowing that he still wanted to make conversation with you.

“Y/N.” you replied hesitantly.

“I want you to come up here with me Y/N.” Roy said as the crowd applauded making you more uncomfortable.

“No thanks,” you said, slouching in your seat, “I’m good.”

“Y/N!” Sam said, “Go up there!”

“You’ve come to be healed haven’t you?” Roy asked with a smile, gesturing for you to meet him on the stage.

“Well…” you looked around at everyone urging you to go up on stage with Roy. You sighed, and complied. As you stood up the crowd cheered. You reached the top of the stage. Roy smelt of a mix of burnt candles and old glue.

“Alright now.” Roy said, causing you to furrow your brows. He then put his hand on his head. Confused, knowing this wasn’t going to work, you prepared for the awkwardness but out of nowhere you felt yourself get dizzy. You fell to the floor as the room began to spin.

“Y/N!” you heard Dean call. Both Sam and Dean were at your side when you looked up and for a moment saw an old man figure in a suit that wasn’t Roy. And just like that it was gone and you were okay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It worked!” Sam said after the nurse checked your vitals and found that everything was in tip top shape. She left the three of you in the room.

“I don’t know…” you said, “I don’t feel right about this. A perfectly healthy woman of my age drops dead of a heart attack the very day I was healed? Something seems fishy about that.”

“Y/N can’t you just be thankful?!” Dean shouted, catching you off guard with how angry he was.

“Dean, I was just healed by a faith healer and I have no faith!” you argued back, “I’m sorry, but something isn’t right here.” Before Dean could answer, Sam interrupted.

“Look,” he said, “Would it make you feel better if I went and checked it out?” You nodded, “Okay, I’ll go see if we have a case. I’ll meet you guys at the motel.” and with that Sam exited the room.

“Why are you yelling at me, Dean?” you asked.

“Because,” he said sternly, “you almost died.”

“We always almost die. That’s part of the job.” you argued, “Besides, I thought you’d be glad to see me go since we’ve been at each other’s throats so much.”

“We weren’t getting along.” Dean said, “So what? We’ve been on the road with each other for five months. That’s bound to happen. That doesn’t mean I don’t care if you die. You and Sam are the only people I’ve got right now. If I lost you-”

“I’m sorry.” you said, looking down, “I just thought the two of you would be better off without me.”

“Sweetheart,” Dean said crossing over and sitting next to you, “you are just as much a part of this team and Sam and I. I know we’ve had our differences but you are still my best friend.”

“Thanks.” you said with a smile, “I’m sorry I gave up and didn’t really take into account what would happen to you guys if I died.”

He put an arm around you. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

You leaned into his touch. “But Dean,” you said, “I’m serious that something weird is going on here. I mean we can’t just ignore it if there’s a case.”

“I know.” he said, “Sam’s on it.”

“You know how I get those weird feelings sometimes?” you asked, looking up at Dean.

“Yeah…” he said. Every once in awhile on a case you’d sense sort of a negative energy when something was wrong. You could never put your finger on what was wrong exactly but for some reason you had this weird super power.

“I think we need to talk to Roy.” you said, “We need to find out how he’s healing people. I’m still skeptical.”

“You aren’t going to drop this are you?” Dean asked and you gave him a confirming look. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll take Roy and you take the motel room.”

“Wait, why do I have to go to the motel?” you asked, confused.

“Because you’re still recovering.” he said and upon noticing your reaction continued, “You haven’t been sleeping and I don’t need you any crankier.”

“Fine.” you said, standing up, “I’ll meet you in the motel room.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
You slept for a solid two hours since before it was hard to sleep what with your heart not pumping the blood efficiently and all. You woke up, feeling pretty refreshed, and decided to take a much needed shower. You then put on your favorite plaid shirt and some shorts. You were tying your wet hair into a messy bun when Sam entered.

“Hey.” you greeted as Sam threw his jacket on the bed, “What did you find out?”

“Well, you were right.” Sam said, sitting on one the beds and you took a seat next to him.

“Well obviously but what did you find out?” you asked.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Sam said. You started at him for a minute.

“Sorry about what?” you asked and Sam looked down at his hands.

“Marsha Hall died 4:17, exactly.” Sam said. You took a moment to put two and two together and figure why Sam was so sad at that fact.

“That’s the exact time I was healed.” you said, stunned. 

“Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed,” Sam explained, “six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LaGrange was healing at the time.”

“So someone’s healed of cancer someone else dies of cancer?” you asked, trying to work it out in your head.

“Somehow that faith healer is trading a life or a life.” Sam said.

“Wait…” you said, putting the last piece into place, “Marsha Hall died to save me?”

“Y/N,” Sam said, “she probably would have died anyways and someone else would have been healed.”

You stood up, angrily knowing this was a bad idea. “You never should have brought me here, Sam. I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Y/N I was trying to save your life.” Sam said, grabbing your arm as you were heading towards the door.

“Yeah, well now some girl is dead because of me!” you shouted, shrugging your arm away.

“I didn’t know.” said Sam. You sighed and opened the door where Dean was on the other side.

“What'd I miss?” he asked.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
You and Sam explained everything to Dean who told you that he spoke to Roy and Sue Anne. He also ran into Layla, who had only had months to live as well, on the way out. You sat at the motel table with Sam as Dean paced.

“I just don’t understand how Roy’s doing it.” Dean said.

“Oh he’s not doing it.” you said, receiving confused looks from Sam and Dean, “Something else is doing it for him.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“The old man I saw on the stage.” you said, “That’s gotta be a reaper.”

“The Grim Reaper?” Dean asked, “Like angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?”

“No not THE reaper. A reaper.” you said, rolling your eyes at Dean who of course didn’t do research on reapers before, “Reapers stop time and you can only see them when they’re coming at you. Which is why I could see it and you couldn’t.”

“Maybe.” Sam said.

“No, it’s gotta be a reaper.” you said, “I’m sure of it. But I just don’t know how Roy is controlling it.”

“That cross.” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“It makes sense.” Sam continued pulling out a one of his research notes and showing it to you and Dean. It was a picture of a tarot card with a cross on it. “A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?”

“So Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?” Dean clarified, sitting next to you.

“If he is he's riding the whirlwind.” Sam explained, “It's like putting a dog leash on a great white.”

“Ok then we stop Roy.” Dean said, but your mind began to wonder. That weird feeling again that something was off.

“How?” Sam asked.

“You know how.” Dean replied.

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean, we can't kill Roy.” Sam argued.

“Sam the guys playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies.” Dean argued back, “That's a monster in my book.”

“No.” you finally said, “We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than he is.”

“Alright.” Dean said, bitterly, “It’s always two against one.”

“Well if you wanted to win arguments so badly you should have let me die.” you muttered, opening up your laptop.

“Y/N, we talked about that.” Dean said, giving you a look. You knew you were still holding a grudge even after the two of you made up.

You sighed, “I don’t think it’s Roy.”

“Okay.” Sam said, “Who do you think it is?”

“I don’t know but it’s not Roy.” you said, “I don’t know how I know that but I just do.”

“Okay but it is revolving around Roy,” Sam said, “If someone’s using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it.”

\---------------------------  
The Impala bounced down the badly gravelled and potholed road again, passing a sign that said Service Today. You sat in the back and Dean would glance at you every now and then through the rear view mirror. It’s like he thought you were made of glass and were going to break again. It really annoyed you. Before, you admit you had been feeling a little left out by the brothers but now since you almost died Dean suddenly cared. The three of you stepped out of the car as Dean pulled up to the tent.

“If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book.” Sam said.

“It’s not Roy.” you said again.

“See if you can find it.” Dean said, ignoring you, “Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy.” Sam nodded and walked off and Dean made his way towards the tent.

“Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer.” said a man you walked past, handing Dean a flyer.

“Amen Brother.” Dean replied.

“Dean, it’s not Roy.” you said, “I’m getting that feeling again.”

“Y/N, Roy is the only lead we got.” Dean replied, “We can’t rely on your instincts.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked, entering the tent.

“It means,” Dean said, “your instincts almost got you killed, Y/N. There’s no way your intuition could tell you who’s bad and who isn’t unless you’re some kind of psychic. Which you aren’t.”

“Dean-” you started as you entered the tent but you were interrupted when your phone rang. You answered it as you and Dean made your way to the back of the tent.

“Sam.” you said into the phone, “What do you got?”

“Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral.” Sam said.

“It’s not Roy.” you replied, rolling your eyes.

“Okay well he has a black magic book in his house with the victims pictures in it.” Sam replied, “And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?”

“What, the guy in the parking lot??” you clarified.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him.” Sam replied, “But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?”

You hung up the phone and you made your way over to Dean. “Sam said we can’t let Roy heal anyone.” Dean nodded.

“Layla. Layla Rourke.” Roy said, “Come up here child.’ The crowd burst into pleased applause. Layla, stunned, looked around then rises to hug her mother. You and Dean looked at each other with a knowing glance.

“Oh man.” Dean said as Layla and her mom hugged. Layla began to make her way to the front, passing you and Dean. Dean grabbed her arm.

“Layla, listen to me.” Dean said, “You can't go up there.”

“Why not?” poor Layla asked. If she didn’t do this she would die soon. “We've waited for months!”

“Dean’s right.” you said no matter how unfortunate it sounded, “You can't let Roy heal you.”

“I don't understand,” Layla said, confused and frustrated, “Roy healed you didn't he? Why can't you let him try?”

“Cause if you do something bad is going to happen.” Dean said.

“I can't explain. I just need you to believe me” you said, staring into Layla’s eyes knowing that she wasn’t going to listen. Sue Ann was holding her hand out to Layla. You and Dean looked at her, pleading. Layla turned to Sue Ann, then turned back and stared at her mother, who was standing ringing her hands. Her mother nodded at her. Layla looked at Dean and shook her head. 

“I'm sorry.” she said. You sighed as Layla went up the stairs and greeted Roy and the crowd applauded.

“Come on.” Dean said, frustrated, as Roy got ready to heal Layla.

“Dean what are we going to-” you started but Dean cut you off, yelling.

“Fire!” Dean shouted, “Hurry! Tent’s on fire!” The crowd got up and rushed about, out of the tent. Layla opened her eyes and ushered the crowd out. Layla’s mother began to cry as her chance of her daughter being healed was taken away by you and Dean who both felt guilty. You followed the crowd out.

“We did it.” Dean said, as the two of you met Sam outside, “We stopped Roy.”

“Not so much.” Sam said, inferring that the man still died. The three of you sighed as the crowd began to clear and two cops came up to Dean.

“You the one that caused the alarm?” the officer asked Dean.

“I thought I smelled smoke.” Dean said with a smile. “Guess I was wrong.”

“We catch you around here again son, we’ll put the fear of God in you.” the cop said, “Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean said, “Fear of God. Got it.”  
\---------------------------  
The three of you were back at the hotel room trying to figure out your next move. Sam and Dean were still trying to figure out how Roy was doing it no matter how many times you told them you didn’t think it was Roy.

“Stopping Roy from healing didn’t do the trick.” Sam said, “the reaper still came. He must have make the deals before he heals.”

“Or someone else is doing it.” you said.

“Y/N, please.” Dean said.

“Don’t ‘Y/N please me’ Dean.” you said, “I have never been wrong yet. Why don’t you trust me?”

“Never been wrong, huh?” Dean argued, “You almost got yourself killed and you thought we wanted it that way!”

“What?” Sam asked, hearing this information for the first time.

“Well maybe you do want it that way.” you said, “If you don’t trust me then how am I supposed to be a part of this team?” Your blood was boiling. “You said I was just as much a part of this team as Sam and you. So trust me on this one.”

“Y/N, we do trust you.” Sam said, “And we know that you really believe Roy’s innocent. But all the signs point to him. We found the book in his house. He’s doing the healing.”

“Fine.” you said turning towards the door, “I’m going to investigate alone.”

“Y/N wait-” Dean called but you had already shut the door. You were just so mad. You had been a hunter long before you met them and you had always gone with your intuition. Especially, since your birthday when your intuition had started being right all the time. You knew it wasn’t Roy. You couldn’t explain how, but you knew. But then again, the book was in his house. Then it hit you like a bag of bricks. Sue Ann.

\------------------------  
You moved quietly through Sue Ann’s basement to a candlelit altar littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns, and many other things that would make a normal person sick to their stomach. There was a photo in the middle of Dean, taken from the security camera the first time the three of you were in the tent, before you were healed. His face had been crossed out with what looks like blood.

“I gave you life and I can take it away.” you heard a voice from behind you. You turned around, blood boiling to see Sue Ann. You turned back to the altar and flipped it over. Usually that would do the trick but you turned to see Sue Ann at the top of the stairs with a smug smile on her face. You quickly realized what was happening as she She closed the hatch You ran up to the door and stretched to push against it but it was no use. She must have secured it with a beam or something.

“Y/N, can't you see?” Sue Ann said, on the other side, “The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your friend is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will.” You turned and surveyed the room. There wasn’t a window in sight. You felt the strong need to curse.

“Goodbye Y/N.” Sue Ann said and you heard her footsteps clear. You knew now you would have to swallow your pride and ask the boys for help whether they wanted to give it or not. You took out your phone and dialed Sam.

“Sam?” you asked when he answered, “Where are you?”

“Y/N?” Sam responded, “I’m at the service. Where are you? We thought you’d be here.”

“It’s not Roy.” you said, “It’s Sue Ann. She locked me in her basement.”

“Alright, we’ll be right there.” Sam said, ready to hang up.

“And Sam.” you said before he hung up, “Dean is the next target.”

\--------------------------------  
The next thing you knew Sam and Dean were busting you out of the basement and helping you out of it. They had their flashlights out as it was nighttime.

“So it’s Sue Ann, huh?” Dean asked, “You gonna say ‘I told you so’.”

“Yes.” you said, smugly, “I told you so.” You walked past them and they followed. “Okay, we’ve got to get to Sue Ann. I destroyed the altar but somehow she’s still controlling it.”

“It must be that cross.” Sam said, “That would explain how she’s been controlling it from the church even after we stopped the healing.”

“Let’s go.” Dean said.

“Wait.” you said, “We can’t just attack Sue Ann. These police out here have your mug Dean.”

“So, I’ll distract them.” Dean said, walking off before you could stop him. He approached the two officers from earlier. “You gonna put that fear of God in me?” The cops started to chasing him and they all ran off.

“He’s dumb.” you joked. Sam smiled at you and the two of you walked towards the tent. That’s when you saw Sue Ann. She was outside the tent, in the darkness. As you approached her you could see that she was reciting something and holding up the cross. Before you could do anything about it, Sam appeared, grabbed the cross, and threw it aside, breaking a glass bottle of blood inside. 

Sue Ann instantly fell to her knees beside the blood. “My God, what have you done!” she cried.

“He's not your God.” Sam said bitterly. Sue Ann looked up at the two of you before her eyes moved to stare at someone who wasn't there. She rose and turned to run. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees. You and Sam watched in horror as she convulsed and slipped to the ground and died. You and Sam shared a quick look before deciding that you didn’t need to stick around for the aftermath. You met up with Dean as you got back into the impala.

“You okay?” you asked.

“Hell of a week.” He responded, climbing in the car.

\---------------------------------  
You sat on the bed of the motel room, packing up your belongings as Sam and Dean loaded there’s into the car. You were putting a shirt away when Sam came in. You saw him out of the corner of your eyes just looking at you with a smile. He came and sat next to you.

“Are you okay?” he asked and you put the shirt down.

“Not really.” you said, meeting his eyes, “Sam...I miss my dad. And I know you miss yours and all of this that’s happening...it scares me. I don’t know if I should be here with you guys. You obviously have a crazier story that probably isn’t even connected to mine. And-”

“Y/N,” Sam said, putting an arm around you, “slow down. What are you talking about?”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m a little late to the Winchester show.” you said with a sigh, “Like I’m not supposed to be here. Then, when I was dying, it felt like it was supposed to be that way.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Sam said, “You’re my best friend, Y/N. It’s the three of us against the world, remember?”

“Tell that to Dean.” you said, “He hates me.”

“I do not hate you.” Dean said and you and Sam turned your heads to see him standing there, “Y/N we need you here with us. I mean, who else is going to break up our arguments? Sammy’s right. You’re our best friend. I’m sorry, I’ve been so hard on you lately.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Sam started, “Dean’s been a jerk to me too.” Dean came and sat next to you.

“The truth is,” Dean said, “all my life it’s been watch out for Sammy. Now, I’ve got you to protect too. And it scares me that I can’t all the time. I think it’s caused me to push you away a little.”

“I love you guys.” you said, feeling the warmth of the Winchesters surround you.

“We love you too.” Sam said. The three of you hugged and then there was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“Okay, no more chick flick moments.” Dean said standing up and walking towards the door.

“No more chick flick moments.” you laughed.


	4. Shadow

It had been less than a month since the faith healer encounter and the only thing truly interesting to happen since then was a strange boy you met who had psychic abilities, which made his similar to Sam, and his mother had died the same way as Sam’s. Unfortunately, his abilities had caused him to become murderous and he had committed suicide right in front of you.   
Currently you were investigating a case in the windy city of Chicago, Illinois. A young woman was found mutilated in her home, heart ripped out, and all the door and windows were locked. It couldn’t be a werewolf because the lunar cycle wasn’t right. However, you did discover a weird symbol the blood had made. You were currently at a bar “researching”.  
You and Sam were there to research and get a few drinks but Dean had other ideas. He was of course flirting with the bartender. Figures. You rolled your eyes as he made his way back over to the table you and Sam were sitting at.  
“Did you get anything?” Sam asked, fiddling with the pen in his hand.  
“Besides her number?” you added agitated.  
“Guys I’m a professional. I’m offended that you would think that.” He acted fake offended before giving you and Sam a knowing look. “All right, yeah.” he chuckled holding up a napkin with the girl’s phone number on it.   
You rolled your eyes, took the napkin from him, and crumpled it up into the shot glass. “You mind doin’ a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?” you asked with a content smile.   
“You’re no fun.” he said like a child. “Look, there’s nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn’t do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?”  
“Nope, nothing.” Sam sighed, “It wasn’t in Dad’s journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess.”  
“Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?” Dean asked. Finally he seemed interested in the case.  
“Right. Yeah.” Sam said pulling out a newspaper clipping concerning the first death. “His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom. “ He showed the clipping to Dean as you had already looked at it. “Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on.”  
“Is there any connection between the two of them?” you asked, “I mean there has to be.”  
“Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least.” Sam continued, “Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds.”  
“So, to recap, the only successful intel we’ve scored so far is the bartender’s phone number which Y/N just drowned.” He looked at you unhappily and you just shrugged your shoulders. You turned to see that Sam seemed to be noticing something from the other side of the room.   
“Sam?” you asked, “What is it?” But he wasn’t paying attention. He just got up and starting walking to a few tables over. You and Dean shared a glance before following. You followed him as he made his way up to a blonde girl with a pixie cut and a pink blouse.  
“Meg?” he asked tapping her shoulder.  
“Sam.” She said with a smile after turning around. “Is that you?” She stood up to give him a hug as you and Dean looked at each other completely confused at to what was happening. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m just in town, visiting friends.” he said, slightly puzzled, “but what about you, Meg? I thought you were going’ to California.”   
“Oh, I did.” she said with a smile, “I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what’s-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar.”  
“Who?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, it doesn’t matter.” She said brushing it off, “Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I’m living here for a while.” You and Dean just stood there awkwardly for a while before you cleared your throat loudly to get Sam’s attention but Sam ignored it.  
“You’re from Chicago?” he asked.   
“No, Massachusetts—Andover.” she said in a way that seems off to you. “Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we’d run into each other?”  
“Yeah, I know, I thought I’d never see you again.” Sam said, still in shock at the coincidence.  
“Well, I’m glad you were wrong.” Meg replied with a soft smile. Sam nodded before Dean cleared his throat even louder than you had. “Dude, cover your mouth.” Meg scolded.  
“Yeah, um, I’m sorry, Meg.” Sam said finally taking the hint. “This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean and my best friend Y/N.” You and Dean both smiled and she looked rather surprised.  
“This is Dean and Y/N?” she asked as if she knew you.  
“Yeah.” said Sam.  
“So, you’ve heard of me?” Dean asked with an enthusiastic smile.  
“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you.” she said angrily. “Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage.” She turned to you, “and you just letting it happen.”  
“Sorry?” you asked wondering where her little attitude was hiding thirty seconds ago.  
“Why don’t you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God’s green earth.” She said with her arms crossed as you and Dean started backing up.  
“Meg, it’s all right.” Sam assured her. You looked around awkwardly and Dean started to whisper lowly.   
“Okay…” Dean said, “this is awkward. I’m gonna get a drink now.” and he turned back to your table  
“Me too.” you said quickly before scurrying back with Dean.  
Once you reached the table Dean was had already taken the napkin out of the shot glass and was trying to salvage the phone number. When he saw you he stopped. “Who the hell was she?” he asked.  
“Dean, this is going to sound weird.” you said sitting down, “I have a really really bad feeling about her. There is something strange going on.”  
“Tell me about it. She wasn’t even that into me.” he said gulping the shot down.  
“Something’s off.” you said trying to put your finger on what it was.  
“That’s just a feeling.” he said not really paying attention, “you could be wrong.”  
“I’m never wrong.” you said, “I don’t know, lately, well ever since the woman in white case, I’ve been getting these really weird feelings about people that I can’t shake. Like I know them before I even meet them.”  
“Okay, what am I thinking right now?” he asked with a smug smile.  
“Pie,” you said reluctantly and he nodded “but I can’t test it on you because I know you too well.”  
“Okay but you don’t know everything.” he said.  
“Let’s see,” you said so ready to prove him wrong, “right now you are trying to decide whether that number on the napkin is a three or an eight. You are also trying really hard to remember if you talked to the blonde or brunette bartender. You just realized that you forgot to get your wallet back from Sam and you are crossing your fingers he didn’t take out the five dollars you were planning to spend on Busty Asian Beauties.”  
He looked at you with his mouth gaping open. “Okay,” he said finally, “that’s a little more than intuition, that’s a super power.”  
“I don’t know what it is.” you said with a puzzling look, “Things kind of just pop into my head. Like when I figured out the woman in white case or with the people in the scarecrow orchard or when I knew it was Sue Ann and not Roy. And right now with Meg. She is bad juju.”  
Before Dean could say anymore else Sam was back over at the table. “You guys ready to go?” he asked. You nodded and followed him outside. You had to park about a block away due to traffic so you were in for kind of a long walk.  
“I think there’s something’ strange going on here, Dean.” he said as soon as you were outside the bar.  
You gave Dean the look as you said, “Tell me about it.”  
“No, guys, I mean like our kind of strange.” he explained, “Like, maybe even a lead.”  
“Why do you say that?” Dean asked. You could tell that neither Sam or you had fully convinced him that there was something up with Meg.  
“I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road.” he explained, “And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don’t think that’s a little weird?”

“Yeah,” you agreed, “I got the same weird vibe.”  
“Look, I could be wrong,” he said with his hands in his pockets, “I’m just sayin’ that there’s something about this girl that I can’t quite put my finger on.” You nodded and you saw Dean smirk out of the corner of your eye.  
“Well, I bet you’d like to.” he said nodding, “I mean, maybe she’s not a suspect, maybe you’ve got a thing for her, huh?” Sam laughed and you rolled your eyes, “Maybe you’re thinkin’ a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?” Dean pointed to his head and grinned. You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. Dean put an arm around you and rubbed your arm to get warm.  
Sam returned to all seriousness, however. “Do me a favor.” he said, “You guys go check and see if there’s really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can’t dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith’s floor.”  
“What are you gonna do?” you asked.  
“I’m gonna watch Meg.” Sam said and you could already tell what Dean was going to say.  
“Yeah, you are.” he said laughing.  
“I just wanna see what’s what.” Sam defended, “Better safe than sorry.”  
“All right, you little pervert.” Dean said as you and him approached the curb to cross the street. “Oh, do you have my wallet?”  
“Here.” Sam said getting it out of him pocket. Sam then walked off and Dean opened his wallet excitedly before his face dropped. “He took the five bucks.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh shut up.” he said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Dean were sitting down in the hotel room. You were flipping through John’s journal and Dean was typing away on his laptop. It was getting late and you were getting pretty tired.  
“Did you find anything on her or what?” you asked with a yawn and stretching.  
“Looks like she checks out.” Dean replied, reading from his laptop, “There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo”  
“What about the symbol?” you asked hoping he found something, “Any luck?”  
“Yeah,” said Dean, to your surprise as he looked down at his research, “that I did have some luck with. It’s, uh—turns out it’s Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It’s a sigil for a Daeva.”  
“What’s a Daeva?” you asked, scooting your chair closer to him so you could see his laptop.  
“It translates to “demon of darkness”. Zoroastrian demons, and they’re savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls.” Dean replied looking at you. Your eyes were red due to the fatigue of the day.  
“How’d you figure that out?” you asked furrowing your brows.  
“Give me some credit.” Dean said, “You don’t have a corner on paper chasin’ around here.”  
“Oh, yeah?” you asked with a smug smile, “Name the last book you read.”  
He looked around trying to come up with an answer. “Okay, I called my dad’s friend, Caleb. He told me, all right?”  
You laughed, “Yeah.”   
“Anyway,” Dean continued, “here’s the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured.”  
You started figuring it out, “So, someone’s controlling it?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m sayin’.” Dean agreed, “And, from what I gather, it’s pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos.”  
“So, what do they look like?” you asked, realizing the journal was still open and shutting it.  
“Well, nobody knows, but nobody’s seen ‘em for a couple of millennia.” Dean replied still reading off the computer, “I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we’ve got a major player in town.” You decided that you would figure out what to do when Sam got back. Until then, you could get some rest. You went and took a shower, got dressed, and were about to get in bed when Sam burst through the door.  
“Guy’s I’ve got to talk to you.” he said. He went on to explain that he had followed Meg to an old warehouse where he spied on her summoning the daeva.  
“So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?” Dean figured out.  
“Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing.” Sam recalled.  
“So, Sammy’s got a thing for the bad girl.” you joked and Dean chuckled along with you. Sam rolled his eyes as you continued. “So what’s the deal with that bowl again?”  
“She was talking into it.” Sam said, sitting on the bed next to you, your hair still wet, “The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone.”  
“With who?” Dean asked, “With the Daeva?”  
“No, you said those things were savages.” Sam replied, “No, this was someone different. Someone who’s giving her orders. Someone who’s comin’ to that warehouse.” Sam looked to you to see if you had any idea but you didn’t. You both looked to Dean who had a lightbulb over his head.  
“Holy crap.” he said in realization.  
“What?” you asked.  
“What I was gonna tell you earlier—I pulled a favor with my –” Dean cleared his throat, “– friend, Amy, over at the police department. The complete records of the two victims—we missed something the first time.”  
“What?” you and Sam both asked as Dean pulled some records off the table. You and Sam jumped up to look at them.   
“The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn’t born here.” Dean explained pointing to his record, “Look where he was born.”  
“Lawrence, Kansas.” you said as the realization hit.  
“Mmhmm.” Dean confirmed picking up the second file and showing it to you and Sam. “Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she’s from.” The paper said “Lawrence, Kansas”. Sam sat down from accross Dean, clearly shocked.  
“Holy crap.” he said.  
“Yeah holy crap.” you agreed.  
“I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. “ Sam said, “That’s where everything started. So, you think Meg’s tied up with the demon?”  
“I think it’s a definite possibility.” Dean nodded.  
“But I don’t understand.” you said with furrowed brows, “What’s the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?”  
“Beats me.” Dean replied, “But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation.”  
“No, we can’t.” you said as both boys stood up, “We shouldn’t tip her off. We’ve gotta stake out that warehouse. We’ve gotta see who, or what, is showin’ up to meet her.”  
“I’ll tell you one thing.” Dean replied, “I don’t think we should do this alone.” You didn’t know quite what he meant but you soon figured it out. You and Sam ransacked the trunk for every weapon you possible could. You walked in on Dean, leaving a voicemail for his dad.  
“We think we’ve got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom.” he said, nervous, “So, uh, this warehouse—it’s 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can.” He hung up.  
“Voicemail?” you asked.   
“Yeah.” he said. “What do you guys got?”  
Sam held up the big, green hunting bag. “Holy water, every weapon I can think of. I’m not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything.”  
“Oh!” you said jumping up, “I think there are some exorcism books in the trunk. Should we grab those too?”  
“Sure.” Dean said, “We should be prepared.” You nodded before heading back out to the car. You opened the trunk and picked up exorcism rituals from about a half a dozen religions. You then closed the trunk and proceeded up the stairs, back to the motel room. Before you entered, you heard Sam and Dean sort of arguing and you decided to listen at the door.  
“It’s never gonna be over. There’s gonna be others. There’s always gonna be somethin’ to hunt.” you heard Dean’s voice say.  
“But there’s got to be somethin’ that you want for yourself—” Sam started but Dean interrupted.  
“Yeah, I don’t want you to leave the second this thing’s over, Sam.” You now knew what they were talking about. Sam had often told you that he wanted to eventually go back to Stanford.  
“Dude, what’s your problem?” Sam asked and a moment of silence followed. You almost stopped breathing so that they wouldn’t hear you.  
“Why do you think I drag you everywhere?” Dean pressed, “Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?” You had never heard Dean’s side before.  
“‘Cause Dad was in trouble.” Sam replied,”‘Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom.”  
“Yes, that, but it’s more than that, man.” Dean replied before going silent again,“You and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again.”  
“Dean, we are a family. You, me, and Y/N. I’d do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before.” Sam replied.  
“Could be.” said Dean sadly.  
“I don’t want them to be.” Sam replied, “I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you’re gonna have to let me go my own way.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You, Sam, and Dean entered the warehouse that smelt of rats. The three of you climbed the elevator gate and reached the top room. Meg was standing at the altar in a red shirt and green-yellow leather jacket, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, Sam, followed by you and Dean, squeezed through the space between the gate and the wall. You immediately drew your guns and moved to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.   
“Hiding’s a little bit childish, don’t you think?” Meg asked turning around and looking you straight in the eyes. You, Sam, and Dean all looked at each other, stunned.  
“Well, that didn’t work out like I planned.” Dean said as Meg started him down.   
“Why don’t you come out?” she asked and three of you reluctantly obeyed and didn’t dare drop your weapons. “Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship.”  
“Yeah, tell me about it.” he said bitterly, still raising his gun to her.  
“So, where’s your little Daeva friend?” you asked firmly.  
“Around.” she said, looking around the room as she did so. “You know, that shotgun’s not gonna do much good.”  
“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart.” Dean said confidently, “The shotgun’s not for the demon.”  
“So, who is it, Meg?” you asked, knowing you had the upper hand, “Who’s coming? Who are you waiting for?”  
She leaned in close and said “You.” Suddenly, on the wall you saw the shadow demon begin to form on the wall. It knocked Sam to the ground and threw Dean into the crates. A claw-like scratch appeared on Sam’s face. You turned to run before you could get anywhere, the invisible creature grabbed you by your ankles and you fell down hard. You felt it’s long fingernails scratch you collar bone. You screamed out in pain as the scratch appeared. The creature dragged you forcefully, and hitting your head on the ground, you were out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You soon came to and you noticed that you, Dean and Sam were all tied to three separate posts. Sam was also beginning to wake and Meg, seeing this, took a seat before him.  
“Hey, Sam?” called Dean, frustrated, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch.”  
“This, the whole thing, was a trap.” Sam concluded, “Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin’ what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it?” Meg laughed as he continued, “And that the victims were from Lawrence?”  
“It doesn’t mean anything.” Meg said with a smug smile, “It was just to draw you in, that’s all.”  
“You killed those two people for nothin’.” You snapped at her.  
“Baby, I’ve killed a lot more for a lot less.” she said as if it was no big deal.  
“You trapped us. Good for you.” Dean said with a smile, “It’s Miller time. But why don’t you kill us already?”  
“Not very quick on the uptake, are we?” she said leaning in closer, “This trap isn’t for you.” Dean and you both looked at each other, puzzled, as Sam thought about it.  
“Dad.” Sam realized looking at Dean and back to Meg, “It’s a trap for Dad.” Meg smiled as him before looking to you.  
“Her dad too.” she said with a wide grin.  
“Oh, sweetheart—you’re dumber than you look.” you said,”'Cause even if our dads were in town, which they are is not, they wouldn’t walk into something like this. They’re too good.”  
“Your daddy is pretty good. I’ll give you that.” She said standing up and walking over to Sam. “But you see, John and David both have one weakness.”  
“What’s that?” Dean asked. Your head had popped up upon hearing your father’s name: David.  
“You.” Meg whispered in Sam’s ear. “They let their guards down around their kiddos, let emotion cloud their judgment. I happen to know they are is in town. And they’ll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy.”  
“Well, I’ve got news for ya.” Dean replied with a smile, “It’s gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him.”  
“Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they’re invisible.” Meg said in a sinister tone, “Their shadows are just the only part you can see.”  
“Why you doin’ this, Meg?” you asked, “What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?”  
“I’m doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty.” she said before turning to Sam, still between his legs, “Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess.”  
“Go to hell.” Sam spat out at her.  
“Baby, I’m already there.” she smiled and slid closer to Sam, “Come on, Sam. There’s no need to be nasty.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn’t it?”  
You looked at them, disgusted. “Get a room, you two.” Dean said but Meg just ignored him.  
“I didn’t mind.” she continued, “I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun.” she began kissing his neck.  
“You wanna have fun? Go ahead then.” Sam replied with a smug smile. You looked at him confused, “I’m a little tied up right now.” She smiled and continued to kiss him. Suddenly, a noise came from Dean’s side of the room and you realized that Sam was just distracting Meg. She got up from her position and walked to behind Dean’s post. She saw he has a knife in his hand ,took it away, and tossed it into a corner. Meg then swinged around to the other side of the post, and smiled at Dean, who chuckles guiltily. She then slid back over to Sam.)  
“Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?” she asked.  
“No” said Sam “That’s because I have my own knife. Suddenly, Sam broke free and launched himself at Meg and knocks his head against hers. She fell to the floor and groaned in pain.  
“Sam, get the alter!” you called after him. Sam walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She started screaming as she was dragged across the floor and thrown through the window, falling down to the street below. Sam grabbed his knife and ran over to you to cut you and Dean free of the ropes. You all looked at each other before rushing over to the window to see Meg, dead on the sidewalk.  
“So I guess the Daevas didn’t like being bossed around” Sam said staring at the dead body.  
“Yeah I guess not.” Dean replied.  
“Hey Sam?” you asked as he poked his head up, “Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl who’s not so buckets-o-crazy, huh?” He smiled and nodded.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m telling you it’s just a weird feeling.” you wrapped up your conversation as Dean unlocked the door to the motel room.  
“Yeah,” Dean replied turning to Sam, “she knew about my porn, man.”  
Sam laughed as you entered the motel room. You didn’t realize it as quickly as them but there were two figures standing by the window, looking out.   
“Hey!” you called as Sam was just about to draw his gun, but Dean wasn’t scared. You watched as the two figures turned around. One, was a man you didn’t know, but the other was your father.  
“Dad?” you asked softly with tears beginning to well in your eyes, “Daddy?” You saw him slowly nod in the darkness. Your hands covered your mouth as you could not believe it. You imagined Sam and Dean’s faces to be similar but you weren’t really focusing on them in the moments.  
“Hey boys.” you heard John say.  
“Y/N.” your father said, tears also in his eyes. You aren’t sure what quite happened next. All you know is you ended up in your father’s embrace. You let your tears flow. It had been six to seven months since you had seen your dad. You let go of each other and you noticed Dean and John had just embraced as well. Sam made his way over. Tears fell from his eyes as well.  
“Hey, Dad.” Sam said softly, putting the bag full of weapons on the table. You wondered if they were going to embrace but they did not. They just looked at each other, longing to.   
“Dad, it was a trap.” Dean said guiltily, “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s all right.” John said, his voice gruff but kind, “I thought it might’ve been.”  
“Were you there?” Dean asked, concerned.  
“Yeah,” John said to your surprise,”We got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?”  
“Yes, sir.” Sam and Dean both said at the same time. You knew that their father had been a very authoritative figure to them. This was different with you and your dad. He was more like your best friend.  
“It’s good to finally meet the boys that have been keeping my little girl safe.” your dad said shaking Dean’s hand before going to Sam’s.  
Sam chuckled, “It’s actually been the other way around.”  
“Well, it doesn’t surprise me.” John said with a smile, “You’ve got a beautiful young girl to keep you boys in check while I’ve been away.” You blushed and Dean smiled, cheeks still wet.  
“Any news on the demon?” Sam asked.  
“It knows I’m close.” John said strongly, “It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it.”  
“How?” Sam asked.  
“I’m workin’ on that.” John replied.  
You turned to your father, “Dad,” you said, “why are you involved in this?”  
John and your father shared a quick glance. “Honey,” he started, “the demon, it’s the thing that killed your mom.”  
“What?” you asked in shock, “How come you never told me?”  
“I didn’t know until I met John.” he said, “She died in a ceiling fire. That was too morbid, even for a hunter. I didn’t know what did it and I didn’t want you looking for revenge. When I met John we sort of figured things out.”  
“But now you’re gunning for revenge.” you said beginning to grow frustrated that he had kept this from you, “And- you never even talked about her. I’ve never even seen a picture.”  
“I’m sorry.” he said. You didn’t want to look at him, but you also missed him dearly. Torn, you decided to remain quiet.  
“Let us come with you.” Sam said, changing the subject, “We’ll help.” Dean gave Sam a warning look.  
“No, Sam.” John said causing you to turn quickly to your father. He nodded, agreeing with John “Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in a crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.”  
“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us.” Sam argued.  
“Of course I do.” John replied calmly, “I’m your father.”   
“Listen, Y/N,” your father said, tears still in his eyes, “I love you. I’m sorry I kept this from you. I didn’t want you getting hurt and I still don’t. Just know, that I am going to get justice for your mother and then we can go back to the way things were.”  
You looked at him. It had been so long and you really couldn’t hold an ounce of anger towards him. With tears threatening to spill, you jumped into his arms once more. His strong arms wrapping around you.  
“I love you, Daddy.” you said into his chest. It seemed like forever but not long enough. Finally, you let go.  
“Listen, Sammy,” John said, “last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight.”  
“Yes, sir.’ Sam nodded, biting his lips so he wouldn’t cry.  
“It’s good to see you again.” John said although you could tell he wanted to say so much more. “It’s been a long time.”  
“Too long.” Sam replied finally embracing his father and letting the tears flow. You and Dean looked at each other, with sad but happy expressions. About a minute later they looked apart and you all five looked at each other tearfully. Suddenly, John was thrown into a cabinet and fell to the ground. The shadow demon.  
“No!” Dean shouted. You turned to him to see what to do when him and your dad was thrown as well.   
“Daddy!” you called, running towards him. You hear John scream. You trip as you run towards your dad. Sam stumbles over to help you up before you are both flung at the wall. You hear your dad scream. You look over and see red scratches appearing all over his body as he screamed in agony. John had ceased screaming as the shadows had left him alone. Your dad continued crying out in agony as he had marks all over his chest, face, and legs until he was unconscious.  
“Dad!” you cried.  
“Shut your eyes!” Sam called through the chaos, “These things are shadow demons, so let’s light ‘em up.” You saw that he had a flare in his hand. He lit it and instantly the room was instantly filled with smoke and a brilliant white light. You saw the shadows of the demons on the wall get sucked away by the light.  
You stumbled over to your dad as you coughed. Sam followed and Dean went towards his dad. “Dad we have to go!” you shook him. You shook him again and he wasn’t waking. You shook him more forcefully, sobbing frustrated. The more you shook the more blood got between your fingers. There was blood everywhere.  
Sam put a finger to your dad’s pulse but you ignored him as you shook your dad. You coughed as the smoke filled your lungs. Dean had already gotten John out.  
“Y/N!” Sam called holding you by the shoulders, “He’s gone.” he said softly while you looked at him  
“No...No…” you muttered. Sam was coughing. It became harder and harder to see. You hadn’t completely registered what he was saying.   
“Come on! We have to go!” Sam shouted.  
He began to pull you up but you fought him in order to cling to your father. You heard screams and sobbing before you realized it was you, kicking and screaming as Sam dragged you out the door. You don’t remember much of what happened next. You remember crying and crying and crying. You cried in Dean’s arms. You cried in Sam’s arms. You cried in the impala and Sam and Dean said goodbye to their father. As soon as you stopped crying, you left, telling the Winchesters that you didn’t know if you would ever come back.


	5. Devil's Trap

It had been two months since your father died. You had somewhat began to cope with it. One thing was for sure, it definitely hardened you. Your armor was thick and it would take one sharp arrow to pierce through it. Everything had happened so fast that looking back on it, you did make a rash decision in leaving the Winchesters but they understood. You needed some time to recuperate and to deal. You just couldn’t hunt or worry about the demon that killed your mother. But as time went on, all you wanted to do was kill the demon. You now understood Sam more than ever and the need for revenge. You hadn’t got around to it quite yet.   
You were currently staying with a friend of your father’s, Bobby Singer. You’d known him about two years and he was always so kind to you. Except, he often encouraged the idea of getting out of the life and not tracking the demon, you didn’t really like that. But he always kept you in check.   
One day, you had decided it was time to leave Bobby’s house. You hadn’t really told him you were going to go. You figured a note would be enough. You were going to call Dean as soon as you got in the car and tell him you wanted back in. However, as soon as you opened the door, you saw Sam and Dean standing on the other side.  
“Y/N!” Dean exclaimed in shock before pulling you into a tight hug.  
You smiled over his shoulder and Sam smiled back at you. When you let go of Dean, it was Sam’s turn. You and Sam embraced. When you pulled apart Sam turned to you.  
“What are you doing here?” Sam asked.  
“Bobby was a friend of my dad’s.” you said, “Wait-what are you guy’s doing here? I was just about to call you about me coming back.”  
“Bobby practically raised us when our dad was away.” Dean replied, still both shocked and happy to see you. “Coming back?”  
“Yeah.” you nodded, “I’ve realized that instead of sulking here, I should be going after the thing that killed my mom.”  
“Well, we’ve got a lot to tell you.” said Sam. “So much has happened since you left.”  
Dean nodded in agreement before he asked, “Where’s Bobby?” You showed the boys to where Bobby was. After Bobby made them take a sip of holy water each, he greeted them warmly and Sam and Dean began to explain what you had missed over the past two months. Their father had shown up to work a vamp case with them in Colorado. Turns out, the vamps had this gun called the Colt. This gun could kill any supernatural beings. Even demons. John was planning to use it against the demon that killed your mom. In fact, the Winchesters caught wind of where the demon was going to be: Salvation, Iowa. They took off to kill it there. However, somehow Meg was still alive. She had been the one controlling the daeva attack on your father. They concluded she must be a demon. Meg was torturing and killing all of John’s friends and would continue to do so if they didn’t give her the colt. Sam and Dean went to hunt the demon and failed while John went to pass of a fake gun to Meg and failed. Now Meg had John and the brothers came to Bobby for help getting him back.  
“Thanks for everything.” Dean said after taking a swig of whisky. Sam was sitting at Bobby’s desk reading and old book. “To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come.”  
“Nonsense.” Bobby replied, patting Dean on the back, “Your Daddy needs help.”  
“Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot.” Dean chuckled, “Cocked the shotgun and everything.”  
“Yeah, well, what can I say?” Bobby said, “John just has that effect on people.”  
“Yeah, I guess he does.” Dean replied.  
“None of that matters now.” Bobby said smiling at you and Dean, “All that matters is that you get him back.”  
“Bobby, this book....” Sam said, his eyes not leaving it, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
“Key of Solomon?” Bobby asked making his way over to the desk and sitting on the edge of it, “It’s the real deal, alright.”  
“And these, uh, these protective circles.” Sam started, “They really work?”  
“Hell, yeah.” Bobby replied, “You get a demon in - they’re trapped. Powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel.” Sam chuckled at this as you and Dean made your way over. Dean put his flask in his pocket.  
“Man, knows his stuff.” you said with a smile.  
“I’ll tell you something else, too.” Bobby continued, “This is some serious crap you three stepped in.”  
“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Normal year,” Bobby explained, “I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops.”  
“Yeah?” you asked not understanding.

“This year I hear of 27 so far.” he explained, concerned, “You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more.”  
“Do you know why?” you asked.  
“No, but I know it’s something big.” Bobby said taking a swig of whiskey, “The storm’s coming, and you all – you are smack in the middle of it.”  
You heard Bobby’s dog start barking outside. Your weird feelings had gotten stronger over the last two months. You were learning to trust them more and more.  
“Something’s wrong.” you said, looking to Bobby. He nodded and turned to the boys. They were just as surprised and confused. Before you could think of anything to do the door burst open and Meg sauntered through the door. Dean quickly slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.  
“No more crap, okay?” she said, showing signs of frustration. Dean came at her, unscrewing the holy water flask, but Meg his him and sent him flying into a stack of books. He appeared to be knocked out. Sam quickly stepped in front of you, placing himself between you and Meg.  
“ I want the Colt, Sam –” Meg said angrily, “the real Colt – right now.” You, Sam ,and Bobby started slowly moving across the room as Meg followed.  
“We don’t have it on us.” Sam lied, “We buried it.”  
“Didn’t I say “no more crap”?” Meg said as you backed up, ”I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”  
Suddenly, Dean was back up and standing behind her. “Actually,” he said, “we were counting on it.” Meg turned to look at him. Dean just stared at her before looking up at the ceiling. Meg also looked up and saw the large protective symbol etched there.  
“Gotcha.” you said with a smug smile.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t long before the boys and Bobby had Meg tied up in the very center of the devil’s trap. You, Dean, and Sam all stood outside the trap staring her down.  
“You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.” she said sinisterly. Bobby came in holding a bag of salt.  
He turned to you three, “I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain’t getting in.”  
Dean nodded before moving in front of the three of you to stand directly in front of Meg. “Where’s our father, Meg?” he asked.  
She smiled, “You didn’t ask very nice.”  
Dean nodded. “Where’s our father, bitch?” he asked.  
“Jeez.” she said, “You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t.” Dean lunged at her and put his hands on the chair arms.  
“You think this is a frigging game?” he yelled, “Where is he?! What did you do to him?”  
“He died screaming.” she said with a smirk, “I killed him myself. Just like I killed Y/N’s daddy. The daeva tore him apart. He wasn’t dead yet you know. You could have saved him. I had to go in and finish the job.” You looked at her with anger. She looked you straight in the eye. “He begged for mercy.” Dean looked at you to see tears in your eyes. Quickly he turned back to Meg, full of hate, and struck her across the face.  
“That’s kind of a turn on” she smiled, “– you hitting a girl.”  
“You’re no girl.” he said.  
“Dean.” said Bobby coming over, “Y/N.”  
You and Dean followed Sam into the kitchen for a moment. “You okay?” Sam asked.  
“She’s lying.” said Dean, “He’s not dead.” Sam looked to you. Your arms were crossed as you thought on what Meg had said.  
“Y/N,” said Sam, “your dad was 100% gone when we left. She’s lying. There’s nothing you could’ve done.”  
You nodded. “Dean, you gotta be careful with her.” Bobby said, “Don’t hurt her.”  
“Why?” you and Dean both asked at the same time.  
“Because she really is a girl, that’s why.” Bobby replied as if you were dumb.  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.  
“She’s possessed.” Bobby explained, “That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?”  
“Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?” you asked in realization.  
Bobby just nodded. Dean looked over at Meg through the arch between the rooms, Meg is staring back at him. “That’s actually good news.” he said. You, Sam, and Dean walked back over to Meg. Sam had picked up a book for an exorcism ritual and was looking through it.  
“Are you gonna read me a story?” she asked, still not breaking.  
“Something like that.” you said, “Hit it, Sam.”  
Sam began to read, “Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino....... “ and continued on in latin.  
“An exorcism?” she asked to you and Dean, “Are you serious?”  
“Oh we’re going for it, baby – “ Dean said with a smug smile, “head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards.”  
“.... tribute virtutem deo.” Sam continued on. You had never seen anything like it. Meg flinched in pain. Sam looked over to you and Dean. Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam.  
“I’m gonna to kill you.” She screamed before looking back at you, “I’m gonna rip the bones from your body.”  
“No, you’re gonna burn in hell.” Dean said, “Unless you tell us where our Dad is.” Meg refused, smiling at him. “Well, at least you’ll get a nice tan.” Dean said, glancing up at Sam for him to continue. Meg began shaking and obviously in pain while Sam read the exorcism ritual. She finally gasped in pain as Sam stopped.  
“He begged for his life with tears in his eyes.” she said, “He begged to see his sons one last time, just like David begged to see you.That’s when I slit his throat.”  
Sam began to read again and you leaned in close to Meg, full of fury. “For your sake,” you said, “I hope you’re lying. Cause if it’s true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!” Meg smiled before showing sign of pain again.  
“Where is our father?” Dean yelled.  
“You just won’t take “dead” for an answer, will you?” she screamed.  
“Where is he?!” you yelled this time.  
“Dead!” Meg screamed even louder. You and Dean grew in frustration.  
“No, he’s not! He’s not dead! He can’t be!” Dean snapped, very upset and angry. Sam looked at him concerned. Dean turned to him, “What are you looking at? Keep reading.”  
“Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. (the chair starts to slide around the circle) Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliate digneris, te rogamus audi....” Sam continued.  
“He will be!” Meg said, catching her breath.  
“Wait!” Dean called to Sam before looking to Meg, “What?!”  
“He’s not dead.” she said, in pain, “But he will be after what we do to him.”  
“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” you asked, narrowing your eyes.  
“You don’t.” she said, looking up at you, beginning to a plead.  
“Sam!” Dean called and Sam began reading again.  
“A building!” she screamed in agony, “Okay? A building in Jefferson City.”  
“Missouri?” you asked, “Where, where? An address!”  
“I don’t know.” she said and you're grew even angrier.  
“And the demon – the one we’re looking for” you snapped, “- where is it?”  
“I don’t know!” she cried, “I swear! That’s everything. That’s all I know.” Dean looked to Sam and Meg’s eyes filled with fear.  
“Finish it.” he said as Sam began to read again.  
“What?” she cried, “I told you the truth!”  
“I don’t care.” Dean said sternly.  
“You son of a bitch, you promised!” She screamed in agony.  
“I lied!!” Dean said, satisfied. Sam had stopped reading, “Sam? Sam! Read.”  
“Maybe we can still use her.” Sam said quietly, “Find out where the demon is.”  
“She doesn’t know.” you said.  
“She lied.” Sam replied, obviously really wanting the information on the demon.  
“Sam, there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there.” you said, talking sense into him, “We’ve go to help her.”  
Suddenly, Bobby came up behind you, “You’re gonna kill her.”  
“What?” you and Dean both asked. First, Bobby said to save her and now we were going to kill her?  
“You said she fell from a building.” Bobby said, “That girl’s body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it – that girl is going to die.”  
“Listen to me, all of you, we are not gonna leave her like that.” you said.  
“She is a human being.” Bobby inputted.  
“And we’re gonna put her out of her misery.” Dean decided, “Sam, finish it.” Sam looked over to you, not sure what the right thing to do was. You weren’t exactly sure either but you knew you wanted that evil demon back into hell where she belonged. So you nodded and Sam took a breath and finished.  
“Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribute virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri....” he said. Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon began to leave her through her mouth in a black cloud and spread out in the protective circle in the ceiling before disappearing. Everything was quiet before Meg leans forward and blood started to drip from her mouth. You were all looking at her, not sure if it was over. Then, Meg slowly lifted her head.  
“She’s still alive.” you said in realization before turning to Bobby, “Call 911. Get some water and blankets.” Bobby rushed off as Sam and Dean went to untie Meg.  
“Thank you.” she whispered, confirming that what you did was the right thing.  
“Shh, shh.” Sam said softly, “Just take it easy, alright?”  
“Come on.” Dean said to Sam, “Let’s get her down.” They lifted Meg from the chair as she winced in pain. As they did so, you heard the sound of bones crunching and Meg screamed in pain. They lowered her to the floor.  
“Sorry, sorry.” said Sam, “I got you. I got you. It’s okay. It’s okay.”  
“A year.” she could barely say. The three of you were gathered around her.  
“Shh, just take it easy.” you said, calmly.  
“I’ve been awake for some of it.” Meg struggled to say, “I couldn’t move my own body. The things I did – it’s a nightmare.”  
“Was it telling us the truth about our Dads?”  
“Dean.” Sam warned but he looked back at him.  
“We need to know.” Dean replied.  
She looked to you, “Your dad was dead when it reached him.” she said and you nodded, relieved that the demon was lying, “John is alive. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him.”  
“If Dad’s still alive, none of that matters.” Dean said as Bobby came over with a blanket and a glass of water. He handed the glass to Dean while you and Sam covered her with a blanket. Dean held the glass of water so Meg could drink. As soon as Meg finished drinking, Dean was back with the questions.  
“Where is the demon we’re looking for?” Dean asked.  
“Not there.” she stuttered, “Other ones. Awful ones.”  
“Where are they keeping our Dad?” Dean asked.  
“By the river. Sunrise.” she said as her breathing became short and staggered.  
“Sunrise” Dean quoted, “What does that mean? What does that mean?” But it was too late. Meg’s chest and ceased to rise and fall and her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. She was dead.  
“You better hurry up and beat it.” Bobby said sometime later, “Before the paramedics get here.”  
“What are you gonna tell them?” Dean asked.  
“You think you guys invented lying to the cops?” he replied and you chuckled, “I’ll figure something out. “ He handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam. “Here take this. You might need it.”  
“Thanks.” said Sam, receiving it.  
“Thanks... for everything.” you smiled at Bobby before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled back at you.  
“Be careful, alright?” Dean said giving Bobby a hung.  
“You just go find your Dad.” Bobby said as they let go, “And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won’t even try to shoot him this time.” You all three smiled and waved as you headed back out to the impala.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Impala is parked by some train tracks in Jefferson, Missouri. Sam was looking through the Key of Solomon book on the roof of the car, spinning a marker in his hand. You and Dean, who was very solemn, were at the back of the car, loading up guns and putting them into the green duffel bag. You looked at him, concerned.  
“You’ve been quiet.” you stated, worried about him.  
“Just getting ready.” he replied, without looking at you. He continued to load guns.  
“He’s gonna be fine, Dean.” you said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean didn’t want to answer as he didn’t even acknowledge you. You took your hand away and put it in your pocket. Sam flipped to another page of the book before walking over to the open trunk lid where you and Dean were.He reached his hand over and rubbed off the dirt on the hood and starts to draw a sigil on the lid.  
“Dude, what are you drawing on my car!” Dean snapped.  
“It’s called a Devil’s trap.” Sam explained, “Demons can’t get through it or inside it.”  
“So?” Dean asked, still upset.  
“It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox.” Sam further explained as he walked around to the other side of the car.  
“So?” Dean continued.  
“So,” Sam explained, growing frustrated, “we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad.”  
“What are you talking about?” Dean asked surprising you, “We’re bringing the Colt with us.”  
You turned to him, “We can’t, Dean. We’ve only got three bullets left.” you said, “We can’t just use them on any demon, we’ve got to use them on the demon.”  
“No, we have to save Dad, okay?” Dean argued, “We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”  
Sam argued back, “Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.”  
“I don’t care, Sam. I don’t care what Dad wants, okay?” Dean snapped, becoming louder, “And since when do you care what Dad wants?”  
“We want to kill this demon.” Sam replied, “You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you’re the one who came and got me at school!” Dean scoffed as Sam continued angrily, “You’re the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I’m just trying to finish it!”  
“Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that?” Dean yelled, “You both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I’m gonna be the one to bury you. You’re selfish, you know that? You don’t care about anything but revenge.”  
You figured now would be the time to step in. “Can everyone just shut up for a minute?” you snapped, “Dean, listen, this isn’t about revenge. This is about making the smart choice.” Dean scoffed but you pressed on, “Listen, they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can’t.”  
Dean didn’t want to look at you as he was still pissed. However, you knew he knew you were right. You always knew what he was thinking. He nodded and reluctantly threw the gun into the trunk and locked it.  
“Fine.” he said.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You, Sam, and Dean walked along the river before stepping up by some trees.  
“Hey, hey.” Dean stopped you and Sam, “I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise.” You looked at him, confused, before he pointed at a large building. The sign out in the front said “Sunshine Apartments.”   
“That’s pretty smart.” you said, “I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside.”  
“Yeah, and make anybody attack us.” Sam realized.  
“And so we can’t kill them –” Dean said frustrated, “a building full of human shields.”  
“They probably know exactly what we look like, too.” you said sighing, “And they could look like anybody.”  
“Yeah, this sucks out loud.” Dean said.  
“Tell me about it.” Sam replied, “Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?” Dean looked over at the building for a minute.  
“Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians.” he suggested.  
“Okay,” you agreed, liking his plan, “but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?”  
“Seven minutes exactly.” Dean said as you began formulating your plan.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fire alarm was pulled and the city was there in seven minutes. You blended in with the civilians exciting the complex. You spotted a few firemen and sauntered up to them.  
“Hey, what’s happening? Is it a fire?” you asked, while Sam and Dean were stealing firefighter uniforms from the truck.  
“We’re figuring that out right now, man” the fireman said moving you away, “Just stay back.”  
You twirled your hair, “Are you going to fight the big old fire? That is so brave.” you hated yourself. You could just feel Dean laughing.  
“Mam,” he said, “you have to stay back.” It wasn’t long before Sam gave you the signal and you waved goodbye to the firefighter. Then, you, Sam, and Dean put on the firefighting uniforms and headed into the building. Dean was using the EMF meter to check apartments. You walked down the hall as he held it up to each door.  
“I’ve always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.” Dean said through the mask.  
“You never told me that.” Sam said and he probably said something else but all of the sudden you got one of your weird feelings again and you went ahead of them.   
“It’s this room.” you said turning to the guys.  
“She’s basically an EMF meter.” Dean joked to Sam. They joined you at the door ad banged on it loudly. “This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate.” he shouted. You could hear the door being unlocked. Before the demons could open the door, Dean had kicked it open. You immediately started spraying the demons with holy water from your firefighter tanks before you could even register what they looked like or how many there were. You soon discovered it was a man and a woman. The demons screamed at the touch of the holy water. Dean punched the man and shoved him in the closet while Sam and you ran out of holy water. The woman growled and jumped towards you but Sam grabbed her as she struggled.  
“Come on!” Dean called as he open the closet and Sam threw the woman in so she and   
the man both fell over in the already wrecked closet. As soon as you closed the door they were back up and pounding on the other side. You quickly opened the salt container and salted the closet door. You were ready to catch your breath but Sam and Dean were still going. The three of you stripped the firefighter uniforms to your clothes underneath. You ran to the bedroom door, panting from all the excitement. Dean slowly opened the bedroom door as there could be other demons on the other side. But you soon saw that the only person in the room was John, passed out and tied to the bed.  
Dean went straight to his father as you and Sam watched from the doorway. You could hear Sam still catching his breath. “Dad?” Dean asked and leaned down to hear if his father was still breathing. “He’s still breathing. Dad! Wake up. Dad!” You and Sam were relieved.  
Dean went and got his knife to cut out the restraints on John’s wrists when you stopped him. “Wait. Wait.” you said getting that weird feeling again.  
“What?” Dean asked, annoyed.  
“He could be possessed for all we know.” you suggested.  
“What, are you nuts?” Dean furrowed his brows.  
“She’s right Dean.” Sam agreed, “We’ve got to be sure.” Sam then took a flask of holy water out of the duffel bag and went and sprinkled it on John. You waited a moment but it had no effect. John began to moan and started to wake up.  
“Sam?” John asked groggily, “Why are you splashing water on me?” You chuckled a bit, relieved.  
“Dad, are you okay?” Dean asked, concerned.  
“They’ve been drugging me.” John replied, “Where’s the Colt?”  
“Don’t worry,” you said sharing a glance with Sam, “it’s safe.” John nodded as Dean started quickly cutting him free. As soon as he was free, Sam and Dean began to lift John out of the bed and start helping him out through the bedroom door. You were right behind them when the front door burst open and two demons came striding in.   
“Back! Back!” said Dean as you quickly moved out of the way so they could help John over to the fire escape. You shut the door just as the demons reached it. You grabbed the salt from Sam’s bag and salted the door as the fireman demon used his ax to try and cut through the door. As soon as you finished you turned and saw that Dean and John were already out and Sam was waiting for you.  
“Y/N, let’s go!!” he called. You ran towards him and he made sure you went in front of him down the fire escape. Dean was at the bottom, helping his dad down. Sam was down right after you and he went in front as you helped Dean with John. Suddenly, Sam was attacked and thrown to the ground by a demon.  
“Sam!” Dean called as the demon began beating Sam to death. You didn’t think twice, you ran towards the demon and kicked it in the face expecting it to fall to the ground so you can help Sam. Instead, the kick had no effect and it looked at you before throwing you with it’s mind. You felt yourself hit something hard and all of the sudden there was glass all around you. You were aching with pain but all you could think about was Sam. You heard his cries of pain and you tried to get back up. You realized that you had been flung into a parked car and had shattered the windshield. You were trying to get up without cutting your hand when you heard a loud gunshot. Looking over, you saw that Dean had shot the demon with none other than the Colt.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poor Sam. You had broken into a cabin the woods to stay for the night before heading back to Bobby’s place. Sam’s whole right eye was swollen. You didn’t even want to look at it. You were still a little sore from hitting the windshield as well. You and Sam were salting the windows and doors when Dean came in.  
“How is he?” you asked softly.  
“He just needed a little rest, that’s all.” he said with a comforting smile to you before turning to his brother. “How are you?”  
“I’ll survive.” Sam replied, “Hey, you don’t think we were followed here, do you?”  
“I don’t know.” Dean replied scratching the back of his neck, “I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.”  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed looking at his brother uncomfortably, “Hey, uh.... Dean, you, um...... you saved my life back there.”  
“So, I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?” Dean said trying to lighten the mood.  
“Dean, he’s trying to thank you.” you said with a smirk. Dean nodded.  
“You’re welcome.” he said to Sam. Sam nodded and went back over to salt the door.  
“Hey, Y/N?” Dean asked so only you could hear. You looked up at him.  
“Yeah?” you asked sitting on the table in front of Dean. You saw that his eyes were wet as he thought on what he was about to say.  
“You know that guy I shot?” he asked and you nodded, “There was a person in there.”  
“You didn’t have a choice, Dean.” you said, trying to comfort him.  
“Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me.” Dean said not really looking at you. He was more deep in thought.  
“Then what does?” you asked.  
“Killing that guy, killing Meg.” Dean explained softly with no expression, “I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you, Sam, or Dad, the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh .... it scares me sometimes.”  
You looked at him not quite knowing what to say. He nodded and smiled at you. You could tell he was regretting opening up because he didn’t think you understood. But you did.  
“It shouldn’t.” said John as you spun around to see him enter the room, “You did good.”  
“You’re not mad?” Dean asked surprised.  
“For what?” John asked. You were getting one of your weird feelings again.  
“Using a bullet.” Dean replied as you realized something was wrong but you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was.  
“Mad?” John said, “I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have.”  
“Thanks.” Dean replied and as soon as he said this the wind started to pick up outside and the lights began to flicker. They all went over to the window. That wasn’t the weird feeling though. You stayed back trying to figure it out.  
“It found us. It’s here.” John said, panicked. “Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door.”  
“I already did it.” Sam replied, proud of himself.  
“Well, check it, okay?” John said before looking back out at the window.  
“Okay.” Sam said and went out of the room to check.  
“Dean, you got the gun?” John asked. Your feeling was getting stronger. Whatever was wrong was coming from John. But the holy water. You weren’t sure.  
“Yeah.” Dean replied.  
“Give it to me.” John said putting his hand out.  
“Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation.” Dean replied and John looked frustrated, “It disappeared.” Then it hit you. You could read almost everyone except for John. Your feelings were always right. John was possessed.  
“This is me.” John replied “I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry.” John put his hand out again. Dean looked hesitantly at his father and then down at the gun.  
“Don’t give it to him Dean.” you said finally, now sure of yourself since Dean seemed to be skeptical as well.  
“Son, please.” John pleaded. Dean started to back away a few steps with you behind him.  
“Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?” John said starting to get frustrated.  
“He’d be furious.” Dean said. “That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me, he’d tear me a new one.” John, not knowing what to say just looked at him.  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked, looking to you.  
“I’m sure.” you said.  
“Dean, you can’t be serious.” John said, “How would she even know?” But Dean just raised the Colt and pointed it straight at John.  
“You’re not my Dad.” Dean said.  
“Dean, it’s me.” John pleaded, confused.  
Dean had a straight face.”I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain’t him. I trust Y/N.”  
“What the hell’s gotten into you?” John asked, flustered.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Dean said, still pointing the gun. “Stay back.” Just then Sam came back into the room and completely shocked.  
“Dean? Y/N? What the hell’s going on?”  
“Your brother and friend have lost their minds.” John said to Sam before looking back down the barrel.  
“He’s not your father Sam.” you explained to him. “He’s possessed. I think he’s been possessed since we rescued him. That’s when my weird feelings started.”   
“Don’t listen to her, Sammy.” John said. “You’ve only known her what-eight months? I’m your father. She could be possessed.”  
“Dean, how do you know?” Sam asked.  
Dean was fighting back tears, “He’s .... he’s different.” Dean said.  
John spoke again, “You know, we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you’ve gotta trust me.”  
Sam was looking back and forth between his father, you, and his brother. Dean glanced at him, but didn’t say anything else to convince him. You knew Sam trusted you. You trusted him to make the right decision.  
“Sam?” John pleaded. Sam was looking back and forth before he finally stood by your side.  
“No. No.” Sam said to John believing what you were saying. John just looked at the three of you, heartbroken.  
“Fine.” John said with tears in his eyes, “You’re all so sure, go ahead. Kill me.” John waited as Dean grew hesitant. John looked down. You, Sam, and Dean weren’t quite sure quite what to do. You were still processing the whole situation. Could you have been wrong? Dean held the gun but just couldn’t pull the trigger.  
“I thought so.” said John before he looked up with yellow eyes and a smirk. Sam pushed you behind him and lunged at the demon but was thrown against the wall, pinned there. About a second later you and Dean were thrown as well and the Colt was flung from Dean’s hands to the ground. You were in the middle of Sam and Dean, unable to move your body from the wall.  
“What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.” the demon inside John said as he effortlessly picked up the gun and twirled it in his fingers.  
“It’s you, isn’t it?” Sam realized, “We’ve been looking for you for a long time.” That’s when you realized it wasn’t just any demon. It was the one that killed your mom. The one that killed the boy’s mom.  
“Well, you found me.” said the yellow-eyed demon.  
“But the holy water?” you asked.  
“You think something like that works on something like me?” it laughed proudly. You saw Sam out of the corner trying to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but it was no use.  
“I’m gonna kill you!” he shouted.  
“Oh, that’d be a neat trick.” the demon smiled as he put the gun down on the table, “In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.” Sam looked at the gun but nothing happened. The demon sauntered over until he was between you and Dean.  
“Well, this is fun.” yellow-eyes sighed with a smile, “I could’ve killed you a hundred times today, but this......this is worth the wait.” Dean struggled, still pinned to the wall.  
“Don’t you touch her!” Dean shouted.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” the demon said giving you a look that made your skin crawl. He then turned back to Dean. “Your Dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says “hi”, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood.”  
“Let him go, or I swear to God –” Dean yelled struggling against his invisible restraints.  
“What? What are you and God gonna do?” the demon questioned leaning in close to Dean. “You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice.You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter.”  
“Who, Meg?” Dean figured out.  
“The one in the alley?” the demon got closer before pulling away. “That was my boy. You understand.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” you said under your breath.  
“What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children.” he walked over to you. “How would you feel if I killed your family?” he smiled at you, “Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right.”  
“You son of a bitch.” you spat.  
“I wanna know why. Why’d you do it?” Sam asked.  
The demon turned to Sam, “You mean why did I send my daughter to kill her dad? Why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess?”  
“Yeah.” Sam said angrily.  
“You know, Dean, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him.” said the demon turning to Dean and then back to Sam, “Been shopping for rings and everything. You want to know why? Because they got in the way.”  
“In the way of what?” you asked. The demon snapped his head towards you.  
“My plans for you, Y/N. And for Sammy, of course.” he said with a sinister smile, “You... and all the children like you.” You and Sam looked at each other, confused. The demon just laughed.  
“Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh?” Dean said with a smile, “Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing.”  
The demon walked over to Dean. “Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth.”  
“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” Dean asked, not letting any pain show.  
“You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you.” you wanted to go over and smack that demon in the face. Frustrated, you felt a tear drip down your cheek. “Not like you need them. Sam – he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you.”  
“I bet you’re real proud of your kids, too, huh?” you said and the demon turned back to you, “Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.” you smiled. If you couldn’t kill him, you could at least get some satisfaction out of the insult. He stepped back and puts his head down. When he looks back up you felt an intense, hot, pain come over your whole body. You screamed out in pain.  
“Y/N! No!” you heard Sam cried. You felt a warm substance ooze heavily from your chest. You saw Sam and Dean struggling against their restraints through your blurry vision. You began to taste iron as you screamed in pain.  
“Dad! Dad!” you heard Dean cry, “Don’t you let it kill her!”  
The pain suddenly stopped and you felt yourself falling in and out of consciousness. “Y/N? Are you okay?” Sam whispered. John looked at Dean again and smiles. Now Dean had started screaming in pain.  
“No.” you barely got out as your whole body was in absolute pain. Red blood started flowing freely out of Dean. Sam struggled as hard as he could to break free. Blood started running out of Dean’s mouth as well.  
“Dad, please.” Dean said, still having more strength than you. Then you suddenly went into unconsciousness. The next thing you knew, Sam was shaking you as Dean took a seat on the table, catching his breath.  
“Y/N? Y/N, hey? Oh God, you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Sam said, leaning over you.  
“Your Dad…” you said groggily, “the demon is still in him.” You could still sense it. Sam got up and went over to check on John. He was lying motionless on the floor. Dean stumbled over to you.  
“Are you okay?” you asked him. His mouth still had blood on it.  
“I’m fine.” he said brushing it off. “What about you?”  
Before you could answer, you heard John yelling loudly from the other side of the room. “Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!” You turned your head slightly to see Sam aiming the gun at John. “Do it now!”  
“Sam, don’t you do it.” Dean said sternly, “Don’t you do it.”  
“You’ve gotta hurry!” John struggled, on the ground, “I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!”  
“Sam, no.” Dean said.  
“You do this!” John yelled “Sammy!! Sam.....” Suddenly the demon left John in a black cloud from his mouth. It then disappeared into through the floor. You rested your head back down and looked back up at Dean, relieved but still in pain.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was not long before you were all in the impala. Sam was driving with John by his side. John was gasping in pain. You and Dean were slumped in the back seat. You were laying your head on his shoulder and he was laying his head on your head. His jacket was draped over the both of you like blanket. You and Dean were both almost asleep. You found it hard, however, to completely drift off with the pain being so strong. So, you simply had your eyes closed as you listened to Dean’s breathing and the rattling of the impala.  
“Look, just hold on, alright.” Sam said, “The hospital’s only ten minutes away.”  
“I’m surprised at you, Sammy.” John said, sounding disappointed, “Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything.” You opened your eyes at the sudden start in conversation. You saw Sam look into the rearview mirror at you and Dean before closing your eyes again.  
“No, sir. Not before everything.” you heard Sam respond, “Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon.....” Everything happened so fast. A bright light caused you to open your eyes and as soon as you did your seatbelt was tugging tight on your neck. You heard the shattering of the window and felt Dean grab your hand. You felt the wind become knocked out of you and then you fell completely unconscious.


	6. In my Time of Dying

Your eyes slowly blinked open. Everything hurt. You didn’t even remember what happened last. The sun was shining bright and your eyelids were extremely heavy. You realized that you were on a gurney and there was a breathing mask on your face.   
“180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95.” you heard a paramedic say. There were so many sounds. Helicopter, paramedics, sirens, but the one you heard above all else was Sam’s.  
“Tell me if they’re okay!” he shouted, “Are they even alive?!” You remember wanting to tell him that you were okay and that everything would be fine. But before you could, you fell unconscious again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s POV  
There I saw my body, lying there unconscious. I didn’t know what to think.Still reeling from the shock of seeing my unconscious body, I turned to see Y/N and Sam enter. I was relieved that they were both okay. Y/N was immediately at my bedside, her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill. Sam was the same but he stayed at the door and stares at my body, breathing heavily.  
“Sammy! Y/N!” I exclaimed even though I knew they couldn’t hear me, “You both look good. Considering.”  
“Oh, no.” Sam said softly.  
“Man, tell me you can hear me.” I said. He couldn’t. “How's dad? Is he okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!” I shouldn't have expected anything back. Y/N moved her head and furrowed her brows, however. Maybe she could sense me. She did have that weird superpower. Then I got to wondering, maybe she was psychic like Sam. We’ve never considered it. The doctor then walked in.  
“Your father's awake. You can go see him if you like.” the doctor said to Sam.  
“Thank god.” I said, relieved.  
“Doc, what about Dean?” Y/N asked, concerned about me.  
“Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney.” the doctor explained causing my heart to drop, “But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema.”  
“Well, what can we do?” Sam asked.  
“Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up.” the doctor said solemnly, “If he wakes up.”  
“If?” Y/N clarified.  
“I have to be honest —” the doctor started.  
I overlapped him, “Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up.”  
“Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long.” the doctor was saying, “He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.”  
Y/N’s face dropped as the doctor left. I wanted more than anything to reach out and tell her that I was right here and she didn’t need to worry. I turned to Sam.  
“Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?” I said but of course, he couldn’t hear me. I followed him, and Y/N back to Dad’s room. He was lying there with his arm in a sling. Y/N was sitting in the chair in the corner and Sam was standing over him. Dad then pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to Y/N.  
“Here.” Dad said, “Give them my insurance.” Y/N took the card and smiled sweetly as she read it.   
“Elroy McGillicutty?” she read.  
“And his two loving sons and goddaughter.” he replied with a smile, “So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?”  
Y/N’s and Sam’s faces dropped again. “Nothing.” said Sam, “Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him.”  
“We'll look for someone.” Dad nodded.  
“Yeah.” Y/N agreed.  
“But guys,” Dad said, “I don't know if we're gonna find anyone.” I couldn’t believe he wasn’t actually going to try.  
“Why not?” Sam asked, “I found that faith healer before.” I nodded in agreement although no one could see me.  
“All right, that was, that was one in a million.” Dad said.   
“So what?” Sam replied, growing frustrated, “Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?”  
“No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone.” Dad replied before waiting a beat. “Where's the Colt?”  
“Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?” Sam asked, still frustrated.  
“Sam-” Y/N started. She was always the peacekeeper. Dad interrupted.  
“We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too.” Dad said, making a good point, “That gun may be our only card.”  
“It's in the trunk.” Y/N answered, “They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83.”  
“All right.” John nodded, “You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside.”  
“I already called Bobby.” Sam replied, “He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place.”  
“All right. You, you guys go meet up with Bobby. you get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security.” Dad said.  
“I think I've got it covered.” said Sam as he and Y/N got up to leave.  
“Hey.” Dad said causing them to turn around. He held out a piece of paper, “Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me.” Y/N took it from Dad.  
“Acacia?” she read, “Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?”  
“Protection.” Dad replied. Y/N nodded and went first out the door. Sam was following but stopped and turned around.  
“Hey, Dad?” he asked, “You know, the demon, he said he had plans for Y/N and I, and children like us. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?”  
“No, I don't.” Dad said, not really thinking on it. Sam nodded and left. I leaned behind the door, looking at Dad.   
“Well, you sure know something.” I commented as Dad looked as if he was hiding something from Sam.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV  
“Oh man, Dean is going to be pissed.” you said as you, Bobby, and Sam looked down at the mangled impala at the junkyard.  
“Look, Sam, Y/N. This... this just ain't worth a tow.” said Bobby picking up a piece of the impala. “I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap.”  
“No.” Sam said, “Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this.” You nodded in agreement.  
“There's nothing to fix.” Bobby replied, “The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging.”  
“Listen to me, Bobby.” you said, your emotions driving you, “If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on…”  
“Okay. You got it.” Bobby said softly.  
“Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him.” Sam said, looking to you. You took the paper out of your pocket and handed it to Bobby, who looked at it with a frown.  
“What's John want with this?” he asked.  
“Protection from the demon?” Sam replied. Bobby gave him a look. “What?”  
“Oh, nothing, it's just, uh -- “ Bobby started, worrying you.  
“Bobby?” you asked, “What's going on?” Bobby then explained to you and Sam that the ingredients for summoning a demon. Sam drove, angrily, back to the hospital. By the time you got there, you were hungry. You went to the cafeteria to get something to eat as Sam went back to his dad’s room. You decided a cup of noodles would be best. So you got that and went back to John’s room. John and Sam were arguing inside.  
“Do not tell me how I feel!” John yelled as you entered the room, neither of them noticing you. “I am doing this for Dean.”  
“How?” Sam argued, “How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!”  
“Come on guys-” you started, putting the noodles down on John’s bedside, but they overlapped you.  
“You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too!” John yelled, “This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened. “  
“It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too.” Sam yelled.  
“Hey Dean would not want you guys fighting!” you shouted but they both ignored you. You got a weird feeling again.  
“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now.” John yelled.  
“Go to hell.” Sam said. You sighed as they were getting too far.  
“I should have never taken you along in the first place.” John argued, “I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —” Suddenly the cup of noodles went flying and crashed to the floor. You, Sam, and John all looked at each other confused. Before you could even think on it, doctors and nurses starting running through the halls.  
“Something's going on out there.” said John, jerking his head, indicating for you and Sam to go find out what it was. You and Sam ran out to the hall and saw that they were heading to Dean’s room. Panicked, you ran after them. You reached Dean’s room to find monitors beeping, and a doctor and some nurses surrounding Dean, resuscitating him.  
“All clear.“ called the doctor as you and Sam huddled in the doorway. You couldn’t watch. You buried your head in Sam’s chest. He put his arm around you. His heart was beating nervously.  
“No.” you heard Sam say, close to tears.   
“Still no pulse.” the nurse said to the doctor.  
“Okay, let's go again, 360.” the doctor replied.  
“Charging.” said the nurse. The sounds were wild as the monitors continued to lose hope and the doctors worked quick. You were fidgeting and crying at the thought of Dean dying.  
“It’s going to be okay.” Sam said to you but he didn’t sound so sure.  
“I said get back!” you heard faintly in your head. It sounded sort of like Dean. You let go of Sam and blinked, confused. Suddenly, the monitors started slowing until they were quiet.  
“We have a pulse.” said one of the nurses as the others started calming down, “We're back into sinus rhythm.”  
You and Sam sighed in relief and backed into the hallway, watching from there. Neither of you said anything. Sam just pulled you into a tight hug. Once you let go you looked up at him and said, “Sam, I think I heard Dean.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Sam entered Dean’s room later than afternoon after concluding that you had both felt Dean’s presence. So naturally, there was only one logical thing to do.  
“Hey.” you said to the open room, “We think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of us for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk.” Sam pulled out the box labeled "Mystical Talking Board". You felt pretty weird about this but you wanted to try it anyways. You and Sam circled around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor next to each other. He opened the box and pulls out the board. You and Sam both put two fingers on the Ouija pointer.  
“Dean?” Sam asked, “Dean, are you here?” You and Sam waited for a minute but nothing happened. Suddenly the pointer started to move towards “yes”.  
You and Sam looked at each other, laughing in relief. “It's good to hear from you, man.” he said, “It hasn't been the same without you, Dean.” Suddenly the pointer started moving to the “H” on the board.  
“Dean, what?” you asked beginning to read the letters the pointer was moving to, “H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?” The pointer slid to “Yes”.  
“It's in the hospital, what you're hunting?” Sam pressed, “Do, do you know what it is?”  
“What is it?” you clarified the question. The pointer slid again to R, E, A, P.  
“A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?” Sam asked before the pointer slid to “Yes.” Sam continued, “If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it.”  
“There’s got to be a way.” you said. Following your idea, you ran to John’s room with Sam close behind you. You entered the room expecting to find John there but he was gone. Sam caught up and finding his dad gone, was as confused as you. You went over to John’s bed and reached underneath it to find his journal. You handed it to Sam and ran back to Dean’s room.  
“Hey, so Dad wasn’t in his room.” Sam announced to the empty room and you and him sat on the edge of the bed. Anyone walking by would probably think you were crazy. “Y/N went and got Dad’s journal though. Who knows? Maybe there is something in here.” Sam flipped through a few pages until landing on one entitled “Reapers.” You read over the page a few times as John’s handwriting was hard to make out. The page was mostly about the origins of reapers and didn’t really say anything about killing them. You and Sam sighed as you weren’t able to find anything to help Dean.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean’s POV  
After seeing the page in Dad’s journal I came to a realization. I quickly ran to a room and found Tessa sitting calmly on the bed.  
“Hi, Dean.” she said simply.  
“You know, you read the most interesting things.” I said stubbornly, “For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, uh, a pretty girl. You are much prettier than the last reaper I met.”  
“I was wondering when you would figure it out.” she said, her tone as calming as a dove.  
“I should have known.” I replied, frustrated, “That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out. “  
“It's my sandbox,” she explained standing up, “I can make you see whatever I want.”  
“What, is this like a turn-on for you?” I asked, treating her like the monster she was, “What, toying with me?”  
“You didn't give me much choice.” she said, not acting like the monster I knew she was, “You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me.”  
“Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?” I asked angrily.  
“How death is nothing to fear.” she said coming closer and reaching up and touching my cheek. “It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already.”  
I crossed over to the now dark window. “Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break. “  
“Stage three: bargaining.” she commented, following me.  
“I'm serious.” I pleaded, not sure if it would do me much good, “My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me.”  
“The fight's over.” Tessa said calmly.  
I turned to her saying, “No, it isn't.”  
“It is for you. Dean.” she said, “You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them.”  
“My brother. My friend. They could die without me.” I said, thinking of leaving Y/N and Sam behind.  
“Maybe they will, maybe they won't.” she said, “Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death.”  
“I think I'll pass on the seventy-two virgins, thanks.” I said turning back to the window, “I'm not that into prude chicks anyway.”  
“That's funny.” she said comforting me, “You're very cute.”  
I turned to her growing frustrated. “There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do.”  
“Well, like you said. There's always a choice.” she said surprising me, “I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent.”  
“What are you saying?” I asked, furrowing my brows.  
“Dean.” she said, “How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt.” I sat on the bed as I came to this realization. I didn’t want to leave but I didn’t want to become a ghost either.  
“It's time to put the pain behind you.” Tessa said as she sat down beside me and began to stroke my hair.  
“And go where?” I asked, knowing which option was smarter.  
“Sorry.” she said to my surprise, “I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?” As I turned to look at her, the lights started flickering, a familiar buzzing started.  
“What are you doing that for?” I asked, confused.  
“I'm not doing it.” she replied, just as confused as I was. That couldn’t be good. Suddenly, black smoke started to rise out of the vent on the ground.  
“What the hell?” I exclaimed as it started to make its way towards Tessa.  
“You can't do this!” she exclaimed, “Get away!”  
“What's happening?!” I said as Tessa screamed and the black smoke flowed into her mouth. Suddenly, everything stopped and she turned around with her eyes glowing yellow.  
“Today's your lucky day, kid.” it said before I had time to think and it quickly placed a hand on my forehead and I fell into unconsciousness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV  
It was nighttime now. You and Sam weren’t able to find anything. You went into Dean’s room and sat in a chair by the window, close to his bed. Seeing him hooked up to the breathing machine and the heart monitor going up and down scared you. Dean was close to death.  
“Dean, are you here?” you asked looking around, “We couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with Sam and your dad constantly fighting.” you chuckled a little trying to lighten your own mood but it wasn’t working. You felt hot tears start to drip down your face. “The truth is...I’m scared. I don’t know who I am, Dean. I’m orphaned. You and Sam are my only family. I can’t lose you like I’ve lost everyone else.” you were close to sobbing. You tried to calm yourself down. You reached out and held Dean’s hand. “Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, not now. You have to keep fighting okay?” You had so much more to say but you didn’t have the words to say them. Suddenly, Dean’s hand squeezed yours. You looked at him, surprised. Dean suddenly gasped, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat.   
“Dean?” you realized what was happening. “Help! I need help!” you called into the hallway.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I can't explain it.” the doctor said as Dean layed in bed, free of his breathing tubes. It was the next day and the doctor had run countless tests on Dean. You and Sam were next to his bed. “The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you.”  
“Thanks, doc.” Dean replied before the doctor left. Then he turned to you and Sam. “So you said a Reaper was after me?”  
“Yeah.” you nodded.  
“How'd I ditch it?” he asked.  
“You got me.” Sam replied, “Dean, you really don't remember anything?”  
“No,” Dean said, “but Y/N, you could sense me?” You nodded and Dean continued. “Okay these weird feelings of yours have got to be more than they seem.”  
Sam nodded. You looked to the both of them, clueless. “Y/N I think your psychic.” Sam said.  
“Like you?” you asked surprised.  
“In your own way, yeah.” Sam replied. “I mean think about it. You practically read people’s minds and always know when something is about to happen.”  
You nodded. Dean continued, “And when did the feelings start?”  
You looked at him in realization, “About the time you got Sam at Stanford.”  
“When my visions started.” Sam nodded. “The demon said something about special children like us. Do you think it has to do with us both being…” he lagged on the word, “psychic?”  
“Maybe.” you said. Just then there was a knock at the door and you turned around to see John, hovering in the doorway.  
“How you feeling, dude?” he asked.  
“Fine, I guess.” Dean said, “I'm alive.”  
“That's what matters.” said John with a smile.  
“Where were you last night?” Sam asked, angrily.  
“I had some things to take care of.” John replied, not giving into Sam’s tone.  
“Well, that's specific.” Sam snapped.  
“Come on, Sam.” Dean tried to mediate to no avail.  
“Did you go after the demon?” Sam asked.  
“No.” John simply said.  
“You know, why don't I believe you right now?” Sam asked, still angry.  
“Can we not fight?” John pleaded, “You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?”  
Sam furrowed his brows, “Dad, are you alright?”  
“Yeah.” he nodded, “Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine? Take Y/N with ya.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” said Sam, skeptical. You followed him out of the room. Sam was frowning as you walked towards the cafeteria.  
“Something wrong?” you asked him although your “psychic powers” were telling you that there was definitely something fishy going on here.  
“He’s acting weird.” Sam said, deep in thought.  
“Yeah,” you agreed, “maybe he did go after the demon.” Sam simply nodded but you continued, “but if he did, Sam, don’t argue with the old man right now. We just got Dean back. Let’s enjoy that. You can ask him about the demon another time.”  
Sam nodded, “You’re right.” he said as you reached the coffee machine, “One step at a time.”  
Sam got his dad some coffee and you went back to give it to John. Suddenly, Sam looked into a room and there was John, passed out on the floor.  
“Dad?!” said Sam dropped the cup in shock. You and him immediately rushed to John’s sides, kneeling over him and screaming for help. It wasn’t long before the doctors and nurses responded and got John in a hospital bed, prepared to save him. It was such a dejavu moment. Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempted resuscitation, this time on John. You, Dean, and Sam hovered in the doorway, and a nurse came and tried to push you out.  
“No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!” Dean yelled not making eye contact with the nurse ad he was focused on John. You knew John would be fine. He had to be. The same thing happened to Dean and he was just fine.  
“Come on.” you pleaded, not realizing you had said your thoughts out loud.  
“Okay, stop compressions.” said the doctor making you ponder on what that meant.  
“Come on, come on.” Dean pleaded, him and Sam both close to tears.  
“Still no pulse.” the nurse informed the doctor. All of the nurses began to stop.  
“Okay, that's it everybody. I’ll call it.” said the doctor and you prepared for the worst. The doctor looked at his watch.  
“Time of death: 10:41 am.”


	7. Everybody Loves A Clown

You stared at John’s body, burning on the pyre. Sam was fidgeting, tears in his eyes. Dean just stared, emotionless, although you knew he was dying inside. They had their hands in their pockets. You knew how they had felt. When your dad was killed you were wrecked. You stood behind them, cold but both boys were too caught up in the death of their dad to offer you a jacket like they usually did. You didn’t blame them. You didn’t dare say a word.  
“Before he…” Sam started, “before, did he say anything to you? About anything?”  
There was silence for a moment. “No. Nothing.” Dean replied. He was lying.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had spent a week and Bobby’s. All Dean did was stay outside and fix the impala. Sam kept himself for awhile and began to deal. Eventually he came out and was starting to get back to normal. You and Sam sat at Bobby’s kitchen counter while Dean was outside working on the car.  
“You think he’s ready to work again?” you asked Sam, taking a sip of coffee.  
“I think he’s been ready for way too long.” Sam replied with a sigh, “He’ll do anything to get his mind off Dad. He doesn’t want to deal.”  
“Maybe I could talk to him.” you suggested, “He usually listens to me.”  
Sam nodded quietly before looking down at his phone. “I think I’m close to cracking this voicemail.” he said, “I’ll be right back.” he took his phone into the other room and you decided it was time to go and talk to Dean. You went out to the junkyard and there he was underneath his car working on it, only his legs sticking out. It was a little more than a rusted frame, but it looked considerably less crunched than last time you had seen it. “Shambala” was playing.  
“How's the car coming along?” you asked, trying to inch into the conversation slowly.  
“Slow.” Dean replied, obviously not wanting to talk.  
“Yeah?” you continued, “Need any help?”  
“What, you under a hood?” he asked as he dropped something heavy, “I'll pass.”  
“Need anything else, then?” you tried again. Dean pushed himself out from under the car and stood.  
“Stop it, Y/N.” he said as he went over to put a tool away.  
“Stop what?” you asked following him.  
“Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay.” he said, not looking at you as he polished a wrench, “I'm okay. Really. I promise.”  
You looked around, “All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up your dad once.”  
“You know what? You're right.” he said and you gave him a sad smile, “Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance.”  
“Don't patronize me, Dean.” you said, growing frustrated, “Your dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened.”  
“What do you want me to say?” he asked, still not giving in to you.  
“Say something, all right?” you shouted, “Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car.”  
“Revenge, huh?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” you replied.  
“Sounds good.” Dean said sarcastically, “You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Y/N. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car.”  
“You might be able to Dean.” you said trying to get him to look you in the eye, “But Sam-you're supposed to be there for him.”  
“Well that’s what you’re here for.” he said with a sarcastic smile. He must be pretty broken inside to be arguing with you. He never argued with you. Just then, you heard the door shut and Sam made his way out to where the two of you were.  
“Hey I got something.” Sam said, “I cracked this voicemail on Dad’s phone. It’s some lady talking about how she can help him. The message is four months old.”  
“Dad saved that chick’s message for four months?” Dean clarified.  
“Yeah.” Sam replied, “But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address.”  
“Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars.” you said. It wasn’t long before you borrowed a car from Bobby and tracked the address down to a roadhouse saloon in Nebraska. You got out of the beat-up, poorly maintained minivan Bobby had loned you.  
“This is humiliating.” Dean exclaimed, slamming the door, “I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!” You looked up at the roadhouse and it confirmed your growing suspicion.  
“No way.” you said, staring up at it. The boys were already ahead of you. They were just about to go inside when you realized that Sam left his phone in the car. You went back quickly to get it, eager to get inside. By the time you had gotten inside you saw Ellen with a gun to Sam’s back and Jo with a rifle as Dean clutched a bleeding nose.  
“Y/N?” Jo asked upon seeing you.  
“Jo! Ellen!” you exclaimed. Jo dropped the rifle and ran up to give you a hug. It had been years since you had seen her last. Ellen lowered her gun as well. Sam and Dean stared at you confused. “Sam, Dean, this is-”  
“Sam? Dean? Winchester?” Ellen asked.  
“Yeah.” Sam replied.  
“Son of a bitch.” Ellen said with a smile.  
“Mom, you know these guys?” Jo asked.  
“Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys.” Ellen said as Jo joined her behind the counter. You, Sam, and Dean went to sit on the bar stools.  
You smiled, excited to see Jo and Ellen again. “Y/N.” said Dean confused, “Care to fill us in?”  
“Oh, yeah.” you said, “This is Ellen and her daughter Jo. My dad and I used to come through Harvelle’s all the time. Jo and I practically grew up together.”  
“Your not gonna hit me again are you?” Dean asked Jo, still holding his nose. Ellen went to get him a towel with some ice in it.  
“Man, Y/N, last time I saw you was that poltergeist case in ‘03!” Jo exclaimed, obviously happy to see you.  
“Yeah, that was your first hunt wasn’t it?” you asked, reminiscing.  
“Yep.” she said, “Just turned 18.” Ellen came back with the towel and handed it to Dean.  
“Thanks.” said Dean applying it to his injury, “You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?”  
“Well, the demon, of course.” Ellen replied, leaning on the counter, “I heard he was closing in on it.”  
“What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed?” Dean asked, “I mean, who, who are you? How do you know about all this?”  
“Hey, I just run a saloon.” Ellen replied, “But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once.”  
“Oh yeah?” Dean continued, “How come he never mentioned you before?”  
“You'd have to ask him that.” she replied. You wish she hadn’t said that. The boys were still sore.  
“So why exactly do we need your help?” Dean asked.  
“Hey, don't do me any favors.” she said, “Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John or David wouldn't have sent you if... “ she stopped realizing something might be wrong. “Neither of them sent you.” You, Sam, and Dean all exchanged glances. “They’re all right, aren't they?”  
“No. No, they aren’t.” Sam replied, “It was the demon, we think. It sent something to kill Y/N’s dad. And our dad well... it, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess.”  
“I'm so sorry.” Ellen said genuinely.  
“It's okay.” Dean said, “We're all right.” You knew that he, however, was not alright.  
“Really?” Ellen asked Dean, “I know how close you and your dad were.”  
“Really, lady, I'm fine.” Dean answered quickly. Sam was eager to change the subject.  
“So look,” he said, “if you can help, we could use all the help we can get. ‘  
“Well, we can't.” Ellen replied, “But Ash will.” You jumped up, remembering Ash.  
“Who's Ash?” Sam asked.  
“Ash!” you exclaimed turning around, excited to see him. Ash had been passed out on the pool table and jerked awake when you called his name. He sat up, flailing.  
“What?” he asked looking around, “It closing' time?”  
“That's Ash?” Sam asked of the mullet man with an unbuttoned plaid shirt with no sleeves and nothing underneath.  
“Mm-hmm.” Jo replied, “He's a genius.” The next thing you knew a brown folder was slapped down on the bar. Sam and Ash were sitting as you and Dean stood behind them. Jo was on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.  
“You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius.” Dean said putting his hands up, “He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie.”  
“I like you.” Ash said, pointing at him.  
“Thanks.” Dean replied and you chuckled.  
“Just give him a chance.” Jo said. Dean took a seat and opened up the folder.  
“All right.” Dean replied looking at the paper work, “This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it.” He handed it to Ash, obviously not believing in him. Ash pulled out the papers and starts rifling through them.  
“Come on.” Ash said shaking his head, “This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this.”  
“Our dad could.” Sam said with a smile.  
“There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs.” Ash said, surprising Dean, “Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun.”  
“Can you track it or not?” Sam asked finally.  
“Yeah, with this, I think so.” Ash replied, “But it's gonna take time, uh, give me…” he quickly counted before replying “fifty one hours.”  
“Hey, man?” Dean asked as Ash got up with the folder.  
“Yeah.” Ash said turning around.  
“I, uh, I dig the haircut.” Dean smiled.  
“All business up front, party in the back.” Ash said pointing to his mullet. You chuckled. You had missed Ash. As he left, Jo walked by, flirting a little with Dean. He checked her out tiredly, like usual, then got up to follow her. Sam tapped your shoulder seeing something behind the bar.  
“Hey, Ellen, what is that?” Sam asked.  
“It's a police scanner.” Ellen replied, “We keep tabs on things, we…”  
“No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder.” Sam said, pointing to it.  
“Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine.” she said handing it to him, “But take a look, if you want.” You looked over Sam’s shoulder, taking a look at it. It had some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:  
COUPLE MURDERED  
CHILD LEFT ALIVE  
MEDFORD, WISC.  
You spotted Dean and Jo, sitting by the window chatting. You hadn’t really got to talk to Jo so you decided to head over there.  
“Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time.” Dean said to Jo as you approached the table.  
“You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line.” she said and Dean chuckled.  
“Dean we’ve been here 20 min and you’re already hitting on my friend.” you joked and he chuckled embarrassed. You put an arm around him.  
“Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV.” Jo said with a smile.  
“Well... what a bunch of scumbags.” Dean said, even though that was his normal game.  
“Not you.” she said.  
“I guess not.” Dean replied. He looked up at you. “Did you have-”  
“Oh yeah.” you smiled, taking your arm from him. “I came over here to tell you that Sam’s got a case.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asked.  
“A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of.” you explained, “Looks to me like there might be a hunt.”  
“Yeah. So?” Dean asked. Jo smiled and walked off.  
“So, we told her we'd check it out.” you said.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So you took a look at the case: clowns. Sam was deathly afraid of clowns which was funny since he fought much darker things on a daily basis. The case was pretty easy and a few days later you were back at the roadhouse. You, Dean, and Sam were sitting at the bar. Ellen laid down a couple of beers.   
“You guys did a hell of a job.” she commented, “Your dad'd be proud.”   
“Thanks.” Sam said as him and Ellen started to chat. Jo came over and sat on the other side of Dean. You and Sam were barely in earshot.  
“So.” she said clearing her throat.  
“So.” Dean said. You knew you shouldn’t be listening but you couldn’t help it.  
“Am I gonna see you again?” she asked, flirting with him.  
“Do you want to?” he asked.  
“I wouldn't hate it.” she flirted.  
“Hmm. Can I be honest with you?” he asked and she nodded, “See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I don't know.”  
“Wrong place, wrong time?” she asked with a smirk pointing at her mom.   
“Yeah.” he nodded.  
“It's okay, I get it.” she said. Just then the back door opened and Ash entered carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop.   
“Where you guys been?” Ash asked, “Been waitin' for ya.”  
“We were working a job, Ash.” you replied, “Clowns?”  
“Clowns?” he asked surprised, “What the f--”  
“You got something for us, Ash?” Dean asked. Ash nodded and set the laptop down on a table. It looked homemade, with exposed wiring.  
“Did you find the demon?” Sam asked and Ash opened the laptop.  
“It's nowhere around.” Ash informed, “At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off.” Ash continued, “Like a fire alarm.”  
“Do you mind…” Dean asked reaching for the laptop. Ash gave him a look and Dean pulled his hand back from the keyboard.   
“What's up, Y/N?” Ash asked you, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
“I know.” you smiled, “Ash, where did you learn to do all this?”  
“M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting.” Ash replied, shocking you.  
“M.I.T.?” Sam asked surprised.  
“It's a school in Boston.” Ash replied and the look Sam had on his face made you chuckle.  
“Okay.” Dean said, “Give us a call as soon as you know something?”  
“Si, si, compadre.” Ash replied. Dean took another sip of his beer, then set it down. Ash picked t up and drank the rest. Dean tapped you, telling you it was time to head out you, Sam, and Dean headed for the door.  
“Hey, listen -- if i’all need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back.” Ellen offered.  
“Thanks, but no.” Dean replied, “There's something I gotta finish.”  
“Okay.” Ellen said. She went back into the kitchen and Jo walked over to the door.  
“Give me a minute?” you asked the boys and they nodded, “I’ll be there in a bit.”  
“So, you're working with the Winchesters now huh?” Jo asked and you smiled and nodded. “I’m sorry about your dad.”  
“Me too.” you nodded, “But I’ve had a couple months to deal with it. Sam and Dean are still pretty messed up.”  
“That’s reminds me.” Jo said, “You and Dean aren’t a thing right?”  
You laughed. “No, me and Dean aren’t a thing.” you said, “Why do you ask?”  
“No reason.” she said with a smirk, “How about Sam? You're hanging with some cute guys Y/N.”  
“We’re just friends.” you smiled and she nodded. “It was good to see you again Jo.”  
“You too.” she smiled back and you hugged. “Don’t be a stranger.”  
You started heading out the door and you called over your shoulder. “Dont’ worry I won’t be.” You got out the door and the car was already started. You hopped in to drive back to Bobby’s.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as you got back, all Dean wanted to do was work on the car again. So there he was, sweating with dirt all over him. You had told Sam how the last conversation had went. He decided to help you this time. You and Sam walked out to Dean. You kind of stood back to let Sam do the talking. Sam paced for a minute.  
“You were right.” Sam said, surprising you. You thought this was an intervention.  
“About what?” Dean asked.  
“About me and Dad.” Sam said. This was news to you. They must have had a conversation while you weren’t around. “I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late.” Sam’s lips began to tremble. Dean didn’t notice you, watching from afar.   
“I miss him, man.” Sam finally said with tears in his eyes, “And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not alright. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know.”  
Dean didn’t say anything. “I'll let you get back to work.” Sam said. He turned to walk back towards the house. As he approached you, you but your hand out to comfort him but he just walked right past you. You looked back to see Dean still in the moment, however. He still didn’t notice you. He then picked up a crowbar and smashed the window of a nearby car to your surprise. Then he started slamming it into the trunk of his own car, over and over. You heard his grunts as he did so and the look on his face was sad and helpless. He finally dropped the crowbar and it clattered to the ground. He looked up, lip trembling. You could tell he wanted to cry. Then he spotted you and you two made eye contact. You didn’t know what to say. There were tears in his eyes and his face turned red as he realized that you had just seen him let out all his pain and anger.  
“Dean-” you started, tears also in your eyes from the recent dramatic event.  
“Leave me alone.” he said softly looking at the ground. You slowly backed up and turned around and walked back to Bobby’s house.


	8. Croatoan

You saw everything in slow motion. Dean was in a dim hallway, grimly turning towards a door and pulling out a gun. He slid out the clip, tapes it on the gun, then replaced it. Inside the room, there was a Crater Lake poster on the wall. Below it was a young blond man tied to a chair. Nearby were a young woman, a middle-aged woman, and a tough-looking black, bald man. The blonde looked up as Dean opened the door and entered, raising the gun. At regular speed, the blonde began babbling.   
“No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna... no, I swear!” he cried desperately, “It's not in me!”  
“Oh God. We're all gonna die.” the young woman exclaimed, scared.  
“Maybe he's telling' the truth the bald man said to Dean. But Dean simply advanced towards the blonde.  
“He's not him, not anymore.” Dean replied, cocking the gun.  
“No, stop it!” the blonde pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he begged for his life, “Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!”  
Dean turned to the doctor as his eyes darted from her and back to the blonde. “I just . . . I can't tell.” the middle-aged woman replied.  
“No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I-” the blonde started.  
“I got no choice.” Dean replied.  
“I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me!” the blonde was now sobbing as he kept repeating, “Don't, don't. Please!” as Dean prepared to shoot him.   
Suddenly, you looked over to see Sam. He was screaming something at Dean but you couldn’t hear it. It looked as if he was screaming for him to stop. Dean couldn’t hear or see him though. Then, you didn’t see the blonde anymore. Just Dean and the gun. Dean fired twice and your image distorted in a bright flash.  
You opened your eyes and jerked up, panting. You realized that you were on the floor of a motel room, the one you had booked last night on your way out of Mississippi. Suddenly you heard a knock on the door.   
“Come in.” you called as you looked around confused. Dean came in chewing on jerky and carrying a six-pack of beer. You were still panting.  
“What the hell?” he exclaimed, “Same thing happened to Sam like two minutes ago.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove.” you explained to Dean as you searched it on the laptop in Sam and Dean’s motel room.  
“How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?” Dean asked.  
“There was a picture. Crater Lake.” you said, remembering the room so vividly.  
“Okay, what else?” Dean asked.  
“I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair.” you said.  
“And I ventilated him?” Dean asked, surprised.  
“Yeah.” you said, “You thought there was something inside him.”  
“What, a demon?” he asked, “Was he possessed?” You searched your mind for any sign of a demon in the blonde guy.  
“I don't know.” you replied.  
“Well, all Sam’s weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow . . . so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?” he asked. You could tell he needed to find a reason that he would just kill a guy. There had to be a reason.  
“No.” you replied, “Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it.”  
Sam came out of the bathroom, “This is weird.” he said joining in on your conversation, “You and I had the same vision.”  
“Yeah.” you said, “What’s even weirder is I saw you seeing the vision.”  
“Come again?” Dean asked, obviously confused. You were confusing yourself.  
“You saw me?” Sam asked, furrowing his brows.  
“What?” you asked, “You mean you didn’t see me too?”  
“No.” he replied shaking his head, “What was I doing?”  
“You were shouting I think.” you replied.  
“You think?” Dean asked shutting the laptop.  
“I couldn’t hear you.” you explained, “I could just see you. It looked like you were trying to get Dean to stop.”  
“Y/N I don’t think you had the vision.” Sam said, pulling out his dad’s journal. “I think you jumped into mine.”  
“Is that possible?” you asked as Sam flipped through his dad’s journal before showing you a page.  
“It’s possible to jump into a person’s dreams.” he said, “Witches and spirits do it all the time.”  
“But I’m not either.” you replied..  
“And it wasn’t a dream.” Sam replied, “It was a vision. As far as I can tell no one has ever jumped into a vision before.”  
“Congratulations.” Dean said sarcastically standing up, “You’ve added a new psychic trait to your growing list.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well, I'm sure I had a good reason.” Dean said to Sam as they pulled the impala up to a wooden shop in the town the vision had described.  
“I sure hope so.” Sam said as Dean took the keys out of the ignition.  
“What does that mean?” Dean asked looking at him. Sam didn’t say anything. “I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man.” Sam raised and eyebrow and Dean reacted, “I wouldn't!”  
“I never said you would!” Sam defended. “Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what.”  
Dean nodded and the three of you exited the impala. You met a man on the steps of the shop. His name was Mark, you recognized him from the vision as they black, bald man. He pointed you in the direction of where you could find the young, blonde man whom you learned to be named Duane Tanner. You thanked Mark and headed towards the Tanner’s house. You were walking down the sidewalk towards the impala when Sam bumped into a telephone pole and glanced at it in passing. He stopped causing you and Dean to do so as well. Carved into the wood was a single word:  
CROATOAN  
The three of you approached the pole and Sam pointed at the word with a significant look.  
“Croatoan?” Dean read, confused.  
“Yeah.” Sam replied as Dean stared at him blankly, “Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?”  
“Yeah!” Dean defended himself, “Shots heard 'round the world, How bills become laws.”   
“That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock.” you replied giving him a look.  
He thought about it for a second before replying, “Whatever.”  
“Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?” you said trying to ring a bell.  
“Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that.” Dean recalled, “The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan.”  
“Yeah.” Sam nodded, continuing, “And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight.”  
“You don't think that's what's going on here,” you started, “I mean . . . “  
“Whatever we saw in my head, it sure wasn't good.” Sam said, “But what do you think could do that?”  
“Well, I mean, like I said,” Dean replied, “all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . . .”  
“We should get help.” you said, “Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?”  
“Yeah, that's a good idea.” Dean nodded as you pulled out your cell phone. You frowned as you saw that there were no bars. “I don't have a signal.” Sam and Dean took out their phones as well and shook their heads.  
“I don't either.” said Sam. Dean walked over to a payphone and picked it up. You heard the "out of service" beeping, and Dean began clicking the receiver several times.   
“Line's dead.” he finally concluded, hanging the phone up, “I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean parked the impala outside a cabin-like house in the middle of nowhere, which you were told belonged to the Tanners. As the three of you approached the door, you saw a small, sticky plaque that read "BORN TO FISH; FORCED TO WORK". Sam knocked on the door, and a teenaged boy with dark spiked hair opened it.  
“Yeah?” the kid asked. He wasn’t in the vision.  
“We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?” you asked flashing your badge eagerly.  
“Yeah, he's my brother.” the boy replied with a suspicious smile.  
“Can we talk to him?” Dean asked.  
“Oh, he's not here right now.” the boy replied.  
“Do you know where he is?” Dean continued to question.  
“Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake.” the boy replied, still smiling.  
“Your parents home?” Sam asked, suspicious.  
“Yeah, they're inside.” the boy replied.  
“Jake? Who is it?” you heard (who you assumed to be) his father ask.  
“Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane.” you said as the father approached.  
“Wh-why?” the man with a five o’clock shadow asked, “He's not in trouble, is he?”  
“No, no, no, no.” Dean said, “We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all.”  
“When's he due back from his trip?” asked Sam.  
“I'm not sure.” Mr. Tanner said, suspiciously.  
“Well, maybe your wife knows.” Sam suggested.  
“No, I don't know, she's not here right now.” Mr. Tanner said looking back. Yo and Sam shared a glance.  
“Your son said she was.” Dean recalled.  
“Did I?” Jake played dumb. Something was definitely up.  
“She's getting groceries.” Mr. Tanner lied, “So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?”  
“Oh no, we'll just check in with you later.” Dean said as the three of you turned around to walk down the steps. The Tanners shut the door behind you.  
“Well that wasn’t suspicious at all.” you remarked, sarcastically. Sam and Dean agreed and the three of you snuck around to the back of the house, crouching below a window. You could see that inside the wife was tied to a chair and gagged. Jake came around behind her, hands on her shoulders.  
“It's okay, Mom.” he said creepily, “It's not gonna hurt.” Mr. Tanner then came out of the next room with a kitchen knife. Jake stood in front of his mother and casually rolled up one sleeve. His father cuts into his arm and lets the blood drip onto a wound in Beverly’s shoulder.  
“Come on.” said Dean and the three of you drew your handguns. Dean kicked down the door and the three of you rushed in, handguns raised. Mr. Tanner then rushed at the three of you with a knife. Before you could even decide who he was coming for Dean had shot him thrice in the chest. You turned to see Jake jump out the window, shattering glass, and darting off into the woods. Sam aims at him through the window but hesitated, giving him time to get away. You wondered why he hesitated. Dean gave you the signal to untie the wife and the three of you made your way to the hospital with her.  
You arrived at the hospital quickly and you and Sam lead the wife, whom was named Beverly,inside. The clinic was quite, dim, and empty.  
“Hello?” You called with Beverly’s arm over Sam’s shoulder, “Hello? We need a doctor here!” Suddenly, the young woman from the vision rushed out, concerned. You and Sam shared a glance as she spoke.  
“Mrs. Tanner, what happened?” the young woman asked.  
“She's been attacked.” Sam explained.  
“Doctor Lee?” the young nurse called to the next room. Then, the middle aged woman from the vision, Dr. Lee, emerged.  
“Bring her in.” The doctor instructed realizing what was going on.  
“Okay.” Sam replied as the nurse led him and Beverley into the next room. You were going to follow when Dean entered carrying the (canvas-covered) body of Mr. Tanner, hoisted over his shoulders.   
“Is that —” the Dr. Lee started.  
“Mr. Tanner?” Dean finished.  
“Was he attacked too?” the doctor questioned.  
“Uh . . . no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot.” you explained to the Dr. Lee who was in shock.  
“Shot?” she asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah.” Dean answered.  
“And who are you?” she asked.  
“U.S. Marshal.” Dean said, “I'd show you my badge, but uh . . .Y/N?” you pulled your badge out of your pocket and showed it to the doctor.  
“Oh. Sorry.” Dr. Lee apologized, “Bring him back here.” You followed her into the room that Sam had taken Beverley into. She was seated on a stool with her buttoned shirt off and just her tanktop on. Dr. Lee sat across from her, treating the wound on her left shoulder.   
“Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?” Dr. Lee asked, still in disbelief.  
She nodded, crying. “They beat me. Tied me up.”  
“I don't believe it.” the nurse said.  
“Pam.” Dr. Lee said to the nurse, “Beverly . . . do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?”  
“No, of course not. I don't know why.” Beverly replied, “One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them.” You shared a look with Sam and Dean after hearing her last words.   
“We gotta talk.” Dean said as the three of you exited the lab. “Those guys were whacked out of their gourds.”  
“What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?” Sam suggested.  
“If it is a possession there could be more.” Dean replied, “I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention.”  
“Great.” you said sarcastically.  
“Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town, you take it from the inside.” Dean said.  
“I don't know.” you said, “We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs.”  
“Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster.” Dean replied before turning to Sam, “And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about.”  
“I'm sorry, all right?” Sam said, “I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!”  
“No, it was an ‘it’.” Dean said as Dr. Lee stalked out of the lab, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. “Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam.  
“How's the patient?” Sam asked as the doctor approached.  
“Terrible!” she exclaimed, “What the hell happened out there?”  
“We don't know.” you answered truthfully.  
“Yeah?” the doctor asked frustrated, “Well, you just killed my next door neighbor.”  
“We didn't have a choice.” Dean replied trying to calm her down.  
“Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff.” Dr. Lee said, trying to figure out the next step, “I need the coroner . . .”  
“Phones are down.” said Sam.  
“I know, I tried.” she replied, “Tell me you have a police radio in the car?”  
“Yeah we do.” Sam said, “But it crapped out just like everything else.”  
“I don't understand what is happening.” Dr. Lee said, out of options.  
“How far is it to the next town?” you asked, trying to come up with something to help.  
“It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder.” she answered.  
“All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find some help.” you said, turning towards the door.  
“I’m coming with you.” Sam said as Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder.  
“Actually, I’ve got this one.” Dean said before turning to Dr. lee, “My partner will stick around, keep you guys safe. “  
“Safe from what?” she asked.  
“We'll get back to you on that.” Dean replied as he opened the door for you and the two of you got into the impala and started driving out of town.  
“So once we find a phone,” you said as you approached a bridge, “we gonna call Bobby?”  
“Hold on.” Dean said as you turned to see that the bridge was blocked by a roadblock consisting of several cars and a half-dozen locals with guns. One is Jake. Dean stopped the car, frowning.   
“This can’t be good.” you said. You jumped suddenly as something banged on the roof of the car. You turned to see a man lean over into frame. He was peering into your side of the car.  
“Sorry. Road's closed.” the guy said.  
“Yeah, I can see that.” you said, “What's up?”  
“Quarantine.” the man replied and you looked over to Dean. This man was one of them.  
“Quarantine?” Dean chimed in, “What is it?”  
“Don't know.” the man replied, “Something going around out there.”  
“Uh-huh. Who told you that?” Dean asked.  
“County Sheriff.” the man replied, still displaying a cheesy smile.  
“Is he here?” Dean asked.  
“No. He called.” the man said suspiciously, “Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little?”  
Dean laughed nervously, “Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry.”  
“I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute.” the man said making eye contact with you.  
“Yeah, I'll bet you would.” you smiled, your eyes darting quickly to Dean. Dean quickly put the car into a reverse. Before you knew it the Man had grabbed your jacket and was being dragged along. As you swatted the man's hands away and Dean kept reversing the men at the roadblock begin firing.  
“Let go of her!” Dean called as he swung the car around causing you to almost lose your lunch. However, the man was forced to let go and was thrown into a tree. Dean put his foot on the gas and the two of you sped away in the impala.  
“Crap, that was close!” you exclaimed as Dean began driving back into town.  
“You alright?” he asked, making sure you weren’t hurt.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” you replied as you adjusted your jacket, you looked up just as the car came to a screeching halt.  
“Now what?” you said before Dean pushed you down.  
“Duck.” he said as he did so.  
“Hands where I can see 'em!” you heard Mark exclaim.  
“Okay!” Dean called back. You looked up from your position to see him obeying.  
“Get out of the car! Out of the car!” Mark shouted.  
Dean nodded pulling the handgun out of his pocket, where Mark couldn’t see, and handed it to you. He gave you a quick glance before getting out of the car.  
“All right, easy there, big guy.” Dean said as he got out of the car slowly.   
“All right, put it down!” you shouted, jumping out of the passenger side and pointing the handgun at Mark, who had a rifle. Mark’s gun was pointed at Dean and your gun was pointed at Mark.  
“Lower it now!” Mark shouted. “I’ll shoot him!”  
“Shoot him and I shoot you!” you shouted back.  
“Put it down!” Dean enforced.  
“Are you one of 'em?” Mark shouted.  
“No! Are you?” Dean replied still yelling.  
“No!” Mark shouted back.  
“You could be lying!” you shouted, not willing to let your guard down.  
“So could you!” Mark shouted back. All of you were still holding guns up at each other.  
“All right! All right.” Dean said, more calmly, “We could do this all day, all right? Let's just uh, let's take it easy before we kill each other.”  
“What's going on with everybody?” Mark asked, relaxing slightly.  
“We don't know.” you replied.  
“My neighbor . . . Mr. Rogers, he —” Mark started.  
“You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?” Dean asked as your lip curved up a little.  
“Not anymore.” Mark replied as Dean shook his head, “He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone.”  
“We’re heading over to the Doc's place, there's still some people left.” Dean said, lowering his gun slightly.  
“No, no way.” Mark replied. You could tell he was just scared. “I'm getting the hell out.”  
“There's no way out, they got the bridge covered,” you explained, “come on.”  
“I don't believe you.” Mark said as you and Dean headed back to the car, not turning your back to Mark.  
“Fine, stay here, be my guest.” Dean said as the two of you got in. Mark hesitated, you could see him contemplating before he changed his mind. As soon as he got in the car he pulled out a handgun and pointed it at you and and you kept your pin pointing at him.  
“Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive.” Dean muttered, putting the car in drive.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sammy? Open up!” Dean called, knocking on the chained up door to the clinic. You and Mark were both still pointing your guns at each other. As Sam opened the door Mark lowered his weapon and so did you.  
“Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?” Sam asked, hopeful.  
“Road block.” Dean replied before turning to Mark, “I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside.” Mark nodded and disappeared into the lab.  
“What's going on out there?” Sam asked, looking back and forth between the two of you.  
“Man, I don't know,” Dean replied, scratching his head, “I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I could find.”  
“What are we dealing with, do you know?” you asked as Sam took in what Dean had said.  
“Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus.” Sam replied.  
“Okay, great. What do you think?” Dean asked because nothing was never as it seemed in your line of work.  
“I think she's right.” Sam said surprising you.  
“Really?” you comprehended.  
“Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact.” Sam explained, “Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood.”  
“A demonic virus?” you asked.  
“Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare.” Sam replied, “At least it explains why I've been having visions.”  
“It’s a biblical plague.” Dean stated.  
“They've got one! In here!” you heard Mark shout from the other room. Sam and Dean followed the voice with you closely behind the them.  
“The wife. She's infected.” Sam explained as you entered the lab.  
“We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there.” Mark said, getting his gun out, “My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get.” Dean hesitated before pulling out his gun as well.  
“You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?” Pam asked, shaken.  
“Doctor, could there be any treatment?” you asked trying to find another way out of killing this woman, “Some kind of cure for this?”  
“Can you cure it?” Dean asked again when the doctor was hesitant to respond.  
“For God's sake, I don't even know what "it" is!” Dr. Lee exclaimed.  
“I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through.” Mark sided with Dean as you and Sam were left to do the same.  
“Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!” Pam shouted, but again, everyone ignored her.  
“Sam, Y/N.” Dean called. You followed Sam to the door of the utility room, where Beverly was being held. Dean and Mark were holding their guns ready. Sam carefully opened the door as you stood by with Dr. Lee and Pam. Dean and Mark took up offensive positions. Inside, Beverly is huddled on the floor, knees drawn up. She jumped as they approached.  
“Mark, what are you doing?” Beverly cried, cowering in the corner, “Mark, it's, it's them! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!”  
“You sure she's one of 'em?” Dean asked to Sam. Sam nodded, his face twisted in distress. As Mark pulled back, near tears, Dean stepped forward to fire the gun. Pam turned away as Dean fired twice.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What are we going to do?” you asked Sam and Dean, in the hall. “We can’t stay here.”  
Dean looked at you, “You saw the barricade they had out there. There’s no way we are getting past Night of the Living Dead out there.”  
“There’s no other way out?” Sam asked as Mark entered the room.  
“Afraid not.” Mark said, “so unless you got some explosives…”  
“We could make some.” you said halfway to yourself as you got an idea. You went back into the lab and took down a bottle of Potassium Chloride, mostly to make sure it was there. Sam had followed you. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.  
“Hey! Let me in! Please!” the person on the other side of the door shouted. Mark ran to the door and looked through the blinds.  
“It’s Duane Tanner!” Mark exclaimed before undoing the chains on the door and letting him in. Duane, who was the teen from the vision, had a distressed look on his face. He came in limping, with the weight of his backpack making his more uncomfortable.  
“That’s the guy that I uh-” Dean started, whispering to you.  
You nodded, “Yep.” Duane, Sam, and Mark all went into the lab.   
Dean stopped you, “So if I shoot him it means he has the virus right?” You looked up at him, looking for an answer. The obvious seemed to be that Duane was infected but you couldn’t shake the feeling that that wasn’t right.  
“Earth to Y/N.” Dean said, waving his arms in front of your face.  
“I don’t know.” you said.  
“You don’t know?” Dean replied, “You know everything. You’re psychic.”  
You looked at him uneasily, “I can’t put my finger on it.”  
“Well that’s helpful.” Dean said, walking into the lab. You could tell he wanted to make the right decision but he didn’t know what it was. Does he go in and shoot the guy? Or was Sam’s vision a warning not to?  
“Did they bleed on you?” Dr. Lee was asking Duane as you walked in. You looked down to see a large cut on Duane’s knee.   
“No, what the hell? No!” Duane exclaimed.  
“Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?” you asked Dr. Lee as you trying to read Duane.  
“I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards.” Dr. Lee started, motioning to the microscope.  
“My mom!” Duane exclaimed upon hearing Beverly’s name.  
“It took three hours for the virus to incubate.” the doctor continued, “The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns.”  
“Dean, I gotta talk to you. Now.” Sam said, pulling Dean. Dean glanced at Mark, who nodded. Dean and Sam left the lab and went into the hallway.  
“Sit in that chair.” Mark said to Duane as they started tying him up. You went over to the door to hear what Sam and Dean were saying.  
“This is my vision, Dean. It's happening.” Sam was saying.  
“Yeah, I figured.” Dean replied sarcastically.  
“You can't kill him, all right? Not yet.” Sam said, “We don't know if he's infected or not.”  
“Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Y/N’s got an off feeling about him.” Dean said. You were having an off feeling about him but not because he was infected. You still couldn’t put your finger on it. “Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?”  
“All right, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see.” Sam argued.  
“For what?” Dean asked, “For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else? You? Y/N? No thanks, can't take that chance.” You heard footsteps coming towards the room and you jumped before they stopped.  
“Hey look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay?” Dean continued, “But it's a tough job and you know that.”  
“It's supposed to be tough, Dean.” Sam argued back, “We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point.”  
“What does that buy us?” Dean was yelling now. You looked over as Duane struggled as Mark tied him up. This situation was very stressful and starting to become to much.  
“A clear conscience, for one!” Sam yelled.  
“Well, it's too late for that.” Dean said as his footsteps started and stopped again.  
“What the hell's happened to you?” Sam asked, frustrated. “You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there.”  
You heard a loud thud on the wall that sent your scrambling over to the everyone else as Dean walked in so he didn’t know you were eavesdropping. Dean locked the door and the next thing you knew Sam was banging on the other side.  
“Open the damn door, Dean! Don't do it, Dean! Don't!” Sam called.  
You watched as the vision became a reality. Dean took out his gun, just like in the vision. He slid out the clip, tapes it on the gun, then replaced it. Duane was tied up underneath the Crater-Lakes poster. Dr. Lee, Pam, and Mark all stood nearby. Duane looked up as Dean opened the door and entered, raising the gun.  
“No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna... no, I swear!” he cried desperately, “It's not in me!”  
“Oh God. We're all gonna die.” the Pam exclaimed, scared.  
“Maybe he's telling' the truth the bald man said to Dean. But Dean simply advanced towards Duane.  
Should you go with your intuition? You couldn’t read Duane’s mind but something was telling you he wasn't infected.  
“He's not him, not anymore.” Dean replied, cocking the gun.  
“No, stop it!” Duane pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he begged for his life, “Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!”  
Dean turned to the doctor as his eyes darted from her and back to Duane. “I just . . . I can't tell.” Dr .Lee replied.  
“No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I-” Duane started.  
“I got no choice.” Dean replied.  
“I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me!” Duane was now sobbing as he kept repeating, “Don't, don't. Please!” as Dean prepared to shoot him.   
“Dean wait!” you called. “It’s not in him.” Dean turned quickly to you and lowered his gun. Duane was panting, relieved.  
“You sure?” Dean asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sure.” you said, siding with your intuition.  
“Damn it!” Dean said, leaving the room. You could tell there was a lot of stress on him as well. This whole situation was extremely stressful. All you wanted to do was get out of here.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It's been over four hours.” Dr. Lee said to you, Dean, and Mark as the three of you sat in the lab. Sam was in the dispensary talking to Pam. She was still very shaken up. “Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right.”  
Dean nodded and the doctor and Mark went in to untie Duane. You and Dean sat next to each other. You were growing tired as the day was ending. Dean saw that you were down and put an arm around you and pulled you in.  
“How you holdin up sweetheart?” he asked as you leaned your head on his shoulder.  
“I hate this hunt.” you sighed, “I hate not being able to do anything but stay in this room and wait for grass to grow.”  
“It’ll be okay.” he said, “We’ll build the bomb and we’ll go find Bobby and get some help.”  
“But who knows how far this can spread.” you started, “We have to-” you were interrupted by a loud smash. Dean’s eyes widened as he jumped up.  
“Sam?” he called, running to the room where Sam and Pam were. You jiggled the handle and quickly realized that the door was locked.  
“Stand back.” Dean commanded and you obeyed. Dean then kicked the door open and you saw Pam on top of Sam, attacking him, as he struggled to break free of her. Dean didn’t even think before shooting her three times in the back. She convulsed and fell to the floor. Sam was panting. He had a red wound across his chest. You sighed relieved. Sam reached out a hand to Dean, who started to lean over to take it. Mark pulled him back.   
“She bled on him.” he said as you grew panicked, “He's got the virus.” Sam pulled his hand back upon realizing it's true. You were stunned, looking from Sam to Pam.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam now sat on the stool, a bandage pressed to his chest. His eyes were down, and he looked near tears. You and the others surround him. Dean was pacing angrily.  
“Doc, check his wound again, would you?” he commanded, frustrated. She hesitated to do so. “Doctor!”  
“What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened.” Mark argued.  
“Did her blood actually enter your wound?” Dr. Lee asked Sam before Mark replied for him.  
“Come on, of course it did!”  
“We don't know that for sure.” you said, trying to support Dean.  
“We can't take a chance.” Duane protested, “You know what we have to do.”  
“Nobody's shooting my brother.” Dean said protectively.   
“He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself.” Duane argued, growing louder.  
“Nobody is shooting anyone!” Dean yelled, looking as if he was going to grab him by the collar any minute.  
“You were gonna shoot me!” Duane shouted.  
“You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!” Dean yelled, about to punch Duane.  
“Dean!” you shouted, “We aren’t going to get anywhere with arguing!”  
“Dean, they're right.” Sam finally chimed in, “I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself.” Sam was close to tears as he held his hand out.  
“Forget it.” Dean replied, solemnly.  
“Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things.” Sam argued.  
“Sam, we've still got some time,” you tried.   
“Time for what?” Mark argued, “Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this.” He pulled out his handgun.  
“I'm gonna say this one time — “ Dean said getting up in Mark’s face, “you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!”  
“Then what are we supposed to do?!” Mark yelled.  
Dean didn’t answer but simply tossed Mark his keys. “Get the hell out of here, that's what.” he said, surprising Sam, “Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You three go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now.”Did he just say “you three”?  
“What about you?” Mark asked.  
“Dean, no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance!” Sam argued. You just stood there, taking in what Dean was implying.  
“You're not gonna get rid of me that easy.” Dean said.   
“No, he's right. Come with us.” Mark said but Dean had already made his decision. “Okay, it's your funeral.” Mark then lead Duane and Dr. Lee out the door.   
“Y/N, you have to go with them.” Dean told you, sadly. He wanted to make this a sappy goodbye moment.  
“No way!” you argued. Dean came up to you, frustrated.  
“Sweetheart I wish I had another choice,” he said, “but you can’t stay here.”  
You got up in his face, “The hell I can’t, Dean!”  
“Y/N, Sam’s infected! You could get hurt!” he shouted back.  
“You’re so selfish, you know that? You think you’re the only one who cares?” you were near tears as your face grew warm, “Maybe he’s infected, maybe he’s not. Maybe he hurts you and maybe he doesn’t. I am not going to leave either of you!”  
“Both of you, just get the hell out of here.” Sam said, tears in his eyes.  
“No way.” you and Dean both said at the same time.  
Sam slammed his hand on the table, frustrated, “This is the dumbest thing either of you have ever done.”   
“I don’t know about that.” you said trying to lighten the mood, “Remember that hunt I insisted we’d go on? The one with all the bees?” You shuttered at the thought of it.  
“You guys, I'm sick.” Sam said as a tear slipped down his face, “It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you.”  
“No?” Dean asked sitting down. “Who says I want to keep going?”  
“What?” you asked.  
“I'm tired. I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it.” Dean said sincerely.  
“So what, so you're just going to give up?” Sam asked before motioning to you, “You just gonna dump Y/N on the side of the road and lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has —”  
“You're wrong.” Dean said firmly, “It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but . . . “  
“What is it about?” you asked, biting your lip. Before Dean could answer you heard a noise outside. A moment later there was a knock on the door. Dean picked up both handguns and crosses to it. Yo followed and he put his arm in front of you. He looked through the window of the door and opened it to see Dr. Lee.  
“You'd better come see this.” she said. You followed her outside and all six of you survivors just stood in the cold night, staring out at the completely empty streets.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean.” the doctor stated as she pulled away from the microscope, “I don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet.”  
“But I was exposed.” Sam said in disbelief, “How could I not be infected?”  
“I don't know. But you're just not.” she replied. She then realized that the Tanners samples were clean now as well. As Duane and Mark were packing the truck up to leave, you, Sam, and Dean walked back over to the impala.  
“I have no clue.” Sam said when Dean gave him a look of confusion.  
“I’m going to lose sleep over this one.” you said opening the door to the impala, “It’s like they all just freaking disappeared.”  
“Why was I immune?” Sam asked.  
“That’s a good question.” Dean replied as the three of you got into the impala and drove off. You were all very tired after the long day and night and as afternoon came, you reached a small recreational park by a lake. The three of you decided to get out and pass around some beers. The fall leaves were falling and it was truly beautiful out there. You like the wide open space in contrast to the small laboratory you nearly went mad in. Sam had gone back to the car to listen to a few voicemails.  
“So…” you treaded carefully, leaning up against the the dance, “Last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?”  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, looking up at you.  
“What do I mean?” you repeated, “I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of your dad.”  
“Forget it, Sweetheart.” Dean said taking a sip of beer.  
“Sorry, Winchester.” you said staring him in the eyes, “Talk.”   
“Come on Y/N,” he said, trying to avoid your eye contact, “I thought we were both going to die, you can't hold that over me.”  
“I know you, Dean.” you said. He was about to take another sip of beer when you pushed the bottle down with your hand on top of his, “We tell each other everything, remember? You can't pull that crap on me. You're talking.”  
“And what if I don't?” he asked, not giving in.  
“Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do.” you said smugly as Sam came back over and put an arm around you and taking a sip of beer.  
“I don't know, guys.” he said taking a deep breath, “I just think maybe we ought to . . . go to the Grand Canyon.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah,” Dean continued, “you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, maybe I can bang Lindsay Lohan.”  
You rolled your eyes, not buying it. Neither was Sam. “You're not making any sense.” Sam said.  
“I just think we should take a break from all this.” Dean said a-matter-of-factly, “Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?”  
“Why are you saying all this?” you asked. Dean just shook his head, turning away. Sam took his arm away from around your shoulders you put a hand on Dean’s.  
“Whatever weight you're carrying, let us help a little bit.” you said, gesturing to Sam and giving Dean a hopeful smile.  
“I can't.” he replied as you dropped your hand, “I promised.”   
“Who?” Sam asked, staring at him intently.  
“Dad.” Dean replied, instantly wishing he hadn’t said anything.  
“What are you talking about?” you asked, seeing that Dean knew much more than he was letting on.  
“Right before Dad died, he told me something.” Dean said, looking down and taking a breath, “He told me something about the two of you.”  
“What?” Sam asked but Dean didn’t answer., “Dean, what did he tell you?”


	9. Born Under A Bad Sign

“How could you keep this from me?!” you yelled at Dean. Sam had already went back to the car, fuming. “We’re best friends! We tell each other everything!”  
“You’re right.” Dean said, more calmly than you, “I should have told you. But I didn’t know what to make of it.”  
“It sounds to me like Sam and I are going to go all dark side and you are going to have to Obi Wan us into hot lava!” you yelled, to angry with him to even hear what you were saying.  
“Y/N, that’s not going to happen.” he said putting a hand on your shoulder but you just shrugged it off and took and angry sip of beer.  
“Well apparently your dad thinks so.” you said, “It was his dying wish for you to kill me!”  
“No his dying wish was for me to save you.” Dean pleaded.  
“And if plan A doesn’t work? Hot lava!” you shouted. You knew you shouldn’t be taking all of this out on Dean but you were so confused and angry at the situation that you were going to shoot the messenger.  
“Plan A is going to work.” he reminded you and your breathing calmed down.  
“You don’t even know what you are supposed to be saving us from Dean!” you shouted, “This demon said it had plans for us and it’s scaring the hell out of me!” You felt like you had more to say but you were almost hyperventilating. You ran your fingers through your hair. “I have to get out of here.”  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“Drop me off at the next bus station.” you said walking back towards the car leaving Dan behind you.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was only a few weeks later, when you were working at “The Sandpiper”, a bar in Duluth, Minnesota. You contemplated life and somewhat got over the news Dean had shared. You had forgiven him, although, you still didn’t know what to do. You thought a lot about quitting but you didn’t ever think you could bring yourself to do that. A few cases here and there got your mind away from it and it felt good to be independent for a while. However, you were starting to miss Dean and Sam and you knew it was probably time to head to Bobby’s. However, you couldn’t travel by bus for as long as you were without any money. So here you were, bartending for a little bit to earn the money to head to the salvage yard. You wore your tight skinny jeans and compact boots. You had on a tight AC/DC tank top on that barely covered your belly button. You were locking up tonight as soon as you finished cleaning up the spill from the last customer who was on his way out the door. You took your hair down as you finished. Suddenly, you heard someone come through the door.  
“Sorry, we’re closed.” you said, with your back turned as you threw the rag onto its shelf behind the bar.  
“How about just one for the road?” you heard Sam ask. You turned around, facing him.   
“Sam!” you exclaimed completely surprised. You ran up and hugged him, “You’re about the last person I’d expect to see!”  
“Well, I guess I'm full of surprises.” he smiled, slyly as you let go of him, “So can I get a beer?”  
“Sure. One beer.” you smiled. You went and got a couple beers and brought the bottles over and set them down in front of Sam. You took a seat next to him.  
“So how'd you find me?” you asked, opening your bottle.  
“Well, uh, it's kind of what we do, you know?” Sam explained, opening his.  
“Speaking of 'we', where's Dean?” you asked, furrowing your brows.  
“I ended up leaving too.” he explained, “Needed space. You understand, right? But I came running back to him like I always do. And here I am, getting away again.”   
You looked at him. He was acting weird. That weird feeling came back but of course, you suppressed it. “Wow, Dean must be on a wild goose chase.” you said with a chuckle, “So what're you doing here Sam?”  
“Right. Um, well,” he said, taking off his jacket, “I kinda -- I wanted to talk about the whole ‘save us or kill us’ thing.” As he took off his jacket you noticed a circular burn with a short line through it on Sam’s forearm. That bad feeling again.  
“That looks like it hurts.” you said, referring to it.   
“No. Nah, just, just had a run-in with a hot stove.” Sam said, but you didn’t quite believe him.   
“So you were saying?” you continued, still narrowing your eyes at the burn.  
“Yeah. Um ... Look, whatever my dad was talking about, it doesn’t define us. That demon that has plans for us, we can’t run from all this forever. Whatever happens happens.”   
“You’re saying we shouldn’t fight it? That Dean shouldn’t try to save us?” you asked, hoping that wasn’t what he meant.  
“I’m saying maybe Dean doesn’t have to save or kill us. Maybe my dad was wrong.” Sam said. That’s not usually what Sam would say.  
“What did Dean say?” you asked, suspiciously.  
“Well, Dean will do anything my father says whether he was right or wrong.” Sam said with an unempathetic chuckles, “I mean, we should be avoiding him. This whole thing is about us right? Not him.”  
You scoffed, “That’s ridiculous. We aren’t going to cut off Dean.”  
“Is it that ridiculous?” Sam asked, “I mean, we’re doing it right now. It’s just the two of us. No Dean.”  
You looked at him, becoming uncomfortable. “Look Y/N,” he said, “I’m not trying to hurt your friendship with Dean. I -- I'm just telling you this 'cause I care.”  
“That's real kind of you, Sam.” you said, not meaning it.   
“I mean it.” Sam said as he placed his hand over yours on the bar, suggestively, possessively. Was Sam Winchester flirting with you? “I care about you a lot.” he said.   
“Sam, what's going on?” you asked, uncomfortable. You tried to pull your hand away.  
“I can be more to you, Y/N.” he said, not letting your hand go. You looked down at it, becoming scared.   
“Maybe you should leave.” you said firmly.  
“Okay.” Sam said bitterly, shoving your hand away and standing to leave. You turned to face the bar, leaning on it heavily. You were still trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly, Sam reappeared, and grabbed you from behind, manhandling you. He was grabbing you by the waist and touching the skin underneath your shirt, not letting you go.  
“Sam, get off me!” you panicked waving your arms about but he wouldn’t let you go. “Sam! Get off me! Let go!” He held one of your arms down as he laid your head against the bar and stroked your hair as you struggled. You felt his hot breath right on your neck. In the corner of your eyes you saw your beer bottle. You reached your arm out and closed your right hand on it but before you could hit him with it he grabs your wrist and slams it onto the bar, shattering the bottle.   
“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N” he says in a hushed, seductive tone. You screamed as he shoved you around until you faced the bar and pinned your there, his left hand over your wrist, and right hand stroking your hair.   
“Sam, no! No! Please! Please!” you screamed, realizing what he was about to do but he showed you no mercy. He grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head up before slamming it hard into the bar. You didn’t feel the pain as you were knocked into darkness immediately.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A jukebox began playing The Doors' "Crystal Ship" as you slowly started to wake up. The first thing you noticed was the intense throbbing on the right part of your forehead. The second was the hands that were binding your arms to the wooded post in the bar.  
“What the hell is going on?” you asked groggily, coming to, “What are you doing?”  
“So what exactly did your dad tell you about your mom?” Sam asked as he finished tying your hands.  
“You're not Sam.” you said with heavy eyes.  
“Don't be so sure about that.” he said pulling a stool in front of you and sitting on it, “Answer the question.” You said nothing and Sam sighed. He scooted the chair closer so that his knee was between your legs. He leaned in, his expression shifting to one of open concern. He pulled out a large knife and stroked your face with it.  
“Come on. It's me.” he said seductively as the knife traced the side of your face and then your collarbone, “You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question.”  
“Fine.” you said with no emotion.  
“Fine.” Sam smiled, pulling the knife back.  
“My dad told me basically nothing about my mom.” you said, “He always avoided the subject which really sucked when we had to do the mothers day projects at school. I didn’t even know who my mother was. The only thing I knew about her was that I had her eyes because my dad would tell me every once and awhile.”  
Sam laughed although you didn’t know what was funny. “Go on.” he said with a smirk, getting up and standing behind you.  
“As I got older I just learned not to ask. My dad and I became best friends. He taught me to hunt and my family became all the other hunters. Ellen is as close as I’ve ever had to a mom. Jo’s like a sister. Then, well, my dad told me what happened to my mom right before he died.”  
“And what would that be?” Sam asked.  
“She burned on the ceiling.” you said, tears in your eyes as you stared into “Sam’s” with no emotion. You would not break.  
“Just like my mom.” He said with a smile as he sat facing you, leaning in, “Just like my girlfriend. We really are connected. Both out dad’s died too. Tragic. Your dad’s death was way worse though, I mean, what a way to go!”  
“Stop it.” you said giving him a look but he just continued.  
“He was like a poor sick dog. All scratched up, begging to see you one more time.” Sam taunted.  
“You're lying.” you said, close to sobbing, “I was there with him when he took his last breath.”  
“Wrong. I told you he was dead, remember?” Sam said sing songy, “But he wasn’t dead yet. I knew there was no hope for him. So I told you he was dead. Now that I think about it, we probably could have gotten him help. But, I was more worried about my dad.”  
“You’re lying!” you yelled, “Sam would never do that!”  
Sam stood up, “I let him choke on his own blood. He begged for you. He even begged for his precious wife. Guess he got his wish.” Sam smiled and stabbed the knife into the pillar just above your head.  
“Why are you doing this to me?” you asked, a tear streaming down your face.  
“You're bait. Open up.” he said nonchalantly before gagging you with a rag and tying it around your neck. “That's a girl.” he smiled. Suddenly, door burst open and Dean entered, gun out.  
“Sam!” he shouted.  
“Dean!” your shout was muffled through the gag. Sam grabbed the knife from the pillar, his calm expression shifting to one of desperate panic, and placed the knife at your throat.  
“I begged you to stop me, Dean.” he shouted, sounding more like Sam.  
“Put the knife down, dammit.” Dean called.  
“I told you I can't fight it!” Sam exclaimed, “My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You'd be doing me a favor! Shoot me.” You felt the knife move away as Sam spread his arms out. “Shoot me!”  
You pleaded with your eyes, looking at Dean. He was staring, gun steady, looking at you out of the corner of his eye  
“No, Sammy, come on.” he said turning away and lowering the gun.   
“What the hell's wrong with you, Dean?” Sam exclaimed, “Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Y/N die?” Dean turned suddenly, flinging water from a flask at Sam. The water hissed and steamed as it struck him.   
“That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!” Dean shouted as you realized what was wrong with Sam. Sam then raised his head and looked at Dean angrily and then back to you. You saw that his eyes were the solid black of a demon's. Dean flung more holy water at him. Sam growled, turned and ruan, bursting through a window and fleeing. Dean ran over to you and took the knife and cuts you free. You immediately pulled the gag out of your mouth as Dean ran towards the shattered window.   
“He was possessed?!” you exclaimed. Dean turned and stared at your for a moment before leaping through the window to follow Sam. “Dean!” you shouted after him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You ran quickly through the docks, a flashlight in one hand and your cell in the other. Dean and “Sam” had disappeared out here. You dialed Dean’s number again and his voicemail picked up.  
“This is Dean. Leave a message.” You hung up the phone, sighing in frustration. You continued searching but you didn’t see any sign on Dean anywhere. A few moments later you decided to call again, and this time you heard Dean’s classic rock ringtone coming from below you, by the water. You ran down to where he was lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp.   
“Dean! Dean!” you called shaking him. He was on his stomach and his hair was damp. “Take it easy.” you said as he woke up, groaning in pain.  
“Y/N?” he realized as you helped him up, “Where's Sam?”  
“I don't know, I've been looking for you.” you replied as Dean leaned on you heavily, groaning. You tried your best to support him as he stumbled. “Come on.” you instructed as you helped him back to the bar. He was clutching his shoulder and when you had gotten back you realized he had a bullet in it. You sat him down at the table and began tending to his wound which of course required you to get the bullet out first. Dean was gripping the edge of the table with his right hand as you dug the bullet out of his left shoulder. He was groaning loudly.  
“Don't be a baby!” you said as the tweezers tightened around the bullet.  
“God!” he exclaimed in pain.  
“Almost.” you said as the teezers slipped on the blood a bit. “All right, got it. Got it.” You then dropped the bloodstained bullet in a glass of clear alcohol. Dean of course went for a few healthy swigs from a bottle of whiskey.   
“God, you're a butcher.” he said, sweating.  
“You're welcome.” you said sarcastically reaching for some gauze.  
“All right, are we done?” Dean asked, obviously wanting to get back to looking for his brother.  
“Would you give me two minutes to patch you up?” ou replied, annoyed. “You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death.” Dean nodded taking another swig as you continued layering gauze and tape over the woun. “So, how did you know? That he was possessed?” you continued.  
“Uh, ah, I didn't, I just knew that it couldn't have been him.” Dean replied.  
“Hey, Dean.” you said thinking back to what Sam had said about your father.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“I know demons lie,” you started carefully, “but ... do they ever tell the truth too?”  
“Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess.” he replied as you sighed, “Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?”  
“Nothing. Doesn't matter.” you said not wanting to bother him with your dad troubles when he had enough of his own, “So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?”

‘Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter,” Dean explained, “so . . . closest one I know of is Bobby.”   
“Okay good, I'm done.” you said applying the last piece of tape and grabbing your coat “Let's go.”  
“Yeah.” Dean started, stadning up, “You're not coming.”  
“The hell I'm not.” you said putting your hands on your hips, “I'm a part of this now.”  
“I can't say it more plain than this.” Dean said, sternly, “This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be.”  
“You should know by now that you can’t keep my out of things.” you said with a smirk. It was true. A couple of the rougher cases Dean had tried to make you stay at Bobby’s and keep you safe. Sometimes it worked but more often then not it didn’t. Especialy after your encounter with the yellow-eyed demon, Dean had been more protective of you.  
“You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here.” Dean threatened.  
“Good luck with that, Winchester” you said over your shoulder as you walked out of the bar door and straight to the impala.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Sam sat in the impala while Dean went into the store to get some jerky. You had gotten rid of the demon inside Sam which you learned to be Meg. Meg had done a number on all three of your heads. The demon was elsewhere now, having smoked out before you could exorcise it. You sat in the front seat, waiting for Dean.  
“I was awake for some of it.” Sam said from the back seat, feeling bad about himself. “I almost carved you up.”  
You sighed, “That wasn’t you, Sam. You could never hurt me.” You turned around and gave him a reassuring smile.  
He moved your hair out of your face and you smiled, leaning into his hand. However, he had revealed the bruise on your head from when the demon had slammed you into the counter. “Man, Y/N, I’m so sorry.” he said taking his hand away but you grabbed it, looking at him intensily.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Sam.” you smiled. “Okay? We don’t have to talk about this anymore.”  
Sam nodded and silence fell over the car for a few moments. “It was lying, you know, about your dad?” You were surprsied by this and you just stared forward and thought on it. You let a beat go by before saying.  
“I know.” you said, meeting Sam’s eyes in the rearview mirror. But did you really know? That demon sure messed with your head and now you really missed your dad again. There were tears in your eyes as you thought about what the demon had said.  
“Y/N-” Sam started with a hand on your shoulder. You jumped out of your thoughts.  
“No chick flick moments.” you said brushing the tear away and pretending it never happened. You didn’t like people to see you cry. Dean then popped back into the car with a plastic bag full of magazines and beers for the road.  
“They were out of jerky.” he said as he closed the door. “Can you believe that?” He passed you the plastic bag and noticed your wet eyes as he did so. “You okay, Sweetheart?”  
“Aces.” you lied with a fake smile before staring out the window as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

Darkness. You didn’t see anything. Last thing you remembered was running into a small cafe to go pee while Sam got Dean some pie. Were you dead? No, whatever you were sitting on was wooden. Were you kidnapped? While you were going to the bathroom? Oh come on! You couldn’t have been gone that long. Heck, you were still wearing Dean’s jacket you had borrowed to go into the cafe since it had been raining. You felt around you. Definatly wooden and definitely small. You could feel all four corners. You were in some kind of wooden shed.  
“Hello?” you heard someone call, “Hey are you guys alright?”  
“I think so.” someone answered.  
“I’m Sam.” the first person, Sam said.  
“Sam?” you realized, “Sam!” you called banging on the shed door.  
“Y/N?” he called. You heard his voice just on the other side of the door. “Alright, hold on.” You then heard a loud smash coming from what you assumed to be the lock on the door. The door then flew open and there was Sam. The light hurt your eyes a bit but they soon adjusted. When they did, you saw that you were in an old, abandoned, ghost town. Sam was accompanied by a brunette girl, a blonde girl, a tall, muscular black man in an army uniform, and-  
“Andy?” you asked, squinting at the man that you had met months ago. You had quickly found out that he was also a psychic and his brother was one too. Unfortunately his brother was evil and that ended badly.  
“Y/N, hi.” he said with a shy wave.  
“I’m Jake.” the other man said.  
“Lily.” said the blonde with heavy eyeliner and a black ensemble.  
“Ava.” the brunette, who looked very shaken up said.  
“Are there any more of you?” Sam asked them.  
“Naw.” Jake said shaking his a head.  
“How did we even get here?” Lily asked, “A minute ago, I was in San Diego.” You noticed that her arms were crossed with her hands tucked away in a reserved position.  
“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Jake said, turning to her, “I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan.”  
“Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three?” you asked and they nodded, “We all are. And we all have abilities.”  
“What?” Jake asked in disbelief.  
“It started a little over a year ago?” Sam continued for you as they nodded at every fact Sam got right, “You found you could do things? Things you didn’t think were possible?I have visions. I see things before they happen.”  
“Yeah. Me, too.” Ava added.  
“Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people’s heads. Like, make them do stuff.” Andy explained, “But don’t worry, it, I don’t think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I’ve been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it’s not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day.” He laughed, “It was just like … you should have seen the look on his face.” Everyone looked unamused and a little disgusted.  
You decided now was your chance to jump in. “And I read people. Well- sometimes. It’s like every once in awhile I get a really bad feeling and I’m usually right or I’ll just know something about someone. I can also jump into people’s dreams.”  
Lily turned to Andy, “So, you go, ‘Simon says give me your wallet’, and they do?” She then to turned to Sam, “You have visions? That’s great! I’d kill for something like that.”  
“Lily, listen, it’s okay—” Sam started.  
“No. It’s not.” she said, shuddering before speaking again, “I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life’s not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home.”  
“And what, we don’t?” Jake asked.  
“You know what, don’t talk to me like that, not right—” Lily started before you cut her off.  
“Hey, guys, please.” you said, “Look, whether we like it or not, we’re all here, and so we all have to deal with this.”  
“Who brought us here?” Andy asked.  
You and Sam shared a glance before he spoke, “It’s less of a “who”. It’s ... more of a “what”.”  
“What does that mean?” Ava asked and you nodded to Sam to let him know it was okay to say it.  
“It’s a ... it's a demon.” he said. Most of the reactions were scared ones but Lily let out a breath of disgust. You and Sam decided now would be a good time to explain to them what your theory was. Sam knew more than you so you let him do the talking.  
“So, we’re soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?” Jake exclaimed when Sam had finished.  
“When you put it like that—” you started.  
“And, and we’ve been picked?” Jake asked.  
“Yes.” you nodded.  
“Why us?” Jake asked.  
“I’m not sure, okay?” Sam continued, “But look, I just know—”  
“Sam, I’m sorry.” Ava said, “Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?”  
“Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—” you started, feeling yourself losing control.  
“It doesn’t just sound it.” Jake said, starting to walk.  
“I don’t really care what you think, okay?” Sam said, “If we’re all gathered here together, then that means it’s starting and that we’ve gotta—”  
“The only thing I’ve gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay?” Jake foolishly replied, turning to leave, “I’ve heard enough. I’m better off on my own. FYI, so are you.” He then proceeded to walk down the wooden steps.  
“Jake, hold on.” Sam said.  
“Jake!” you called after him, but he was gone around the corner. You turned to Sam and said quietly to just him, “Sam, what are we going to do?”  
“I don’t know.” he said, “Hopefully, Dean will find us before anything bad happens.” The rest of the group looked shaken.  
“What about them?” you asked. Before Sam could answer you heard Jake yell something that sounded like “Get back!”. You and Sam shared a glance before running in that direction. Ava, Andy, and Lily straggled behind. Sam was ahead of you and you saw him run in a room. By the time you caught up to him, Jake was on the ground and Sam was swinging at a creature in the form of a little girl. It disappeared and Sam helped Jake up.  
“Just so you know?” Sam addressed him and everyone else, “That was a demon.”  
“Sam, was that an Acheri?” you asked and he nodded.   
“A what?” Andy asked you.  
“An Acheri.” you explained, “A demon that disguised itself as a little girl. I’ve only seen one once before.”  
“Okay, you’ll have to give me a minute.” Andy said, “I’m still working through demons are real.” You lead the group outside. You and Sam were leading this bunch and you really had no clue what you were doing. Sam stopped at the sight of a large rusty bell.  
“I’ve seen that bell before.” he said to you, “I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled.”  
“You can tell that from a bell?” you asked and he nodded. “Why in the world would the demon put us here?”  
“I’m wondering the same thing.” Sam said.  
“You know what? It doesn’t matter.” Lily said, “Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge.”  
“Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods.” Sam said and you nodded in agreement.  
“Beats hanging out with demons.” she said, she clutched onto her necklace.  
“Yeah, he’s right.” you said, “ Lily, look, we don’t know what’s going on yet. I mean, we don’t even know how many of them are out there right now. We should—”  
“Don’t say ‘we’! I’m not part of ‘we’.” she shouted, “I have nothing in common with any of you.”  
“Okay, look, I know—” Jake started.  
“You don’t know anything!” she shouted before pausing and talking much quieter. “I accidentally touched my girlfriend.” None of you really knew what to say. You all just looked stunned.  
“I’m sorry.” Sam said.  
“Whatever.” she replied, “I feel like I’m in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse.”  
“I’ve lost people, too. I have a brother out there right now that could be dead, for all I know.” Sam comforted, “We’re all in bad shape. But I’m telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together.”  
“Fine.” Lily said after much consideration. Sam nodded and led the group. You all walked around looking for a place to take shelter in. You walked alongside Ava as Sam called out instructions.  
“So you’re Ava.” you said, trying to make small talk, “Sam’s been looking for you for like-”  
“5 months.” she finished, “Apparently that’s how long I’ve been here. My fiance, Brady, he must be so worried about me.” Brady? Fiance? Didn’t Sam tell you he was dead? Oh no. She must not know. You entered an old wooden building. Everything was wooden in this ghost town. Ava started clenching her head.  
“You alright?” you asked.  
“Just hungry.” she replied, “I would kill for a sandwich. I haven’t eaten in...well who knows?”  
“Salt!” Andy called holding up two large bags of it.   
“Great!” you said, “We can start-” before you could finish, Sam interrupted you.  
“Where’s Lily?” he asked, slightly panicked.  
“Lily?” you called. You, Sam, and Jake started searching around before the other joined in. You ran outside to find Lily. Except, she was hanging by her neck from the old rusted water tower.   
“Oh my God!” Ava exclaimed upon seeing this, “Y/N! Sam! She-she-she’s dead! We have to get out of here!”  
“Lily was trying to leave.” you said, “We need to get back inside and gear up for the next attack.”  
“I’m not a soldier!” she replied, “I can’t do that!”  
“If you want to stay alive then you are going to have to.” Sam said, “Now come on.” He ushered Ava back inside as Jake went to get Lily down.  
“You know, Dean would be a big help right about now.” you said to Sam. You didn’t think anyone else heard you but Andy did.  
“Maybe I could help.” he said, “I’ve never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean’s on you? Like, something he touched?”  
You thought for a moment before remembering his jacket that you wore. You quickly took it off and handed it to Andy. Now, you just wore a plaid button down and your dirty old jeans. Andy accepted the jacket and clutched it with one hand while he put two fingers to his temple with the other. You had no way of telling if it worked or not.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was nighttime now. Sam walked back in the room where you, Andy, and Jake were in a ring of salt. Jake was beginning to fall asleep and Andy was in the corner. Sam came and sat next to you.  
“So I have two new pieces of information for you.” Sam said quietly, taking a seat next to you.  
“Enlighten me.” you smiled.  
“Well Jake has super strength and I just told Ava her fiance is dead.” Sam replied.  
“How’d she take it?” you asked, concerned since Ava hadn’t come back from the other room yet.  
“How do you think?” Sam remarked. You looked up at him.  
“Sam, what do we do?” you asked, quietly so the others couldn’t hear the fear in your voice.  
“What we always do.” he comforted you, “Keep calm. Stay calm for them.”  
“Even though you are freaking the hell out inside.” you finished and he nodded.  
“Y/N can I tell you something?” Sam asked, looking at you intently. Sam was always the one to confide in you. Dean always hid his feelings from you and Sam. You and Sam, however, had way more in common. What with you both being psychics and all.   
“Sure.” you nodded.  
“Dean, he’s always telling me how he’s gonna watch out for me, how everything’s gonna be okay. You know, kind of like we’ve been telling them.” Sam paused for a moment before speaking, “Well, I don’t know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what’s coming – it’s bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it’s gonna get bad. And I don’t know if—”  
“We’ll make it through like we always do.” you said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Doesn’t it worry you?” he asked, “I mean that we’ll go dark side. Max Miller did. Andy’s brother did. What if we do too? What if we become the very think we hunt?”  
“I’ve wondered about that just as much as you have.” you said, quietly. Sam sighed as you continued. “I don’t think I will but who's to say I won’t. I mean, I know there’s bad in me. But then I look at you and think there is no way that could happen to you, so maybe there’s hope for me.” You gave him a reassuring smile.  
“I’m the thing that’s keeping you from doubting, huh?” he asked, with a shy smile.  
“Yeah I guess so.” you smiled, “I’ll be your motivation if you’ll be mine.” He smiled at this and gave you a hug. You yawned as you broke a part.  
“You sound tired.” Sam remarked.  
“Well I’m not going to let myself fall asleep.” you smiled.  
“Go ahead.” he said, “I’ll stay lookout.” You nodded and leaned against his shoulder with Dean’s jacket draped over you. You blinked once, maybe twice. You opened your eyes once more but this time an older man, with yellow eyes was standing next to Sam!  
“Sam!” you shouted jumping up in panic. Sam didn’t move, however. He didn’t even hear you. In fact, none of the others did either.  
“Howdy, Y/N.” The yellow-eyed demon said in a cheery manner.  
“I’m dreaming.” you realized as you walked around the room so that the demon was as far from you as possible.  
He walked over to you. You knew he couldn’t hurt you in a dream. “What do you say you and I take a little walk?” he asked. He then proceeded to walk out the door onto the dusty ghost town street lit only by moonlight. You followed, curious.  
“You’re awfully quiet, Y/N.” the demon said, smiling still. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”  
“You killed my parents! You killed Sam and Dean’s parents!” you shouted angrily. You had waited too long to get a jab in at this guy. “I’m gonna rip you to shreds-”  
“When you wake up, Tiger, you give it your best shot.” he said with a chuckle.  
“Where’s Dean?” you asked.  
“Quit worrying about Dean.” the demon said, “All you do is worry about those two boys. Sam this. Dean that. I’d worry more about yourself.”  
“Why?” you asked holding your arms out wide, “You gonna kill me?”  
“I’m trying to help you.” he said as you lowered your arms, “That’s why we’re talking. You’re the one I’m rooting for.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked.  
“Welcome to the Miss America pageant.” he said with a smile, “Why do you think you’re here? This is a competition. Only two of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive. One boy and one girl. I’m rooting for you and Sammy.”  
“We thought we were supposed to be—”  
“An army in a coming war?” he asked, “That’s true. You are. But here’s the thing: I don’t need an army. I only need two soldiers.”  
“Why?” you asked, confused.  
“Well, I couldn’t just come out and say that, could I?” he replied, “I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But I need you to kill that Ava girl so you and Sam can lead.”  
“Lead who?” you asked, afraid of the answer.  
“Oh, you see, I’ve already got my army of demons. Or, I will soon, anyway.”  
“Sam and I will never side with you and we will never lead your army!” you shouted, angrily, wishing you had a weapon on you.  
“Oh you will.” he said with a smirk, “Honestly, I’m surprised you hadn’t guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy’s brother, what’s-his-name? They weren’t strong enough. I’m looking for the best and brightest of your generation.”  
“My generation?” you asked.  
“Well, there’s other generations, but let’s just worry about yours.” he said dismissing it, “That’s why I’m here, Y/N. I wanna give you the inside track. You and Sam are tough. You’re smart. You’re well-trained, thanks to your daddys. Sam – Sammy – is one of my favorites. When you two and Dean teamed up it was like everything was falling into place.”  
“You ruined my life. You ruined his life. You’ve killed everyone we love.” you said, so ready to pounce on him if only this were real.  
“The cost of doing business, I’m afraid.” he said nonchalantly, “I mean, your dad – he just had to die. He was getting closer and closer to finding me out and to taking you out of the life. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts.”  
“What about my mom?” you asked.  
“That was bad luck.” he said.  
“Bad luck?” you asked, frustrated.  
“She walked in on us.” he explained, “Wrong place, wrong time.”  
“What does that mean?” you asked confused and the yellow-eyed demon smiled and walked closer to you.  
“It wasn’t about her.” he said putting a piece of hair behind your ear as you shuttered, “It was about you. It’s always been about you.”  
“What?” you asked, taking a step back and furrowing your brows. He stared at you for a moment and you waited on his next move.  
“Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood.” he said holding his arms out, “I’ll show you.” Before you had time to think the demon snapped his fingers, and you were suddenly in a nursery.  
“Look familiar? It should.” the demon said. You were confused. Your father hadn’t told you anything about your infant years. But there you watched your six-month-old self crying in your crib, while the Yellow-Eyed Demon from the past stood over you all those years ago.  
“Relax, Y/N, this is just a hi-def instant replay.” the present demon said and you noticed you were a bit tense, “Enjoy the show.” You then watched in horror as the past demon sliced his own wrist with his nail. He dripped some of the blood onto Baby you’s mouth.  
“What the hell are you doing to me?” you asked, disgusted.  
“Better than mother’s milk.” he smiled.  
“Does this mean I have demon blood in me?” you asked and the demon chuckled.   
“Yes.” the demon replied, “All of the children do.”  
Suddenly, the woman from the single photograph your father had given you before he died ran into the room. She was beautiful and she looked just like you. You never thought that if you got to see her again it would be a replay of her death. Your mother began to walk closer to the past demon but forced her against the wall. You watched as she slowly moves up the wall, until she was pinned to the ceiling. She screamed.  
“No!” you shouted as your mother continued to slide up the wall, “No!”  
“I don’t think you wanna see the rest of this.” the present demon said before snapping his fingers. At the sound of the snap your eyes opened and you jolted up to find yourself in the abandoned house again. Andy was shaking Sam and Jake was near you.  
“Wake up guys!” Jake shouted “Ava’s missing.”  
Sam was up and ready now. “I’ll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses.” he said, “Y/N, watch Andy and stay here in case Ava comes back.”  
You nodded as the guys left before turning to Andy, “Alright, let’s double check the salt lines.” He nodded and you went into the other room. You searched around and saw that the salt was indeed intact. Suddenly, you heard Andy scream and you ran to the other room where Andy was.  
“Andy?” you called. Then you heard another scream, that which you soon found out came from Ava.  
“Ava?” you asked, surprised as she stood over Andy’s dead, bloody body and cried.  
“Y/N!” she cried upon seeing you, “I just found him like this!”  
“What happened?” you asked stepping into the salt circle looking for a broken line, anyway a demon could have gotten in.  
“I don’t know!” she cried. “I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!”  
“You shouldn’t have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here—” you started before noticing the broken line of salt on the window sill, “Who did that?”  
“I don’t know, maybe Andy—” she started, still crying but you interrupted her, your suspicions beginning to grow.  
“Andy wouldn’t do that.” you said, “Ava, that line wasn’t broken when I left. Ava.”  
“What?” she asked, “You don’t think that I—”  
“I’ll tell you what I think: five months. You’re the only one with all that time you can’t account for.” you said, putting the pieces together as you spoke, “And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily.”  
“What are you trying to say?” she asked, still crying hysterically.  
“What happened to you?” you asked, more forcefully.  
“Nothing!” she cried. You stared her down, trying to figure her out until a minute later, she dropped the act and chuckled.  
“Had you going though, didn’t I?” she asked, wiping her eyes, “Yeah. I’ve been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time. All girls ‘till now though.”  
“You killed them? All of them?” you asked in disbelief.  
“I’m the undefeated heavyweight champ.” she said with a cold smile.  
“How could you?” you replied, stepping away from her.  
“I had no choice.” she said, “It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it.”  
“Fighting what?” you asked as she smiled, unfeeling.  
“Who we are, Y/N.” she replied, laughing, “If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it’s crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can’t believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?”  
“Control demons.” you realized.  
“Ah, you are quick on the draw.” she said before putting two fingers to her temple, “Yeah, I’m sorry, Y/N. But, it’s over.” You turned to see a black cloud of smoke coming through from under the window sill where the broken line of salt was. You prepared for a fight even though you held no weapon. Suddenly, Sam came up behind Ava and twisted her neck, killing her instantly and the black smoke retreated. You were panting as Sam grabbed your hand and led you outside to where Jake was waiting.  
“I think we can make it out of here now.” Sam said as the two of you met Jake in the middle of the abandoned town.  
“But the Acheri demon…” Jake started.  
“No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it.” Sam explained, “It shouldn’t come back now that she’s dead. We gotta go.”  
“No, Sam.” Jake said, surprising both of you, “Only one of us guys are getting out of here. I, I’m sorry.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“I had a vision.” Jake said, unsure,“That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was.”  
“No, Jake, listen.” Sam said, “I had a vision too. You can’t listen to him.”  
“S-Sam, he’s not letting us go.” Jake said, apologetically, “Only one man and one woman. The woman is obviously Y/N. Now, if we don’t play along, he’ll kill us both. Now, I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good’s it do for both of us to die? Now, Y/N and I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard.”  
“You come with me, we can kill him together.” Sam pleaded and you nodded in agreement.

“Jake, this is ridiculous.” you added, “No one is killing anyone. We need to get out of here.”  
“How do I know you won’t turn on me?” Jake asked. Sam sighed and put his hands up before slowly pulling out his knife and showing it to Jake. He then proceeded to slowly lay it on the ground.  
“Just come with us, Jake.” Sam said, “Don’t do this. Don’t play into what it wants.” After a pause, Jake places his metal bar on the ground as well. You and Sam both looked at each other, very relieved.  
“Okay.” you said with a sigh. Suddenly, Jake punched Sam. With his super-strength, Sam went flying across the field and crashed onto the ground. Jake completely ignored you and approached Sam, kicking down the fence and leaning over him.   
“Jake stop!” you called running after Jake.  
“Stay back!” Jake said, but you ignored him and you ran up to him, not even thinking about your next move but Jake then slapped you as you approached. It hurt ten times worse than a normal slap and sent you flying opposite of Sam. You held your head in your hand as you landed and you're glad you did because you had flown right for a rock. You felt your head spin but you weren’t unconscious. It did hurt like hell though. You couldn’t get up as you were pretty sure something was broken and you felt helpless. Your eyes were squinting as you watched from the ground as Jake continued to beat up Sam.  
Sam was on the ground, winded, and Jake and Sam watched each other as Jake approached. As Jake suddenly made a fast approach to kick Sam, Sam kicked out himself; the two exchanged blows with Sam on the ground, and then he leveraged himself up. Each landed multiple blows; one blow hit Sam's right arm and shoulder with a bone-crunching sound that you could hear from your spot on the ground as Sam was knocked down again. You wished to god there was something you could do but you couldn’t move. Sam got up quickly although clearly in pain. Jake approached and swung at Sam, but Sam ducked out of the way and Jake’s punch went through a wooden railing, temporarily holding him. Sam kneed him several times, then kicked him down. As Jake lied there, winded, Sam picked up the iron bar that Jake had been using and knocked him out. You didn’t really see what happened next as it was all too fast. You remember seeing Sam approach you. He was walking over when you heard Dean shout his name and steal his attention.  
“Sam!” Dean shouted and Sam turned from you, still clutching his arm, staggering in exhaustion to see Dean and Bobby approaching with flashlights as it began to rain.  
“Dean!” Sam called with a mix of grief and exhaustion. That’s when you saw Jake suddenly wake up. He grabbed the knife that Sam had placed on the ground and ran towards Sam.  
“Sam, look out!” you called with the little energy you had left. But it was too late. Jake stabbed the knife right through Sam’s back and you felt your heart break along with the bones in your body. Dean took off running toward Sam.  
“Noooo!” he screamed as you saw from your distance, Jake twist the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away. Sam, gasping, fell to his knees. Frustrated that you couldn’t go after the son of a bitch or help Sam you were helpless as tears streamed down your face. Jake ran away and Bobby ran to your side asking you questions about your injury but you didn’t hear him because you were concentrating on Sam. Dean had slid to the ground in front of his brother. He was grabbing at Sam’s clothing, trying to keep him conscious.  
“No, Sam!” he shouted as Sam fell forward on Dean’s shoulder and Dean picked him back up again. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Hey, hey. Come here. Let me look at you.” You could see the wond on Sam’s back as Dean’s hand was entirely covered in blood when he touched it. You felt the hot tears on your face that weren’t just from the pain in your head and chest.  
“Hey, look at me.” Dean said, trying not to cry, as Sam began to slip away “It’s not even that bad. It’s not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be good as new. Huh? I’m gonna take care of you. I’m gonna take you care of you. I’ve got you. That’s my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!”  
“Y/N are you with me?” Bobby asked and you finally heard him.  
“Sam-” you started, woozy. You then saw Sam’s entire body slump forward. Dean was rocking Sam in his arms as he died, tears streaming down his face. “No…” you started but Bobby shushed you, examining your head.  
“No. No, no, no, no, no, no.” Dean cried, “Oh, God. Oh, God. SAM!” That was the last thing you heard before you passed out from the pain and the heartache.


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

It had been a little over a day since Sam died. You sat in the old kitchen-like space of the abandoned house Bobby had found. You had broken a few ribs the night Sam died and they were wrapped in gauze underneath your plaid shirt. You also had some stitches on your forehead from hitting the rock as well. None of that pain mattered to you, however. Sam was dead. Sam was dead and Dean was a wreck. You hadn’t cried since Sam died. It was like you still didn’t believe it was true. Dean still barely spoke to you anymore. Sam was laid on a bed frame with no mattress and Dean just sat in the room, staring at him, as if he would wake up any second. Bobby then came through the door holding a bucket of chicken.  
“I brought you some food!” Bobby called as he came through the door.  
“No thanks.” Dean said, standing up from the chair and making his way to where you and Bobby were. “I’m fine.”  
“You should eat something.” Bobby said.  
“I said I’m fine.” Dean said, taking a swig of whiskey. His eyes showed anything but fine. They were accompanied by red puffy bags that showed he had been crying with lack of sleep.  
“Dean…” Bobby started and you didn’t like where this was going, “I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?”  
“Bobby,” you started, “I don’t De-”  
“No.” Dean said firmly to Bobby.  
Bobby sighed, “We could maybe…”  
“What?” Dean asked, more calmly than you had expected, “Torch his corpse? Not yet.”  
“I want you to come with me.” Bobby said but Dean didn’t waver. His body, still burdened.  
“I'm not going anywhere.” Dean said turning to leave.  
“Dean, please.” Bobby started and Dean just snorted, “Something big is going down – end-of-the world big.”  
“Well, then let it end!” Dean yelled with his arms out. You have to admit, the sudden burst slightly frightened you.  
“You don't mean that.” Bobby said, but it only invited Dean to walk over and talk, angrily, in his face.  
“You don't think so? Huh?” Dean yelled, “You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you’d turn around, and get the hell out of here.”  
But Bobby just stood there shaking his head until Dean suddenly just shoved Bobby rather forcefully. “Go!” he yelled. You saw in his eyes that Dean instantly regretted this. You put a hand on his shoulder and he recognized this, pausing contritely.  
“I'm sorry.” Dean apologized to Bobby, “I'm sorry. Please, just go.”  
Bobby turned around, sighing, “You know where I'll be.” He turned his back on you and Dean and left the room. Dean swallowed hard, and looks at Sam's body; a tear falling from his eye before he looked back at you. You knew he had so much in him he just had to let out. If he kept it bottled up it would just come out in spurts of anger like with Bobby. Without saying anything, you invited him to a comforting hug. He didn’t sob, but he did cry, squeezing you tightly. You held him, and stroked the back of his neck, letting a single tear slip down your cheek as well. You just, held him. And he held you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was dark still. You were in a campsite with a fire burning. You were confused as you had just gone to sleep in the abandoned house. You looked around to see Jake. He sat opposite you, on the other side of the fire.  
“Y/N?” he asked.  
“Jake.” you said, feeling intense anger grow towards the man who had just killed you best friend.  
“Howdy you two.” you heard a familiar, creepily cheerful voice say. You turned to see the yellow-eyed demon. “And before you say anything, yes, Jake this is your dream. And Y/N you save me the trouble of jumping into two dreams since you can jump into Jake’s,”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose.” you said.  
“I know.” the yellow-eyed demon nodded. “It was a shame that you had to run away from me. I have plans for you. You and Jakie.”  
“Go to hell.” Jake said.  
“Been there, done that.” the demon said, sitting down on a log between you and Jake. “Congratulations by the way. I knew you always had it in you Y/N, but Jake surprised me. Not the horse I was betting on.”  
“You made me kill.” Jake said, angry with the demon as you were.  
“All part of the beauty pageant.” the demon said with a smile, “I needed the strongest and that’s you two.”  
“I’m not leading your army.” Jake said. “I’m getting far, far away form here.”  
“Good luck with that.” said the demon, “If you're a bad little soldier, well, that dear old mom of yours, that adorable little sister ... I'll make certain that they both live long enough to know the chewy taste of their own intestines. No, Jake. I'm not bluffing.”  
“Well you’ve already taken everything I have.” you said with a challenging smirk. “Hit me with your best shot.”  
“Not everything.” the demon said. That was the last thing you heard before you woke up with a start. You looked around to find yourself back in the abandoned house with Sam’s dead body in the adjoining room. It was light outside. You got up and ventured into the room to check on Dean. But he was gone.  
“Dean?” you called. But no one answered. Did he just leave you in the middle of the night? You went back into the kitchen area. “Dean?” you called. You then heard a gasp. “Dean?” you called again.  
“Y/N?” you heard. You paused for a moment. Your face turned white at the sound which came from the room Sam’s body was in. The voice that sounded just like Sam. “Y/N is that you?” You slowly pivoted and turned towards the door, walking through it with caution. Your face was that of a shocked one when Sam was standing up again, looking into the mirror when moments before he was dead as a doornail.  
“Sam?” you asked, your mouth, gaping open. Suddenly, you heard the door open and Dean came through the door and into the room you and Sam were in.  
“Sammy?” Dean asked, to your confusion. “Thank god.”  
“Hey.” Sam said, confused. Dean then pulled him into a tight embrace. Sam was facing opposite of you. Dean was facing you over Sam’s shoulder. He noticed your confusion and you looked for any kind of sign as to what happened. But he very obviously ignored you.  
“Owwww. Uh, Dean…” Sam said in response to Dean’s tight squeeze.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man.” Dean said, releasing him, “I'm just... I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all.” Sam nodded, just as puzzled as you were.   
“Okay. Guys…” Sam started, “what happened to me?”  
“Well, what do you remember?” Dean started, hiding something, with a smile on his face.  
“I-I saw you and Bobby, and Y/N was on the ground,” Sam recalled, “and... I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like... white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and... that's about it.”  
“Yeah, that— that kid, stabbed you in the back.” Dean said flat out, “You lost a lot of blood, you know.... It was pretty touch and go for awhile.”  
“But Dean, you can't— you can't patch up a wound that bad.” Sam said.  
“No, Bobby could.” Dean lied and you wondered what Dean had done, “Who was that kid, anyway?”  
“His name's Jake.” Sam said, “Did you get him?”  
“No, he disappeared into the woods.” Dean said.  
“We got to find him, Dean.” said Sam, standing up, “He almost killed me and Y/N. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart.”   
“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean said, following his suit, “Easy, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on.” The three of you sat in the kitchen and broke open the bucket of chicken that Bobby had left.  
“The demon said he only wanted two of us to walk out alive.” Sam explained what you hadn’t got around to telling Dean, “One boy and one girl.”  
“He told you that?” Dean asked.  
“He came to us in our dreams.” you said, taking a bit of chicken.  
“Y/N, Jake hit you pretty hard.” Sam said, concerned, “Are you okay?”  
“Just a few broken ribs.” you said, putting a hand on his arms, “I’m fine. You’re the one I’m worried about.” you said this with a slight glance to Dean.  
“He tell you anything else?” Dean asked, changing the subject.  
Sam shook his head, “No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, if the demon only wanted one guy, then how did Jake and I both get away?”  
“Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over.” DEan said, turning away, you narrowed your eyes at him, “So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?”  
“He actually came to me in a dream last night.” you said, “Or I jumped into Jake’s dream.”  
“What?” Dean and Sam both said at the same time, “What did he tell you?”  
“He’s up to something.” you explained, “He didn’t really tell me anything but he said that he would kill Jake’s family if he didn’t do what he says. Then I woke up. I think he knows that if he tells me too much, we’ll be on his tail. He’s only using Jake right now.”  
“Well did you call the roadhouse?” Sam asked, “They know anything?”  
“Yeah.” Dean said, turning away again.  
“Dean... what is it?” you asked.  
“The roadhouse burned to the ground.” Dean said, taking a seat and sharing the news to you, “Ash is dead. Probably Ellen— a lot of other hunters, too. I’m sorry, Y/N, I knew you were really close to them.”  
There were tears in your eyes at the news of more of your friends dying. “Demons?” you asked.  
“Yeah, we think so.” Dean said, “We think because Ash found something.”  
“What did he find?” Sam asked.  
“Bobby's working on that right now.” Dean said, taking a bite of chicken.  
“Well, come on then.” Sam said, beginning to stand, “Bobby's only a few hours away.”  
You and Dean both stood up as well, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I 'be — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?”  
“I'm sorry.” said Sam, shaking his head, “No.”  
“Well I guess we’re going to Bobby’s.” you said to Dean’s surprise. “Here, Sam, we’ll meet you in the car,” Dean reluctantly handed Sam the keys and Sam left. As soon as he was out the door you were all up in Dean’s face.  
“What the hell Dean?” you shouted fiercely but quietly so Sam couldn’t hear, “What did you do?”  
“Y/N-” Dean started.  
“Did you…” you started, not wanting to believe whatever he did was true, “Did you make a deal?” Dean didn’t answer. “For Sam? You did didn’t you? How long did you get?”  
“Y/N what was I supposed to do?” he asked you, tears in his eyes as well as yours.  
“How long?” you asked again, quieter this time.  
“One year.” Dean said, looking down. It felt like every emotion you had undergone in the past two days had doubled, tripled even. Sam was dead. Now he wasn’t. Ash was dead. Ellen was probably dead. And now Dean would soon be dead.  
“Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?” Dean continued.  
“How could you be so selfish?” you asked, fingers in your hair.  
“Selfish? I’m a lot of things but-” Dean started.  
“You’d rather leave me, leave Sam, leave Bobby than live without Sam?” you asked.   
“Y/N I couldn’t let him die!” Dean cried, “I couldn’t. He’s my brother.”  
“How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell?” you asked, tears in your eyes, “How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?”  
“Y/N that’s my point.” Dean said, distressed, “My dad brought me back. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? I--I--It's like my life could mean something.”  
“And it didn’t before?” you asked, but he didn’t answer. You turned from him, “You know, you weren’t the only one who thought about making a deal. When Sam finds out-”  
Dean put a hand on your shoulder and you turned back to him. “He’s not going to find out.” Dean said, “You can’t tell him, Y/N, please.” You looked at him and you slowly began to cry realizing that you would lose another one of your best friends and all the emotions came at once. Dean put a hand on your face, and you shook your head, wanting to be so mad at him. But he pulled you into a hug.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey Bobby.” you said, looking down as if you were the guilty one. You, Sam, and Dean stood outside Bobby’s door.   
“Hey Bobby.” Sam said, clapping him on the shoulder and going inside. Bobby’s jaw was to the floor as yours had been.  
“Sam…” Bobby started, “It’s good to...see you up and around.”  
“Yeah,” Sam said as you and Dean entered and Bobby closed the door, “thanks for patching me up.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Bobby said, stunned as Sam went into the kitchen. Bobby just stared at you and Dean, vibrating with unspoken emotion. He then followed Sam into the kitchen. You and Dean shared a glance and followed. Bobby then proceeded to show you what he had found. He had tracked omens all around the US but only one place was clear: Southern Wyoming.  
“Sam, Y/N, why don’t you two take a look at it?” Bobby suggested, “Dean, why don’t you help me lug in some more book from my truck.” Dean nodded and him and Bobby left. You took a seat next to Sam.  
“So…” you started, “How you feeling, Sam?”  
“Fine, actually.” he said, “I mean, I guess I really dodged a bullet.”  
“A blade actually.” you said but Sam took it has a joke and laughed a little.   
“Why does the demon want us to lead, do you think?” Sam asked, closing the book and looking over to you. “I mean, why not Jake? Or Ava? Or some other psychic?”  
You shook your head, “He said we were the strongest. I guess we were the best one’s to lead his demon army?”  
“Yet, he hasn’t come after either of us.” Sam replied, “Instead he’s just got Jake. Something just seems off.” Suddenly, Dean and Bobby entered the room this time, someone else was with them.  
“Ellen?” you exclaimed, “Ellen!” You ran up and wrapped her in a hug, so happy to see her alive. You then led her back to where you were sitting. After taking a swig of holy water, she told her story.  
“I was supposed to be in there with everybody else.” she explained, before scoffing, “But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck.” She took a drink of the whiskey Bobby had poured for her and exhaled sharply. “Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes.” There were tears in her eyes.   
“Sorry, Ellen.” Sam said.  
“A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live.” she scoffed, “Lucky me.”   
“Ellen you mentioned a safe?” you asked.  
“A hidden safe we keep in the basement.” Ellen replied, wiping a tear that had almost fallen.  
“Demons get what was in it?” you asked.  
“No.” she replied, pulling out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. As you looked at it more closely. It had several black lines and X's on it.  
“Wyoming.” Dean observed, pointing to the lines, “What does that mean?”  
“I don't believe it.” Bobby said before getting a big book, opening it, and setting it on the table. Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church— all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt.”  
“Samuel Colt— the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?” Dean asked.  
“Yep.” Bobby replied, taking out a black sharpie, “And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this.” He then connected the points on the map with the sharpie until it made the shape of a star.  
“Tell me that's not what I think it is.” you said.  
“It's a Devil's Trap.” Sam observed in disbelief, “A 100-square mile Devil's Trap.”  
“That's brilliant.” Dean remarked, “Iron lines demons can't cross.”  
“I've never heard of anything that massive.” Ellen commented.  
“No one has.” Bobby replied.  
“And after all these years none of the lines are broken?” you asked, “I mean, it still works?”  
“Definitely” Sam said to your surprise.  
“How do you know?” Dean asked him.  
“All those omens Bobby found.” Sam explained, “I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in.”  
“Yeah, well... they're trying.” Bobby added.  
“Why? What's inside?” Ellen asked.  
“That's what I've been looking for.” you said, “And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle.”  
“Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?” Sam asked.  
“What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?” Dean asked and you all looked up at him, “What if he was trying to keep something in?”  
“Now that's a comforting thought.” Ellen said, taking another shot of whiskey.  
“Could they do it, Bobby?” you asked, afraid of the answer, “Could they get inside?”  
“This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it.” Bobby said, to your relief, “No way a full-blood demon gets across.”  
“No.” Sam said, looking at you and Dean knowingly, “But I know who could.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was nighttime. You, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Ellen hid in a cemetery. Suddenly, the gates opened and Jake entered, walking towards a crypt. Dean and you stood behind a large tomb, with guns in hand. He nodded to Sam who was across the way.  
“Howdy, Jake.” Sam said, stepping out, gun raised. You, Bobby, Dean, and Ellen followed his suit, stepping out of the shadows, guns raised.  
“Wait…” Jake said, looking at Sam, “you were dead. I killed you.” You and Dean shared a quick glance.  
“Yeah?” Sam replied, proudly, “Well next time, finish the job.” You hoped Jake would stop but he opened his mouth again.  
“I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man.” he said and Sam glanced at Dean, who lowered his eyes briefly. “You can't be alive. You can't be.”  
“Take it easy, Jake.” you said, taking the attention off of Sam’s death.  
“And if I don't?” Jake asked, much more sinister than before.  
“Wait and see.” Sam replied coldly.  
“What, you a tough guy all of a sudden?” Jake asked, “What are you gonna do— kill me?”  
“It's a thought.” Sam said.  
“You had your chance.” Jake said with a smile, “You couldn't.”  
“I won't make that mistake twice.” Sam said, but all Jake did was laugh.  
“What are you smiling at, you little bitch?” Dean asked, angrily.  
“Hey Lady, do me a favor.” Jake said, referring to Ellen, “Put that gun to your head.” Ellen shakingly did so to your surprise. Jake then put his arms out and you dropped your gun and were brought by some force to his side. He put his arm around your neck as you struggled to be released but he was too strong.  
“See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.” Jake said, looking down at you.  
“Let them go.” Dean growled, holding up his gun.  
“You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off.” He paused, “Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart.” The three guns dropped.  
“Let me go!” you struggled with Jake.  
“Nah.” said Jake, “The demon needs you.” You struggled to breath. Jake turned around with you but still only held you by one arm. With his super strength, that was enough. He then pulled the Colt out of his pocket. It was just out of your reach. While he is inserted into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grabbed Ellen before she could shoot herself. You were watching this but just as it happened you heard 4 shots ring out ever so close to you. Jake then fell onto the ground. You were released and fell to your knees, coughing and struggling to catch your breath.  
“Please... don't. Please.” gasped Jake as Sam came over him with the gun. You wanted to tell him not to do it but at the same time you wanted him to. Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest. Blood spattered onto his face. Ellen and Bobby walked past Sam in a hurry, with Bobby staring at him hard. Dean ran over, looked at Jake, then Sam, before he came over and helped you up. Sam wiped the blood from his face as Dean picked the Colt from the ground. The five of you looked over to the crypt as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, then stopped.  
“Oh, no.” Bobby said.  
“Bobby, what is it?” Ellen asked.  
“It's hell.” Bobby said panicked, “Take cover— now!” Dean grabbed you by the arm and pulled you behind a tombstone as the other three did the same. As soon as you did the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupted from the other side and shot outwards as your hair tossed around you in the wind. After the initial blast the black demon smoke continued to pour from the crypt, with individual trails of smoke haring off in different directions.  
“What the hell just happened?!” Dean shouted next to you.  
“That's a devil's gate.” Ellen shouted back, “A damn door to hell. Come on! We gotta shut that gate!” Dean checked the Colt for bullets before looking at you.  
“If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe…” he started to you before an enormous clap of thunder crashed and the Yellow Eyed demon appears behind Dean.   
“Dean!” you shouted, still behind the gravestone as Dean stood up. But Dean didn’t look in time. The demon flung the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own. Dean looked astonished.  
“Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns.” the demon said before throwing Dean into the air where Dean hit his head on a tombstone and lied there, stunned. You wanted to run over and help him but you knew the demon wanted you, especially. You looked over to see Bobby, Ellen, and Sam struggling to close the crypt door. Sam looked over to you and then over to Dean.  
“Dean!” Sam called, letting go of the gate and running towards his brother. But the Yellow Eyes Demon threw Sam against a nearby tree.  
“I'll get to you in a minute, champ.” the demon said to Sam, “But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you.” The demon then threw Dean against the tombstone so he was sitting upright. You saw the streak of blood running from Dean’s forehead to his nose.  
“Sit a spell.” the demon said before walking over to Dean and laughing, “So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people, unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me— have you ever heard the expression, ‘If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?’”  
“You call that deal good?” Dean asked.  
“Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got.” the demon replied, approaching Dean to speak to him face-to-face. Sam gave you a look. You didn’t know what he wanted you to do. The demon had the gun. You couldn’t unpin Sam, “And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean... you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam?”  
Sam, was watching, looking horrified. You knew he couldn’t hear their conversation. You looked around to see that in addition to black demon smoke, what appears to be ghosts were now also walking.  
The demon laughed, “Y/N, you can come out.” Dean looked sadly at you. You stood up, with confidence and stood in front of Dean, facing the demon.   
“Mmm.” the demon said, looking from you to Sam and Sam back to you, “You two are my perfect couple of soldiers, aren’t you? It all works out in the end.”  
“I’m going to kill you before I ever become your soldier.” you said angrily.  
“I know, I know.” the demon said, like it was no big deal, “You’ve all said you’re going to kill me. I get it, you don’t like me.”  
“That’s an understatement.” you said through gritted teeth.  
“Now, Y/N, if you’ll move, you’re in my way.” the demon said, and before you could respond he flew you to the side, just dodging a tombstone.  
“Anyway…” the demon said, making his way back over to Dean, “thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family.” You sat up as the demon cocked the Colt and aimed it at Dean, much to your dismay. Suddenly a grey whisp of ghost appears behind the demon. You were no longer confused as the ghost revealed itself to be John Winchester. How, you didn’t know, but John grabbed the demon from behind and the body the demon possessed fell to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the cloud of smoke that was the demon wrestled. You were too busy watching them wrestle to notice that Sam and Dean had been set free. Then, the demon pushed John to the ground and entered the body once more. When he stood up, you then noticed that Dean had retrieve the Colt. In a matter of seconds he had it cocked and pointed straight at him. In what seemed to be slow motion, Dean shot the demon in the heart. The demon then fell to the ground, dead.  
“Oh, my, God.” you said, standing up and making your way over to Sam just as Bobby and Ellen finally closed the gate doors. You, Dean, and Sam then turned to see John. You realized how important it was that John had just witnessed the death of the thing that he had been hunting his whole life. The thing that ripped his family to shreds. You realized that it was actually over. The thing that ha ripped your family apart was dead. You were still processing this as John walked forward, and smiled at Dean, putting his hand on his shoulder. Both me were teary, and Sam approaches. You watched, quietly, with tears in your eyes as John and Sam nodded to each other. John looked at you as well, he didn’t nod, but the look on his face to you he was grateful. With another look at Dean, John stepped back and disappeared into white light. Dean and Sam looked at each other, teary eyes before Sam, who was right next to you, smiled for the first time in a long time. He smiled with teary eyes and put an around you, pulling you close and you smield as well.  
“It’s over.” you said. The three of you went over and stood over the demon’s body, astonished.  
“Well, check that off the to-do list.” Dean said, laughing a little.   
“You did it.” Sam said, astonished.  
“I didn't do it alone.” Dean said looking to you and then Sam, who had something on his mind.  
“Do you think Dad really... do you think he really climbed outta hell?” Sam asked.  
“The door was open.” you commented,  
“If anyone's stubborn enough to do it... it would be him.” Dean added.  
“Where do you think he is now?” Sam asked, causing you to wonder.  
“I don't know.” Dean replied.  
“I kind of can't believe it.” Sam chuckled, “I mean... our whole lives, everything... has been prepping for this, and now I...I kind of don't know what to say.”  
“I do.” Dean said before leaning down and getting in the dead demon’s face, “That was for our moms... you son of a bitch.” You felt a great sense of closure in this. Like, you have finally gotten the revenge you so deserved. You felt full, and happy. Sam and Dean went back to the car and you caught up with Ellen.  
“What are you going to do now?” Ellen asked, “You got your revenge.”  
“I don’t know.” you said, truthfully, “I mean, I could go anywhere with my life. I’m an orphan now and I’ve got nothing holding me to the life…”  
“But..” Ellen sensed.  
“But…” you picked up, “I think I’m going to stay right here. You, Jo, Bobby, Sam, and Dean are my family. Wherever you guys go, I’ll follow.”  
Ellen pulled you into a side hug, “I’m glad to hear you say that, Sweetie.”  
“What about you?” you asked, referring to the Roadhouse burning down.  
“Well,” Ellen started, “I’ll have to find Jo. You know, she went off on her own to start hunting and things. I’ll have to call her up and tell her. Poor thing is going to be so sad.”  
“How are you holding up?” you asked her, as the two of you walked towards the car with Bobby behind you.  
“Don’t you worry about me.” she said, “You got your revenge today but mine’s still coming.”  
“What do you mean?” you asked, furrowing your brow.  
“Well a lot of demons got through that gate.” she said, “And I’m gonna hunt each and every one of those bastards down.” She patted you on the back as Bobby came up to her. You went ahead and met back up with Sam and Dean as they talked by the impala.  
“I guess you couldn’t stop him huh?” Sam asked and you instantly wanted to turn around.  
“Stop him from what?” you asked, knowing the answer.  
“Selling his soul for me.” Sam replied. Before you could answer, Ellen and Bobby walked up to the three of you.  
“Well...Yellow-Eyed demon might be dead.” Ellen started, “But a lot more got through that gate.”  
“How many you think?” Dean asked.  
“Hundred.” Sam said, “Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army.”  
“Hope to hell you kids are ready.” said Bobby, “'Cause the war has just begun.”  
“Well, then …” you said smiling. You then turned to the impala and opened up the trunk. Dean threw the Colt inside.  
“... we got work to do.” you finished before Sam closed the trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take a 1 to 2 week hiatus before posting the next season of chapters :) In the meantime, go ahead and comment what you think or any ideas you have!


	12. The Kids Are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean only having a year to live, you and Sam are willing to go to desperate measures.

It had almost been a month since the Devil’s Gate had been opened and so far the only case you got was taking on the seven deadly sins. The three of you were worried about what was coming next, sure, but you and Sam were more worried about Dean. He only had a year to live which meant you and Sam only had a year to save him. Speaking of saving, a mysterious blonde had saved the three of you during the seven deadly sins case. She seemed to have killed a demon with a knife. Nothing like that had ever been done before that you had seen. You wondered if you’d ever see her again. 

You and Sam were sitting at a table in a small, generic diner. You were working on your laptop, trying to find a way to save Dean and Sam was talking on his phone.

“What do you mean you don't think it will work, Bobby?” Sam asked, frantically, “It's a demon-dispelling ritual.” You looked up from your “Search the Web” search of “demon-killing knives”.

“Well, maybe we got the translation wrong.” Sam continued, “Look, we can't just let Dean fry in hell while we—... Well, there's got to be something that w—.” You looked over as Dean slid next to you in the booth.

“Oh, ah, yeah, no, ah, I I gotta go. Uh. Okay. Never mind.” Sam said before hanging up the phone.

“Hey.” Dean said, suspicious, “Who was that?”

“Ah, I was just ordering pizza.” Sam said, and you rolled you eyes at his dumb excuse.

“Dude, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?” Dean replied, a grin on his face. You looked at him, wondering why he was so happy.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled, tight-lipped and reeking insincerity, “Yeah. Oh, yeah. I ... just felt like pizza, you know?”

“O-kay, Weirdy Mcweirderton.” Dean said giving Sam the weird eye, “So, I think I got something.”

“Yeah?” you asked.

“Cicero, Indiana.” Dean said with a smile, ‘Falls on his own power saw.”

“That’s it?” you asked, “You think that’s enough to be a case?”

“Well, I don't know.” Dean said, obviously hiding something, “Could be.”

“I don't know, Dean.” Sam said, “I – I –”

“All right, there's something better ... “ Dean said with a smile, “better in Cicero than just a case.” You raised an eyebrow. “Lisa Braeden.” he said.

Sam sighed, “Should I even ask?”

‘Remember that road trip I took, uh... gosh, about eight years ago now?” Dean said to Sam as you rolled your eyes, “You were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing.”

“Yeah.” Sam recalled, “Yeah, the five states, five-day – “

Dean laughed, “Yeah. Well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft.”

“So let me get this straight.” you said, “You want – you want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?”

“She was a yoga teacher.” Dean defended, “It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on. Have a heart, huh? It's my dying wish.”

“Yeah, well, how many dying wishes are you gonna get?” Sam asked.

“As many as I can squeeze out.” Dean smiled, “Come on. Smile, Sam! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl.” Dean chuckled to himself and Sam smiled a little too. You just rolled your eyes. And just like that the three of you drove to Indiana. Dean pulled up outside Cicero Pines Motel and you and Sam got out.

“Don't wait up for me!” he said before driving off as Sam was still pulling your bags out of the car.  
“Well you know what this means.” you said, as Sam gave you a confused look, “We have extra time to figure out how to save Dean.”

Sam followed you into the motel room. “Okay, then we should get to work.” he said, “Bobby’s got nothing.”

“But what about that blonde girl?” you asked, “She had a knife that killed a demon! Maybe if we kill the demon we can get Dean out of the deal.”

“Maybe.” Sam said, “We have to try everything. My brother isn’t getting ripped apart by hell hounds. I won’t let that happen.”

\-----------------------------  
You and Sam went to a diner, which walking distance from the hotel, for lunch. Sam brought his laptop of course so that the two of you didn’t have to stop researching. You assumed Dean would be out for a while so it was no sue waiting for him. You had just received the plate of fries you ordered when the blonde chick came over and sat across from you and next to Sam.

Before you or Sam had time to react she had taken one or your fires and eaten it. “Mmm.” she said, “These are amazing. It's like deep-fried crack. Try some.”

“That knife you had.” you said, waiting to ask her about it, “You can kill demons with that thing?”

“Sure comes in handy when I have to swoop in and save the three little pigs.” she said reaching past you and grabbing the ketchup bottle.

“Where'd you get it?” Sam asked.

“Skymall.” she said as she took a plate a squeezed a big glob of the ketchup onto it.

“Why are you following us?” Sam asked.

“I'm interested in you.” she smiled, “but mostly Sam.”

“Why me?” Sam asked, not sure if he should be threatened or not.

“Because you're tall. I love a tall man.” she said putting a fire in her mouth. “And the fact that the two of you are the antrichrists or whatever.”

“Excuse me?” you asked. She turned towards you as if you were dumb.

“You know, “ she said, “generation of psychic kids, Yellow-Eyed Demon rounds you up, celebrity death match ensues.”

“How do you know about that?” you asked, needing to know more about the girl with the demon knife.

“I'm a good hunter.” she smiled, “So, Yellow Eyes had some pretty big plans for you.”

“"Had" being the key word.” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right.” she replied, cooly, “Ding-dong, the demon's dead. Good job with that. It doesn't change the fact that you're special ... in that Anthony Michael Hall E.S.P. visions kind of way.” she turned to you, “And you with the gift of knowledge and dream jumping.”

“No.” you said firmly, “No, that's stuff's not happening anymore. Not since Yellow-Eyes died.”

“Well, I'm thinking you're still a pretty big deal.” the blonde said, “I mean, after all that business with your moms”

“What about our moms?” you asked. 

“You do know they were besties right?” she asked, and you and Sam shared a glance but she saw through your poker faces, “You ... don't know. You've got a little bit of catching up to do, my friend. So, why don't you look into your mom's pals…” She wrote her number on a napkin, “…and then give me a call and we'll talk again? And, by the way, you do know there's a job in this town, right?” She then got up and left.

“Are we really buying that girl’s whole I-know-everything act?” Sam asked, opening his laptop.

“No.” you said, “She is all kinds of shady. But still, Sam, she has a demon knife that could help us save Dean. It couldn’t hurt to look into what she’s talking about.”

“Alright.” Sam said beginning to type, “I’ll get right on it.” You nodded and turned back to your plate of fries when your phone rang. You looked down, saw it was Dean, and flipped it open.

“Hello?” you asked.

“Looks like there’s a case in town.” he replied.  
\----------------------------------------  
While Sam was interviewing the neighborhood, you decided to check back with Dean who was taking an awful long time getting his phone out of the car. You were wearing the slacks which you hated and your FBI blazer. It was a sunny summer day so there was no need for a coat. As you walked back to the impala you noticed that Dean wasn’t there. Panic struck you for a minute until you saw Dean sitting on a bench at the park across the street

“Parks aren’t usually your style.” you said, taking a seat next to him.

He looked up, noticing you, “Yeah well, it’s nice out here.” you noticed him looking out towards a group of boys. The smallest one looked back at Dean and gave him a thumbs up. Dean gave him one back.

“That Ben?” you asked and Dean nodded, “Cute kid. Still think he’s yours?”

“Nah.” Dean replied, “Lisa told me she had a blood test done and Ben isn’t mine. Thank goodness. I mean, can you imagine me with a kid?”

“Well…” you thought for a moment, knowing the question was rhetorical, “one day.”

“Y/N, I only have a year to live.” he said, turning to you.

“Not if I can help it.” you said with a smug smile. You and Dean looked back over to see Ben suddenly and kicking an older boy hard between the legs. The boy crumpled to the ground, and Ben took the game from his hands. You saw Dean look around, smirking. Ben then came running towards the two of you.

“Thanks!” Ben exclaimed “Dude, that was awesome!”

“Benjamin. Isaac. Braeden!” said a tan woman with black hair like Ben’s. You remained sitting on the bench. “What's gotten into you?”

“He stole my game.” Ben replied.

“So you kick him?” she said, disappointed, “Since when is—” she cut herself off when she looked over and saw Dea, still grinning. “Did you tell my son to beat up that kid?”

“What?” Dean asked, and you giggled a bit as he got in trouble, “Somebody had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads.”

“Who asked you to teach him anything?” she asked, still angry.

“Just relax.” Dean replied. 

“What are you even still doing here?” she asked, “We had one weekend together a million years ago. You don't know me. And you have no business with my son.” 

“Lisa.” Dean called as she stalked over to Ben and grabbed his hand.

“Just leave us alone.” Lisa said sternly. She and Ben began to leave, but suddenly Ben pulled out of her grip and ruan back and gave Dean an impulsive hug.

“Thanks.” Ben said with a smile before Lisa called him back. Dean watched them leave, still smiling from Ben’s embrace.

“So that’s Lisa?” you asked with a smile, “I thought you said she said that you were the best weekend of her life.”

“She did.” Dean retorted.

“I thought she’d be bendier.” you said, turning to walk back towards the impala.

“Are you jealous?” Dean asked with a smirk. You turned to face him, arms crossed.

“Me?” you asked with a laugh, “Jealous of Gumby? Please.” Although secretly, maybe you were. You had no reason to really dislike her as much as you did but before you even met her you just...didn’t like her.

“Hey, Y/N.” Dean called as you opened the door to the impala with him behind you.

“Not jealous.” you said in a sing-songy voice.

“No, not that.” he said as you turned around and realized maybe something was wrong. “That.” you saw what he was talking about as out of nowhere almost every kid in the park turned and looked at the two of you creepily.  
“That seem a little creepy to you?” Dean asked.  
\-----------------------------------  
The rest is not important. Basically, you, Sam, and Dean soon found out you had stumbled onto a changelings case. Changelings appear as human children and feed on the mothers in their sleep. The real children in the town had been kidnapped at it was up to you, Sam, and Dean to torch the mother changeling so the rest would go away. Sam had recognized some red dirt that he originally thought was blood and the three of you knew exactly where to go. You and Dean went down to the basement to find Ben, the other kids, and the local Realtor from the party, all in cages. While you and Dean were freeing the kids, the fake Realtor (mother changeling) confronted Sam, who torched her with his flamethrower. All was good in the end as the children returned to their mothers. You, Sam, and Dean personally returned Ben home. You and Sam watched from the car as Dean and Ben met Lisa at her house.

“Well that was an adventure.” you said, staring at Lisa talking to Dean. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, “You seem a little off?”

“Yeah.” you shrugged it off. Truthfully, something was bothering you. “I just...want to know what the blonde stalker-chick was talking about.” That wasn’t what was bothering you.

“Well,” Sam said, “we could do some digging. She said our moms were best friends.”

“That’s just too weird.” you said, “We’re always connected somehow. I mean, our moms were friends, they die the same way, both our dad’s hunt down yellow-eyes, and then you and I were supposedly psychic kids.”

“So you think she’s telling the truth?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know what to think.” you said.

“I think I’ll start making some calls.” Sam replied, “We can find out if she was telling the truth. If she is, we might need to have a conversation with her.” You nodded as Dean started back towards the car. “What was your mom’s name?” Sam asked.

“Why?” you asked.

“For reference.” Sam replied.

“Liddy Walsh.” you replied, “That was her maiden name.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Later, Dean went out to get dinner and you and Sam had finished researching to find out that the blonde girl, was telling the truth. You and Sam sat on the bed.

“They're dead. All of them. All of my mom's friends.” you said, “Her doctor, her uncle – everyone who ever knew her, systematically wiped off the map one at a time. Someone went through a hell of a lot of trouble trying to cover their tracks.” 

“Yep.” said the blonde from the corner of the room, who had revealed her name to be Ruby, “The Yellow-Eyed Demon.”

“So, what's your deal?” Sam asked, “You show up wherever we are. You know all about me. You know all about Y/N. You know all about our moms.”

“I already told you.” she replied with a smirk, “I'm –”

“Oh, right, right. Yeah, yeah. Just a hunter.” you said cutting her off. “Just some hunter who happens to know more about my own family than I do. Just tell us who you are.”

“To be fair,” she said, “You don’t really know anything about your family Y/N.” 

“Just... tell us who you are.” Sam said.

“It doesn't matter.” Ruby replied, rolling her eyes.

“Just tell me who you are!” Sam shouted, surprising you with his anger.

“Fine.” Ruby replied. She looked down and you and Sam were confused as to why she wasn’t saying anything. Suddenly, she blinked and looked back up to reveal demon-black eyes. She blinked again and they became normal. Both you and Sam backed up, and Sam fumbled with his bag. 

“Think twice before going for that holy water.” Ruby replied with a smirk.

“Just give me one reason I should.” Sam said, his flask out.

“I'm here to help you.” Ruby replied.

“Sorry.” you said sarcastically, “We don’t take help from demons.”

“Don't be such a racist.” She replied, rolling her eyes at you, “I'm here because I want to help you. And I can if ... you trust me. “

“Trust you?” Sam asked, still holding the flask out.

“Oh calm down, Sam.” Ruby said stepping closer to the two of you.

“Start talking.” you said, “All those murders... what was the demon trying to cover up?”

“I don't know.” the demon replied truthfully.

“What happened to my mother?” Sam asked.

“I honestly don't know.” Ruby replied, stepping closer, “That's what I’m trying to find out. All I know is that it's about the two of you.”

“What?” you asked.

She laughed, “Don't you get it, Y/N?” she asked, “It's all about you two. What happened to your mothers, what happened to their friends. They're trying to cover up what he did to you. And I want to help you figure it out.”

“You’re a demon.” you said, “Why would you want to help anyone?”

“I have my reasons.” she said, “Not all demons are the same. Not all of us want the same thing. Me?” she shrugged, “I want to help you from time to time. That's all. And if you let me, there's something in it for you.”

“What could you possibly—” Sam started but she cut him off.

“I could help you save Dean.”


	13. A Very Supernatural Christmas

The days of the year went by as you got closer and closer to the end of Dean’s year. One case that stuck out was a magical rabbit's foot that gave you good luck until you lost it. There, you had encountered a thief named Bela. She had stolen the foot in order to sell it. She was british and a handful. Luckily you got the foot back and burned it but not after she stole Dean’s lottery tickets.

Dean had also found out about Ruby, who had helped Bobby fix the Colt and offered it to Sam. You quickly realized that Ruby had taken a particular liking to Sam and not so much to you and Dean. However, she was the only thing known to you at the moment who could help save Dean from his fate which was just around six months away.

Currently, it was Christmas time and the three of you were investigating a Anti-Claus case at “Santa’s Village” in Michigan.

“Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn’t be.” you said as you walked through the fake snow since the town had experienced an absence of real snow.

“It’s a Christmas miracle.” Dean replied, “Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year.”

“Have one what?” Sam asked.

“A Christmas.” Dean replied.

“No, thanks.” Sam scoffed with a smile.

“No, we’ll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little.” Dean said, “Come on Sammy. Y/N?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve celebrated Christmas.” you replied, “But, I have nothing against it. Why are you such a stickler about it, Sam?”

“Those weren’t exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know.” Sam replied.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, “We had some great Christmases.”

“Whose childhood are you talking about?” Sam asked. “No, just no.”

“All right, Grinch.” you commented. The three of you made your way past a few reindeer statues. 

Your Christmases hadn’t always been the best living the hunter life but your dad had always been there for you. One Christmas stuck out in particular. The Christmas of ‘91. You were around 8 ½ years old and your dad had dragged you off to Nebraska for a quick case. That was the year you had met Ellen and Jo and you had your first run in with Harvelle’s Roadhouse.  
\---------Flashback-----------  
“Bye Dad!” you called wrapping your arms around your father as him and Mr. Harvelle headed out the door of the roadhouse. 

He picked you up and smiled, “Goodbye Angel. I’ll be back before Santa comes.” he kissed you on the top of the head and put you down. “Be good for Aunt Ellen, ya hear?”

“I will.” you watched as he and and Jo’s dad went towards the door but Aunt Ellen stopped them. You and Jo heard their hushed voices.

“You boys better make it quick.” Ellen said, “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“It’s just a simple salt and burn.” Jo’s dad replied. He and Aunt Ellen kissed before the men left.

“You girls hungry?” Aunt Ellen asked.

“I could eat a whole turkey!” Jo replied. She was around six years old at the time.

“I could eat a turkey and a chicken!” you challenged.

“I can eat all that and potatoes!” Jo said with her blonde pigtails flying around. You and her ran around the roadhouse singing Christmas songs until Ellen stopped you.

“Alright girls.” she said, “The food won’t be ready for a while so why don’t you go play in Jo’s room. We still got customers.”

“Okay mom.” Jo said. “Follow me Y/N.” You followed Jo to the back room. One of which was her room. You followed her in and sat on the bed.

“Wow! You live at the restaurant?” you asked, mesmerized by all Jo’s collections of license plates and notebooks.

“Yeah!” she replied, “isn’t it cool?” She then turned and took a scrapbook out of her drawer. She opened it to show countless pictures of her and olde hunters. “These are all the hunters I’ve met.” 

“That’s a pretty picture.” you said, pointing to one of her and her father and mother. 

“Yeah.” she said, “It’s from Christmas last year. Mama got me this really pretty doll!”

“Your mom seems really nice.” you replied, looking down at the ground.

“She can be. Still says I can’t hunt though.” she frowned, “What’s your mom like?”

“I don’t have a mom.” you said sadly.

“Never?” Jo asked surprised, “People don’t have moms?’

“Some people don’t.” you replied, “Some people, like me, only have a dad. But that’s okay because my dad is the best dad in the world.”

“Well my dad's the best dad in the world too.” Jo said with a smile. “Someday he’s gonna take me on a real hunt and I’ll be a hunter just like him. We might not tell my mom though.” The two of you giggled and went back to playing.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------End of flashback  
“So what are we looking for?” you asked as a few children ran past the three of you towards an old, grumpy Santa to tell him what they want for Christmas.

“The lore says the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets.” Sam replied as you watched as a young boy sat on Santa’s lap.

“Well if you smell like candy the kids will come closer.” you said and Dean gave you a weird look.

“That’s creepy.” he replied, “How does this thing know who's been naughty and who’s been nice?”

“Maybe they tell him.” you said, pointing to the man in the Santa Claus costume and the three of you made your way over. Before you could talk to the man a girl in an elf costume met you halfway.

“Can I escort your child to Santa?” she asked with a peppy attitude.

“No, no.” Dean smiled, “See my brother...it’s been a lifelong dream of his.” you chuckled at Sam’s blush.

“No kids under twelve.” the woman replied, obviously creeped out.

“No.” Sam replied, embarrassed, “We just came to watch.”

“Eww.” the elf said before hurrying off.

“Nice one, Sammy.” you and Dean laughed as Sam was lost for words.

“I-” Sam started, “I didn’t mean like that…” You ceased your laughing when the gross Santa got up off his chair and limped past the three of you.

“A lot of people limp right?” you asked.

“Tell me you didn’t smell that.” Dean said, “Dude smells like candy.”

“Maybe.” you said, trying to decipher the smell. “Only one way to find out.” The three of you went back to the motel before heading out later that night to stake out the Santa. You sat in the back of the impala with Sam and Dean in the front. So far, nothing.

“Hey, Sam.” Dean said just as you were getting drowsy.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?” Dean asked.

You could feel Sam rolling his eyes in front of you. “Dean …” he started.

“I mean, I admit it.” Dean continued, “You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids.”

“Bumpy?” you piped up from the back.

“Yeah, a lot bumby.” Dean replied, “But, that was then. We’ll do it right this year.”

“Look, Dean.” Sam continued, “If you and Y/N want to have Christmas, knock yourselves out. Just don’t involve me.”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great” Dean said sarcastically, “Just Y/N and I making out under the mistletoe while you watch paperporn.” You laughed.

“Mistletoe or not I’d never make out with you.” you joked, though you truthfully probably would.

“Shut up.” Dean said and you and Sam laughed. You then returned to watching the house. Santa, still in his red cap, but in a green tank top, looked outside, then closed his curtains.

“What’s up with Saint Nicotine?” you asked.

“Oh, my God!” you heard a woman scream from inside the house. The three of you jumped out of the car and ran to the house with your guns drawn. Dean looked inside the window of the front door. 

“Huh.” Sam said with a smile.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.” Sam said trying to conceal a smile, “It’s just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa.” Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door. Santa was sitting on the couch, holding a giant bong and a bottle of whiskey. Santa then stood up as he realized the three of you were there, guns raised and loaded.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Santa asked. The three of you looked around and realized that the woman screaming had been on the TV. Sam looked at you and you shrugged. Your face becoming warmer.

“S-silent night… Holy…” Dean began to sing, sounding terribly. He looked to you and Sam. You shrugged and the two of you followed his lead.”…night.” Santa chuckled and sat down (obviously drunk) and began to sing with you, “All is well…all is dry. Bright….Round and round… The table…..” None of you knew the real lyrics and Santa began to doze off as you pulled Sam and Dean out of the house.

“Anti-Claus huh?” you asked as the three of you walked back towards the impala.

“Okay so it’s not druggy Santa.” Dean said, “But it could still-” he was cut off by the police scanner in the impala.

“Sounds like another house got hit.” Sam said, “What do you say we interview witnesses in the morning?”

“Sounds good to me.” you replied.

\----------------------------------------  
“So, that’s how your son described the attack?” Dean asked the woman, who has had a bruise on one of her eyes, “‘’Santa took daddy up the chimney’?”

“That’s what he says, yes.” the woman said, sniffeling.

“And where were you?” Dean asked.

“I was asleep,” she said pointing up the stairs of her house, “and all of a sudden… I was being dragged out of bed, screaming.”

“Did you see the attacker?” you asked.

“It was dark, and he hit me.” she said shaking her head, “He knocked me out.”

“Mrs. Caldwell, where, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?” Sam asked for some odd reason. After she told you, the three of you walked out of the house.

“Wreaths, huh?” Dean asked, “Sure you didn’t want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer.”

“We’ve seen that wreath before, Dean.” Sam said and you thought back, remembering as soon as he said that.

“Where?” Dean asked.

“The Walshes’. Yesterday.” you replied, catching on.  
“I know.” he said, “I was just testing you.”

“I bet you there’s meadowsweet in those wreaths.” you said, getting into the back of the impala.

“Wow! Amazing.” Dean exclaimed sarcastically putting the key in the ignition as Sam shut his door, “What the hell is meadowsweet?”

“It’s pretty rare and it’s probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore.” you said, remembering having read about it last time you hunted a pagan god.

“Pagan lore?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” you replied, “See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they’d stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human.”

“So you think we’re gonna dealing with a pagan God?” Dean asked

“Yeah.” you said, nodding. 

“Probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice.” Sam said, opening his laptop.

“And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…” Dean continued.

“Yeah, it’s pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying ‘Come kill us’.” you explained.

“Huh… “ Sam said looking at an article on his laptop, “When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return.”

“Lap dances, hopefully.” Dean said, pulling away from the curve.

“Mild weather.” Sam corrected.

“Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan.” you realized.

“Do you know how to kill it yet?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam said, “But I’ll get Bobby working on that right now. We got to figure out where they’re selling those wreaths.”

“You think they’re selling them on purpose?” you asked, “Feeding the victims to this thing?”

“Let’s find out.” Sam said, exhaling sharply. Scrolling through a few more articles and searches, Sam found a Christmas store and the three of you made your way there immediately. As you entered the shop “Deck the Halls” was playing. The whole place was covered in Christmas knick knacks and decorations. The only bare surface was the floor.

“Can I help you?” asked an older man behind the counter who was the shopkeeper.

“Uh, hope so.” Dean said, “Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes’ the other night, and, uh… well, he hasn’t shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and I don’t know, you tell him.”

“It was yummy.” Sam said, unhappily.

“I sell a lot of wreaths.” the shopkeeper said.

“Right, right, but – but you see,” you started, “this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh… meadowsweet?”

“Well, aren’t you a fussy one?” the shopkeeper replied and you were taken back, embarrassed.

“She is…” Dean smiled and you elbowed in the stomach, annoyed. 

“Anyway, I know the one you’re talking about. I’m all out.” the shopkeeper replied.

“Huh.” Dean replied at the let down, “Seems like this meadowsweet stuff’s pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?”

“Beats me. I didn't make them.” the old man replied.

“Who did?” you asked.

“Madge Carrigan, a local lady.” the shopkeeper replied, “She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Later that night, the three of you returned to the motel room. There were two queens. Usually when you only got room you’d offer to take the floor and one of the guys would take it for you. However, you were so tired tonight you might just hop into bed with Sam and skip the whole conversation.

“Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?” Dean asked Sam, taking off his jacket.

“You mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?” Sam asked, walking over to the desk.

“Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans.” Dean replied with a childlike smile, “That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it.”

“All right. Dude… What’s going on with you?” Sam asked.

“What?” Dean asked as you sat down on the bed closest to the door,

“I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden?” Sam asked, “Why do you want Christmas so bad?”

“Well… this is my last year." Dean said, looking down.

“Don’t say that, Dean.” you said. 

“Y/N don’t.” Dean said, “This is my last Christmas and I want to make it count.”

“Dean,” Sam said, sadly, “I can’t just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything’s okay, when I know next Christmas you’ll be dead. I just can’t.” Dean nodded realizing the sadness in Sam’s voice. You were all three silent. You hadn’t even thought about Dean not being there next Christmas because you had been so sure you’d get him out of the deal. But now, even Sam was accepting it.

\------------------Flashback---------  
You and Jo were in your pajamas, sitting on the pool table in Harvelle’s. You were playing with the 8 ball when you heard the back door open. You and Jo were waiting up for your dads. For the past hour, every time you heard the door you’d pop up and check to see if it was your dad. However, it was always the wind or Aunt Ellen taking out the trash. So by now, you were tired of looking towards the door every time you heard it.

But this time you heard Aunt Ellen’s hushed voice. “David, you go clean up right now. You don’t want poor Y/N seeing her dad’s forehead bleeding on Christmas Eve.” Upon hearing your father’s name, you and Jo perked up just as her father came into the room.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed running up and hugging Mr. Harvelle.

“Hey JoJo!” he said swooping her up in a hug, “Did you and Y/N leave some milk and cookies?”

“We left milk.” Jo replied, excitedly, “But we didn’t have cookies so we set out pretzels.”

“And don’t forget the carrots!” you chimed in.

“Carrots?” Mr. Harvelle asked, “We got a healthy Santa?”

“No! It’s for the reindeer!” Jo chuckled just as your father entered and the two of you went through the same process.

“What do you say we get these girls to bed?” Jo’s dad suggested. “Santa can’t come if they’re awake.” You chuckled as your dad picked you up and took you to Jo’s room where you had a bed made up on the floor. Jo had settled into her bed and you dad was tucking you in as Aunt Ellen and Mr. Harvelle tucked Jo in. Jo giggled.

“Dad?” you asked.

“What is it, Angel?” he asked.

“Why does Jo have a mom and I don’t?” you asked, knowing you probably shouldn’t have. Your dad turned to see the scene you were looking at.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N.” your dad smiled, “You’ve got me. You’ll always have me and that’s what matters.”

“Dad, your forehead is bleeding.” you pointed out as his nose had began to run crimson blood.

“Yeah, the spirit got a few knocks in.” he replied with a sigh.

“But you beat him right?” you asked.

“I beat him.” he replied, “Just like always, Angel. Now get some sleep so Santa can come and bring you and Jo presents.” he kissed your head and he, Ellen, and Jo’s dad went out of the room and closed the door. They stood outside and talked for a while.

“Did you guys dispose of everything?” You heard Aunt Ellen ask.

“John’s taking care of it.” you heard your father reply.

“You don’t mean to tell me John went with you, do you?” Aunt Ellen asked.

“Yeah.” you heard Jo’s dad say, “I think he left his boys in a motel room. He wouldn’t stop talking about them all night.”

“I love John but he needs to get his priorities straight.” Aunt Ellen said, “Come on, let’s go eat some pretzels.” You drifted off to sleep a bit after these words. But not soon after, you heard a bump that woke you and Jo up suddenly. You looked over at her.

“Santa!” she exclaimed. The two of you jumped out of bed almost immediately and ran into the main part of the restaurant where the tree was. The room was only lit by moonlight.

“Santa?” you whispered. You peered around the room. You saw that the window was open, which was odd. Looking closer at it, you saw movement. You ran over to see a boy under the window seal. It may have been too dark to tell but he looked to be about 12. His hair was brownish blonde and you could have sworn you saw freckles. Struggling to see him, he took you by surprise as he climbed out the window clutching two of your presents.

“Hey!” you exclaimed, “Present thief!” but he was already gone.  
\--------------------------------End of flashback------  
You, Sam, and Dean had investigated the woman who sold the wreaths. Her and her husband were both a peppy as could be and lived in an extremely Christmassy house. They were definitely Christmas enthusiasts. You were currently in the motel bathroom having taken a shower and gotten dressed. 

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed from the other side of the door. “Something was way off with those two.” You pulled your hair out of the towel and let it fall to your shoulders. You then joined them in the main room.

“What’d you find?” you asked. Sam was at the table with his laptop and Dean was sitting on the bed sharpening a stake.

“The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas.” Sam explained, “They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn’t boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint.”

“Pagan stuff?” Dean asked.

“Serious pagan stuff.” Sam confirmed.

“So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?” Dean asked, standing up.

“I don’t know.” Sam said, “All I know is we gotta check them out. So, what about Bobby? He’s sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?”

“Yeah, he’s sure.” Dean said, looking down at the stake. The three of you then waited until it was dark out to investigate the Carrigans. You stalked towards their heavily decorated house. Dean leaned forward and picked the lock. You each carried a sharpened, wooden stake. You stayed in the living room and looked at all the holiday decor. Sam went towards the hall, which was also decorated with ornaments and snow globes. Dean made his way towards the kitchen. 

“Sam. Y/N.” you heard Dean whisper. You made your way towards the kitchen to see a suspicious door leading to what you assumed to be the basement. Sam and Dean made their way down and you shined the light at the top of the stairs and checked out the room from above. You couldn’t see much as Sam went left and Dean went right. Right before you took a step as to go down the stairs and joined them, a hand came from behind you and wrapped over your mouth. As you were dragged back towards the kitchen, you lifted your stake but your attacker grabbed your other arm and slammed you against the wall. Then, everything went black.  
\------------------------------------------  
You opened your eyes to the sound of Christmas music. Woozy at first, you recognized the pain in the back of your head and realized your situation.

“Y/N?” you heard Sam ask, “Are you okay?” Before you could answer you had to take in your surroundings. You were tied to a chair in the Carrigan’s kitchen. You were facing the counter with Sam facing the right wall and Dean facing the left.

“Yeah, I think so.” you answered.

Dean sighed, “So, I guess we’re dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know.” Suddenly, the door Sam was facing opened and the Carrigans came into the kitchen, dressed in colorful Christmas- themed sweaters.

“Ooh,” Mrs. Carrigan giggled, “and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff.”

“Miss all this?” you asked snarkily, “Nah, we’re partiers.”

“Isn’t she a kick in the pants, honey?” Mr. Carrigan asked, smoking a pipe, “You’re hunters, is what you are.”

“And you’re pagan gods.” Dean replied, “So, why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?”

“What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us?” Mr. Carrigan laughed, “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans, now, huh?” Sam remarked.

“Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that’s a fact.” Mrs. Carrigan said, putting a napkin on your lap, “Now what do we take? What, two? Three?”

“The trio make it six.” Mr. Carrigan said. “Now, that’s not so bad, is it?”

“Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams.” Dean replied. You couldn’t see his face but you knew all too well he probably had that smug smile of his.

“You, mister, better show us a little respect.” Mr. Carrigan said, pointing his pipe at Dean.

“Or what? You’ll eat us?” you asked.

“Not so fast.” Mrs. Carrigan said excitedly, “There;s rituals to be followed, you know. We’re just sticklers for rituals. And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?”

“Let me guess… meadowsweet.” Dean replied. “Welp. All out of wreaths huh? Guess we’ll just have to cancel the sacrifice.”

 

“Oh, don’t be such a gloomy Gus.” she replied, proceeding to put wreaths around all three of your necks. She took a step back as you gave her the stink eye. “There. Ohh… Don’t they just look darling?”

“Good enough to eat.” Mr. Carrigan replied smacking his lips and taking out a knife, “All righty-roo. Step number two.”

“Let’s see…” Mrs. Carrigan said, “We can get the blood from her, the nail from the tall one, and the tooth from the other.”

“Sounds good to me honey.” Mr. Carrigan said. You struggled in your bindings and Mrs. Carrigan kneeled by you with a knife and bowl and Mr. Carrigan went over to Sam. You felt the cool tip of the knife puncher your arm.

“D-Don’t!” you cried but she sliced your forearm and collected the blood in the bowl as you screamed as the warm blood oozed down your arm. 

“Leave them alone, you son of a bitch!” Dean yelled angrily.

“Oh, my goodness me!” Mrs. Carrigan said, making her way over to Dean, “Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? ‘Fudge.’ “

“I’ll try and remember that!” Dean panted.

“You boys have no idea how lucky you are.” Mr. Carrigan said, walking over to Same with a strange plier-looking tool. “There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are.”

“What do you think you’re doing with those?” Sam asked, panicked.

“You fudging touch me and I’ll fudging kill you!” Dean shouted.

“No. No. Don’t!” you heard Sam cry and then he began to scream. You struggled in your restraints. Mr. Carrigan then walked past you and you saw a nail in the bowl he was carrying. He put it in the bowl with the blood and began to stir.

“Open wide… and say, ‘Aaah.’” you heard Mrs, Carrigan say to Dean. Dean groaned and you were just about to scream at them when the doorbell rung and everything ceased.

“Somebody gonna get that?” you asked. The Carrigans looked at each other before sighing and walking out the door. You sighed in relief and you heard Sam and Dean do the same.

“I almost have this rope loose.” Sam said.

“Are you guys alright?” you asked as Sam got loose and began to undo your restraints.

“Aces.” Sam said sarcastically before showing you the nail missing from his index finger. You shuddered before the rope was off your waist. Soon, Dean was loose too.

“Plan?” Dean asked. You went with Sam out of the right kitchen door and Dean went to the left. You saw them talking to some woman at the door, accept a fruitcake, and walk back in. They didn’t see you as they were walking towards the left door.

“Now, where were we?” you heard Mrs. Carrigan ask before Sam and Dean shut both doors, barricading them. You and Sam had your backs to the door and you heard the Carrigan’s pounding on the other sides, trapped.

“What do we do now?” you asked Sam, having to yell over the pounding, “They took the evergreen stakes!”

“Well, we need more evergreen!” Sam replied just as Dean joined the two of you. You looked over to the lit Christmas tree in the living room.

“I think I just found us some more.” you said, “ Here, get this.” you pointed to the cabinet next to the door. As Sam and Dean moved the cabinet in front of the door, you went over and pushed the Christmas tree over. Sam and Dean then joined you in breaking the branches from the tree to use as stakes. All is silent as you approached the kitchen door. The pounding had stopped. Suddenly Mr. Carrigan tackled Dean to the ground out of nowhere. Mrs. Carrigan walked up to Sam. You were behind her.

“You little thing.” she said, her face momentarily distorting, “I loved that tree.” Before she could speak again you raised your stake and stabbed her in the back with the Christmas tree . You pushed it deeper and she groaned, falling to the ground.

“Madge!!!” Mr. Carrigan cried in distraught. Dean took the opportunity and hit Mr. Carrigan with his branch. He then stabbed Mr Carrigan, who screamed in pain, and Dean pulled it out and stabbed him again. Dean stood up, with you and Sam, panting.

“Merry Christmas.” Dean said.   
\---------------------------------------Flashback-----  
The next morning you and Jo rushed to open your presents. The Roadhouse was closed for Christmas but the smell of the previous customer’s leather jackets still lingered. It had begun to snow outside and the Christmas feeling took you over. You never recieved much for Christmas but it was one of the few times there was no hunting. Just you and your dad. This year you even had a friend to experience the time with.

You opened your presents and received a few small toys but mostly clothes. Jo had received the same. You lay in the brown packaging and made wrapping paper angels.

“I could have sworn I bought a Sapphire Barbie.” you heard Aunt Ellen say.

“Jo, I got one more present for you.” Jo’s dad said, leaning down to her height as she got up from the wrapping paper. You went and sat on your father’s lap.

“What is it Daddy?” Jo asked, bouncing up and down, full of energy.

“Well I was gonna wait a while but...here.” he said, pulling out a short, pig stick of a knife for her to handle.

“Bill.” Auntie Ellen warned.

“Now, I have no use for this now but you are going to be a fine hunter someday.” Jo’s dad said with a cheery smile, “This is yours but I don’t think your mom wants you using it until you’re a little older.” He then handed her the knife.

“W.A.H” she read aloud, looking at the letters on the knife. “Wow! Thank you so much Dad!”

“You’re welcome.” he hugged her, “I’ll start teaching you to use it when you're older okay?”

“Okay!” she said. You smiled. Being older than Jo, your dad had already started teaching you to use knives and soon he would teach you guns. You hugged your dad and took in his musk and he hugged you back. That was one of the best Christmases you ever had because you had gotten to experience a bit more of a family than you were used to.  
\-------------------End of Flashback-----------  
You were brought out of your memory as Dean parked the impala outside the motel room. You and him had gone out to get some beer. You and Dean stepped out of the car. His familiar totem necklace hanging around his neck. As you got closer to the door you could hear Ella Fitzgerald “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” playing. As the two of you walked into the room you were surprised when you saw that Sam had decorated the room with a Christmas tree and “Merry Christmas” sign.

“Hey!” he greeted, holding a cup of eggnog, “You get the beer?” 

“What’s all this?” you asked amazed, looking at all the decorations.

“What do you think it is?” Sam asked rhetorically, “It’s – it’s Christmas.” You and Dean looked at Sam, who lets out a deep breath.

“What made you change your mind?” Dean asked.

“Here, uh ... try the eggnog.” Sam replied, avoiding the question. He handed Dean a cup, “Let me know if it needs some more kick.” Dean sipped it, coughed, and looked surprised at the taste.

“No, we’re good.” Dean smiled, genuinely happy for the first time since he made the deal.

You smiled, “Okay let’s do… Christmas stuff, or whatever.” You looked over to the tree as the three of you sat down. The makeshift Christmas tree was decorated with light and car air fresheners.

“Alright, first things first.” Dean said taking two packages wrapped in brown paper from a plastic bag. He handed one to you and one to Sam. “Merry Christmas.” he said.

“Aw, you’re sweet.” you smiled, “I got you guys something too.” You got out your two small presents wrapped in magazines and handed one to Sam and one to Dean.

“I guess great minds think alike, Y/N.” Sam laughed and took two presents wrapped in newspaper out from under the couch. He handed one to you and one to Dean.

“Really?” Dean asked, surprised. You smiled at how happy he was. Sam took his turn to open his presents. He opened Dean’s present first which was a couple of porn magazines.

“Skin mags!” Sam laughed and Dean nodded, satisfied with Sam’s reactions. Next he opened your present. “Shaving cream.” Sam smiled at the present.

“You like?” you asked.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Sam smiled and nodded. “It’s your turn now Y/N.”

You smiled, and opened the present from Dean. “Wow, hand lotion.” you laughed.

“It smells like cherry.” Dean added with a smile.

“Awesome.” you laughed and opened Sam’s present, “And a comb. Thank you guys.” You got up and sat up in the middle of them and reached your arms around each other their necks and pulled them close.

Dean chuckled, “Okay my turn.” he opened both presents at the same time to reveal a candy bar and a bottle of oil. “Look at this. These are awesome. Thanks.”

“Good.” Sam smiled at his brother. But, when he looked away you saw his face drop as he remembered that next year Dean wouldn’t be there. 

“Merry Christmas, bro.” Dean replied holding his eggnog cup up.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Sam said, “Here, Merry Christmas.” You and Sam clinked your cups with Dean and the three of you leaned back down against the couch.

“The three musketeers huh?” Dean asked with a smile. You smiled but seeing Dean and Sam so happy it just made you feel even more sad about what would happen in just five months. You caught yourself thinking too much and you stood up quickly putting your cup on the table and walking behind the couch. Dean followed you and you saw Sam go towards the bathroom. Was he having the same thoughts as you or did he just have too much eggnog?

“You alright?” Dean asked. He probably knew what you were thinking and it was Christmas so you weren’t supposed to be thinking it but you just couldn’t help it.

“I’m fine.” you said, “I’m just gonna miss the three musketeers.” You looked away so he wouldn’t see that you were getting emotional.

“Hey look.” he said pointing up at the mistletoe above the two of you, “Mistletoe.”

You laughed because you thought he was joking. He always joked about things like that. But, then he started to lean in to kiss you. Did you want to kiss him back? It didn’t matter because you knew you shouldn’t. Right?

You stopped him, “Nice try.” you laughed.

“It was worth a shot.” he smiled, “Although I only have five months to live.” he said as you sat down. You slugged him as Sam came back in. The guys turned on the game on the TV and the three of you just sat watching it as the snow settled on your new favorite Christmas.


	14. Malleus Maleficarum

It was early January and the three musketeers were working a witch case in Sturbridge, Massachusetts. One woman had spit all her teeth out and the three of you had found a hex bag in her home. Her widower nearly died but you, Sam, and Dean had found the hex bag and burned it. You later found the witch dead, suggesting some witch on witch action. Looking for the coven you interviewed the witch’s neighbors Tammi, Elizabeth, and Renee. Currently, you were driving back to the motel discussing your suspicions.

“Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick.” Dean said as he drove down the dimly lit road, “Did you see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolfsbane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult.”

“Well, she's definitely had a good run lately, gone up a few tax brackets;” Sam replied from the passenger's seat, “won almost too many raffles. Kinda thing a little black magic always helps with.”

“I don't think she's alone either.” you added, from the back seat, “Looks like 'MRS. Renee Van Allen' has won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months.”

“Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart, huh?” Dean continued, “Except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven we met back there, minus one member.”

“Amanda was clearly going off the reservation.” you said, “What do you think, they killed her to keep up appearances?”

“Seems like an appearance kind of crowd, don't you think?” Dean said. “If they killed the nut-job, should we uh, thank them or what?”

“They're working black magic too, Dean.” Sam replied, “They need to be stopped.”

“'Stopped' like stopped?” you asked since Sam was usually the one to show mercy, “They're human.”

“They're murderers.” Sam retorted much to your surprise.

“Burn witch, burn.” Dean said, shrugging in agreement. Dean continued to drive when all of the sudden the impala stuttered and started to choke up. “What the hell?” 

The headlights of the Impala began to flicker on and then back on again as it slowly came to a stop in front of a figure standing in the middle of the road. You peered through and could immediately tell it was Ruby. Sam got out of the car and you and Dean followed.

“Ruby.” you said, recognizing her.

“Sam, listen to me,” she said, ignoring you, “there's no time. You have to get out of town.”

“So this is Ruby, huh?” Dean asked, cocking the Colt and aiming it at her. Never had the pleasure.”

“Dean!” you shouted, still sure Ruby was the only one who could save Dean.

“Point that thing somewhere else.” she said to him, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Sam, “Sam, please. Go. Get in the car and don't look back.”

“Why? I don't understand.” Sam replied.

“Hey, hot stuff, we can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks.” Dean said with his snarky smile.

“I'm not talking about witches, you jackass.” Ruby replied, “Witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve.” Sam and Dean shared a confused look.

“Demons.” you said, “They get their power from demons.”

“Yeah. And there's one here, now.” she said. “Sam, it knows you and Y/N are in town and it's gonna come after you and it's way more than you can handle.”

“Oh come on, what is this, huh?” Dean said to Sam. “Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!”

“Put a leash on your brother, Sam, if you wanna keep him.” she said. You recognized how she still wasn’t addressing you although she had built up the importance of both Sam and you just months earlier.

“How do we know you are telling the truth?” you asked.

“I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?!” Ruby snapped at you, again taking you by surprise.

“Don’t talk to Y/N like that you black-eyed skank.” Dean shouted, getting heated, and still pointing the gun. “And stay away from my brother.”

“Oh, right, right.” Ruby said sarcastically, pissing Dean off even further, “You care about them so much. That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving them all alone?”

“Shut up.” Dean snapped.

“At least let me try and save Sam, since you won't be here to do it any more.” Ruby said, pushing Dean towards the edge.

“I said shut up!” Dean shouted moving to fire the Colt at Ruby.

“Dean no!” Sam shouted pushing his arm away from Ruby as he fired the Colt. Dean tried to fight against Sam's hold and they locked arms and both look to where Ruby was standing to see that she had vanished. Dean gave both you and Sam a look of disappointment and went to get back to get in the Impala.

\---------------------------------------  
Back at the motel room, Dean was furious with Sam. Dean walked in first, switching on the light and you and Sam followed closely behind him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean shouted as soon as the door was closed. “She’s a demon, Sam. We want them dead and they want us dead. Period.”

“Dean, she’s helping us!” you argued. “She even got us the Colt that you almost shot her with!”

“I get it.” Dean argued, “You think she can save me. But if she could she would have done it already.”

“Dean she’s saved us more times than I can count!” Sam argued. You sat on the bed as Sam and Dean battled it out.

“Since when do we trust and work with demons?” Dean asked, “Man, she’s stringing you two a long like a fish on a hook. I mean, you told me she said you two were special? Yet, she’s treated Y/N the same way she’s treating you. Like a piece of crap.” That was true, she hadn’t been as kind to you as she had been to Sam.

“No one is stringing me along, Dean.” Sam argued as Dean went to go splash water on his face.

Before Dean could retort, you chimed in as peacemaker per usual. “Will you guys just stop fighting? You’re right, Dean, we don’t work with demons. But she tipped us off about a demon that’s out to get me and Sam. If we leave, that’s not working with her, that’s being smart.”

“Look,” Sam said, calming down, “Dean we need to start looking at the big picture-start thinking strategies and moving ahead. We’re not just hunting anymore. We’re at war.”

Dean dried his face off with a towel and turned and looked at the two of you. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, “Because you are taking advice from a demon, Sam. And by the way you seem way less worried about offing people. It used to eat you up inside.”

“I do not.” Sam protested before looking at you. “Y/N?”

You shrugged, “You kind of do.” you admitted reluctantly.

“Okay fine.” Sam admitted, “And where has that gotten me?”

“Nothing,” Dean replied, rubbing his stomach uncomfortably “but it's just what you're supposed to do, okay? We're supposed to drive in the freakin' car and freakin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap.”

“Wait, so – so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?” Sama asked as Dean exhaled. Neither of them were making sense to you at this point.

“No, I'm not mad, I'm— I'm— I'm worried, Sam—” Dean said sitting down next to you, on the foot of the bed. “I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself.” 

“Yeah, you're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice.” Sam said, standing across from the two of you.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

“Look, Dean, you're leaving – right?” Sam asked, “So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change.”

“Change into what?” Dean asked as you noticed how increasingly uncomfortable he has begun to look. He was clutching his stomach and leaning forward slightly.

“Into you. I gotta be more like you.” Sam said. Dean shook his head before tightening his face in pain and clutching his stomach with his left hand.

“Ah!” he cried, leaning over.

“Dean?!” you panicked as he layed on the bed, barely forcing words out. “What’s wrong?”

“I don't know.” he gasped, “Something's wrong— bunch of knives inside of me—” You kneeled beside Dean as he clutched his stomach.  
“Dean.” you said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed your hand before kneeling over in pain.

“It’s got to be the coven.” Dean gasped. You tried to comfort him the best you could though you were panicked as well. Sam began tearing up the room, assumingly looking for a hex bag. Suddenly, Dean fell forward off the bed, and began choking up blood.

“It’s gonna be okay.” you said, brushing the back of his neck as the blood splattered on your arms. “Sam, hurry!”

“I can’t find it!” he shouted after ripping the mattress and tearing open every cupboard. You looked over at Dean, panicked. Sam looked at you and Dean, worried before making his next move. He turned and grabbed the Colt out of his bag and walked out the door.

“Sam, what are you doing?!” you called after his. He had just left you while Dean was dying. “Sam!” you called but he was gone. Meanwhile, Dean had stopped coughing up blood and was now simply groaning.

“It’s going to be okay.” you said, relieved that it seemed like the worst was over. You laid his down on the bed, knowing any minute now he go back into an attack. You didn’t quite know what to do.

“Ugh.” he groaned, “Just get me some damn medication.” You rummaged through your purse searching for and Advil or Aleve but all you had was Midol for your cramps.

“All I have is Midol.” you said, pulling it out of your bag with a bottle of water. He held his hand out, still in pain and you handed it to him. As he took it, you went over to the sink and began to heat a wash cloth. As you did so, Dean began to groan and cough up blood again.

“Dean!” you shouted, bringing the wash cloth to him. He held his stomach with one and and with the other he squeezed you hand so tightly you thought it would fall off. A pool of blood had begun to form around him. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Ruby.

“You said you would save him, now save him!” you shouted over Dean’s groans. She strutted over, determined.  
“Get out of my way.” she said, shoving you to the other bed in the room. You saw her goes over to Dean and pull him up by the collar tossing him back on the bed, and leaning over him. She then forced his mouth open with her left hand as Dean tried to push her away. Ruby then sprayed a dark brown liquid into his mouth from a bag at her side with her right hand while Dean still struggled under her hold. Ruby stood up as Dean choked on the liquid and spit some back out.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Saving your boyfriend.” she replied. A few moments later, Dean had sat up and wiped his mouth, no longer in pain. 

Ruby tossed him a shot-gun saying, “Next time you point a gun at me, I’m not just gonna disappear, understand?”

“What was that stuff?” you asked her, as she headed out the door.

“It’s called witchcraft, short bus.” and with that she was gone.

“Dean, are you okay?” you asked going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” he replied, taking the washcloth from earlier and wiping the rest of his face off. “Come on, we need to go save Sam.” You nodded, and followed his out the door. Soon you had arrived at the witch's house. Knowing Sam was in danger, both your minds were clouded and your both burst through the door with shotguns. You saw Sam pinned to the wall.

“And Y/N.” said the witch or demon, you weren’t sure at this point, who had been Tammi earlier. “Wow. I am just getting every prize at the carnival.” With a wave of her hand, you and Dean were pinned up on the wall next to Sam. Yep, she’s the demon.

“Wait.” you heard Ruby say as she entered through the same door you had. She raised her arms in surrender, “I just came to talk. I’ve been lost without you. Take me back. That’s why I led the Winchesters and their pet here.” You were sure she was lying, she had to be lying. Dean and Sam shared a glance.

“Let me serve you again.” Ruby continued.

“You were one of my best.” Tammi responded, “But then again, you were always a lying whore.” You saw it quickly as Ruby had brought out a knife to stab Tammi but Tammi had caught on. The knife was thrown sideways out of both their hands across the wood floor. Tammi and Ruby to fight, and Tammi threw Ruby into the TV, but she got up and kicked Tammi and went to run past her. But, Tammi clotheslined Ruby causing her to fall flat on her back. Tammi then pulled Ruby up and threw her into a bookcase and got a fireplace poker from the stand on the hearth. She looked at Elizabeth, who you just noticed was here and was cowering from TammiI, before she walked back to Ruby with the poker in her hand. You fought against your invisible restraints to no avail.TAMMI

“We've been here before, haven't we?” Tammi asked a bloody Ruby. Tammi chuckled to herself and looked over at Sam. “She didn't tell you? Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course, that was when you were human.”

Surprised at this you looked over to Sam who also looked surprised. “Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?”

Then, Tammi began to chant and black smoke rose out of Ruby’s mouth curling and hovering inches above her mouth. “Monyé valack forsa, ulu iri regatt ruac, feesh nieesh forthsa lé inmist infirum forthsa por un betest a té un fornalles ecclaisee –” Tammi began to cough harder and harder. The three of you were dropped from the wall. You looked over and you saw Elizabeth chanting under her breath. You realized in that moment that she was pretty brave for a victim. It was short lived however when Tammi noticed as well. She raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist. Elizabeth’s breath caught and her eyes went wide as her heart stopped and she fell onto the altar, dead. You felt bad for her, even though she was a witch.

As you were paying attention to Elizabeth you didn’t notice Dean come up behind Tammi and stab her in the back repeatedly with Ruby's discarded knife. Tammi dies as well as the demon that was inside of her and she fell to the floor. Dean came over, grabbed you by the arms and helped you up.

“Thanks.” you said. The three of you stared at Ruby as she helped herself up.

“Go.” she said, slightly embarrassed, and wiping the blood away from her mouth, “I'll clean up this mess.”  
\------------------------------------------------  
Later, you were walking outside the motel room, going to get ice when the lights started flickering. You turned around to see Ruby, standing under the lamppost.

“A thank you would be nice.” she said, with her arms across her chest.

“Ruby, what’s your problem?” you asked, “First you tell me your interested in me and there is something special about me. So I defended you to Dean since you told me you could help save him. And now you are treating me like the scum of the earth.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked with a smug smile, “I don’t like you.”

“I got that.” you said, frustrated, “I want to know why.”

“You want to get real?” she asked, stepping close to your face. “Let’s get real. There’s a war coming. Yellow-Eyes thought you and and Sam would be able to stop it by pumping you full of demon blood. I don’t think you are a necessary part of the equation.”

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“I mean, Sam is the only one who can win this war.” she said, “I have to get him ready. You’re too weak.” She turned, beginning to walk away. The motel room door opened, and Dean walked out.

“Did you get the ice?” he asked before his eyes landed on Ruby. He looked back to you. You were trying not show your emotion from the previous conversation. “Y/N are you okay?” he asked, but you didn’t answer, you simply stormed past him. The motel room door closed and Dean stayed outside talking to Ruby. You sat on the motel bed next to Sam who was putting on his socks and getting ready for bed.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

“She can save Dean right?” you asked him.

“She’s our only option so far.” Sam said, “I say we listen to her.”

“Okay.” you said not looking at him, “But I really hate it. After she saves Dean, I don’t want to see her again.”

“Y/N, she could be useful.” Sam argued. You stood up and went over to the bathroom to change for bed. 

“I don’t care.” you replied.


	15. Jus in Bello

Monument, Colorado. That’s where you heard Bela would be which means that’s where the Colt would be. You had just gotten back from a quick hunt on your own. Apparently while you were doing that, Sam was trapped in a endless time loop. You miss two days and you miss Dean dying over 100 times. What are the odds. Not that you envied Sam. That sounded terrible and it was just a reminder that Dean only had around four months to live. That’s why you needed the Colt so bad. The three of you burst into the motel room that Sam was so sure was Bela’s. You went to checked the bathroom while Sam checked the safe and Dean checked the drawers.

“Are you sure this is Bela's room?” you asked, walking back into the bedroom. Suddenly, Dean’s phone rang. Judging by his look, that answered your question. He talked to Bela on the phone. From, what you and Sam heard, it didn’t sound gone. Obviously, she was far gone with the Colt.

“Oh, I’ll find you, sweetheart.” Dean threatened over the phone, “You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than track you down.” Dean’s face suddenly turned to confusion as he listened to Bela on the other line.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three police officers rushed in aiming guns at the three of you. Instinctively, the three of you raised your hands even before the police officer asked you to.

“Down on your knees.” The second police officer said and you obeyed. Frustrated, and not understanding how they found you. 

“Friggin Bela!” Dean yelled, confirming how they found you.

“Turn around! Now!” The first police officer yelled forcing the three of you to lie on the floor.

“Hey, watch the merchandise!” you said and it only caused the officer to push you down harder to where your face was smushed into the floor next to Sam’s.

“Y/N L/N, Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent.” the second police officer said. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense.” You heard footsteps approaching and just as you looked up you saw Agent Henriksen.

“Hi guys… It’s been a while.” he said and you closed your eyes and laid your head down on the floor.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
You, Sam, and Dean were led into the police station. Sam and Dean were shackled together by a chain and guarded by two officers and you were in your own chains with your own officer.

“Why all the sourpusses?” Dean asked with a cocky grin and your rolled you eyes. Looking over you saw a meek girl with dark black hair who looked afraid. The nameplate on her desk read "Nancy Fitzgerald, Secretary". Nancy clutched a rosary in fear.

“We’re not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy.” you said. You were then brought into the cell area.

“Separate them from the girl.” Henriksen said. The police shoved you into a cell on the right hand side and put the guys into a cell across from you on the left hand side. The police then left the three of you alone.

“How we gonna Houdini out of this one?” Dean asked.

“Good question.” Sam replied.

“So, Bela turned us in?” you asked.

“Yeah.” Dean said with a frustrated sigh, “She’s already two states over with the Colt.” You leaned against the wall in your cell, stressed with your situation. Suddenly, the door opened and Henriksen entered. He stopped between both your cells with a wide grin.

“You know what I’m trying to decide?” he asked and you just wanted to punch his smug smile.

“I don’t know.” you said, “What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?” Dean laughed a little until Henriksen gave him the dirty look to shut up.

 

“What to have for dinner tonight.” he replied coolly, with a cynical smirk, “Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you three in chains…”

“You kinky son of a gun. We don’t swing that way.” Dean replied. “You know, I wouldn’t bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn’t catch us at the bank, couldn’t keep us in that jail.”

“You’re right.” Henriksen said, “Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn’t count on you being that smart but now I’m ready.”

“Yeah, ready to lose us again?” you asked.

“Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional.” Henriksen said as you three realized how serious he was. “Take a good look at each other kids – you three will never see each other again.”

“You got the wrong people.” Dean said.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters.” Henriksen said cynically, “Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and little Y/N’s probably only following a long to feed her sick obsession with you. That’s reality.”

“Why don’t you shut your mouth?” Dean shouted getting more pressed.

“Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet.” Henrikson said, getting close, “‘Cause everybody’s got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer.” You heard the sound of a helicopter approaching and Henrikson smiled widely, “And now I have three less to worry about.”

He laughed as he exited and you were extremely stressed.

“I know I’ve said it before,” you said, “but I really hate that guy.” Then the door opened again. “Oh great another visitor.” You took a seat on the bed in your cell when another man entered, closing the door behind him.

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” he said, standing in front of their cell, “I’m Deputy Director Steven Groves. And Y/N L/N. What a pleasure. I’ll get to you in a minute, Sweetheart” You rolled your eyes. “I’ve been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork.” Suddenly the deputy pointed a gun and shot Dean in his left shoulder. Dean’s blood sprayed to the wall and you stood up, unable to do anything. Dean grunted and fell back, while Sam jumped up and grappled with the deputy through the bars. Dean fell on the bed and the deputy fired several more shots, narrowly missing Dean. Sam had a grip on the deputy, holding his gun arm. The deputy turned back to you, his eyes black and Sam instinctively began an exorcism in Latin, which caused the deputy’s head to whip from side to side.

“Sorry, I've gotta cut this short. It’s gonna be a long night.” the deputy said before the demon left the body and the black smoke disappeared into the ceiling air vent. Dean sat up, clutching his shoulder and the deputy’s body fell to the ground. Henrikson entered, gun drawn, followed by two more guys from the station.

“All right, put the gun down!” one shouted and you noticed that Sam was still holding the gun. “He shot him!”

“He didn’t shoot anyone!” you shouted.

“You keep your mouth shut.” Henrikson said to you, making you even more frustrated.

“He shot me!” Dean replied.

“Check the body you dimwits!” you shouted as Henrikson put the boys on their knees, “There’s no bullet wound. Check!”

One of the officers kneeled down at your command and checked the wound. “Vic, there’s no bullet wound.”

“He’s probably been dead for months.” Dean said.

“What did you do to him?” Henrikson asked, still pointing the gun.  
“We didn’t do anything.” Sam said, “He was possessed.”

“Possessed?” Henrikson laughed, “Right. Fire up the chopper! We’re taking them out of here now.”

“Bill?” One officer asked into his walkie talkie only to be answered by static, “Bill, are you there?” Still no answer from the walkie. Henrikson nodded to the officer to check outside and he followed orders, leaving the cell area. Suddenly, there was a blast of light and you heard a boom.

“What the hell was that? Reidy? Reidy?!” Henrikson yelled into the walkie talkie. “What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Henrikson left to go see what that noise was. He had let you into Sam and Dean’s cell to help Dean with his wound. You had been in there not ten minutes when the lights went out.

“That can’t be good.” you commented and looked over to Dean, “How’s the shoulder?”

“Terrible.” he replied, still holding it with his hand.

“Let me see.” you said. You lifted Dean’s hand off his wound and he grunted. “Don’t be a wuss.” you said. You were wearing a black tank top with an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it. You took off the plaid shirt and tied it around Dean’s wound.

“That should work for a little while.” you said. You looked over to see Nancy, watching from behind a pillar. 

“Hey…” Sam said but she backed off, scared. Sam continued, “Hey, uh, please. Please. We need your help. It’s… it’s Nancy. Nancy, right? Nancy, my… my brother’s been shot. He’s… He’s bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel? Look. Look at us. We’re not the bad guys. I swear.” You smiled at Nancy but she left.

“Nice try.” Dean said. Sam sighed then turned around to see that Nancy had come back with a clean towel.

“Thank you.” Sam said and she came closer carefully. Sam held out his cuffed hands as Nancy put the towel inside the bars. Suddenly Sam grabbed Nancy’s arm and dragged her against the bars. Nancy screamed. You didn’t want to stop Sam because whatever he was doing he was doing for a reason but you still didn’t entirely trust this. Suddenly and officer, Phil by his name tag, came in a pulled Nancy from Sam.

“Let her go! Let her go!” he shouted and Sam let go and Nancy backed away scared. “You okay Nancy?” she nodded and they left.

“What was that?” Dean scolded, waking Sam. Sam then held up the rosary Nancy had been holding, revealing that he had snagged it from her.

“This is really annoying.” you said sitting down on the bed. “I’m gonna kill Bela for this. I mean could this have come at any worse timing? You are getting dragged to hell in like four months and you don’t want to spend you last couple of months in a freaking prison! And-”

“Y/N, calm down.” Dean said, putting a hand on your shoulder and sitting down next to you. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.” you said, “Okay, the truth is, I’m a little claustrophobic.”

“Well you're a champ considering.” Dean replied.

“How many you figure are out there?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Dean said.

“However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in.” Sam replied.

“It's kind of wild, right?” Dean said, “I mean it’s like they’re coming for us. They’ve never done that before. It’s like we got a contract on us. Think it’s because we’re so awesome? I think it’s ‘cause we’re so awesome.”

The next thing you knew the sheriff walked in and came to unlock your cell.

“Uh, sheriff?” Sama asked.

“It’s time to go.” the sheriff said and the three of you stepped back, uncomfortably, as he entered your cell

“Uh… you know what?” Dean said, “We’re – we're just comfy right here. But thank you.” 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Henrikson asked, appearing on the other side of the door and making his way over to the sheriff.

“We’re not just gonna sit around here and wait to die.” he replied, “We’re gonna make a run for it.”

“It’s safer here.” Henrikson ordered.

“There’s a SWAT facility in Boulder.” the sheriff said.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Henriksen said walking inside the cell with the three of you and the sheriff.

“The hell we’re not.” the sheriff said right before Henriskon pulled out a gun and shot the sheriff in the head. Dean and Sam grappled with Henrikson and you grabbed the gun. Sam pushed Henriksen's head into the toilet where you had put the rosary and began an exorcism. Phil ran around the corner and you pointed the gun at him.

“Stay back!” you shouted and Henrikson yelled under the water of the toilet. Nancy came around the corner frighted.

“Hurry up!” Dean shouted.

Henrikson lifted his head out of the water, his eyes black. “It’s too late. I already called them. They’re already coming.”

Sam shoved him back into the water and finished the exorcism. Henrikson screamed as black smoke shot out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling. Henrikson fell to the floor as Sam breathed heavily.

“Is he…” Nancy started, “is he dead?” Her question was answered when he regained consciousness and coughed.

“Henriksen!” Sam said, kneeling next to him, “Hey. Is that you in there?” Henrikson got up and sat on the bed.

“I… I shot the sheriff.” Henrikson said in disbelief.

“But you didn't shoot the deputy.” you and Dean said almost simultaneously. You looked over at each other weirdly and then back at Sam who was giving you both the stink eye.

“Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…” Henriksen started but Dean interrupted.

“Let me guess.” you replied. “Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?”

“You were possessed.” Sam said, bluntly.

“Possessed, like… possessed?” Henrikson asked in disbelief.

“That’s what it feels like. Now you know.” Sam said.

“I owe the biggest “I told you so” ever.” Dean said as you handed Henriksen back his gun. Henriksen still shocked, got the keys and let you all go. To the next room that is, as demons were sure to be waiting for you outside the facility. As night drew in, you and Sam began spraying devil’s traps on the office floor with spray paint. Dean was examining the floor plans as Nancy attempted to take care of his wound. Phil and Henriksen were preparing guns.   
“Well, that’s nice.” Dean said, referring to the guns, “It’s not gonna do much good.”

“We got an arsenal here.” Phil countered.

“You don’t poke a bear with BB gun.” Dean said, “That’s just gonna make them mad. We’re gonna need salt. Lots and lots of salt.”

“There’s road salt in the storeroom.” Nancy offered.

“Perfect. Perfect.” Dean said, “We need salt at every window and every door.”

“I’m going to go get a few things out of the trunk.” you announced, grabbing the keys from Dean’s pocket.

“Woah” he stopped you, “you aren’t going out there by yourself.”

“I’m a big girl, Dean.” you replied over your shoulder, “I’ll be careful.” You went outside to the parking lot and opened the gate to the impound lot and then the trunk of the Impala. You started grabbing everything and started putting them into a green bag from the trunk. Suddenly, the lights around you started flicker and thick black smoke interspersed with blue lightning racing past. The lights crackled and you knew you had to hurry. Grabbing some amulets, your turned to run back to the stations as black smoke and blue and pink lights started racing after you. 

“They’re coming!” you shouted as black smoke hit the window and Nancy screamed. You ran back into the main office areas with Nancy, Sam, and Dean to meet Henriksen. You opened the green bag and pulled out a few shotguns and tossed one to Sam, one to Dean, and kept one for yourself. The lights began to flicker and Nancy clutched her cross. Dust rained down from the ceiling and you coughed when it went into your lungs. Then, the smoke outside the windows disappear and everything was quiet again.

“Everyone okay?” Sam asked.

“Define okay.” Henriksen chimed. You opened the hunter green bag again and pulled out the amulets. You handed them to Henriksen, Phil, and Nancy.

“All right, everybody needs to put these on.” you said, “They’ll keep you from being possessed.”

“What about you three?” Nancy asked. Dean and Sam pulled back their shirt collars to show the anti possession tattoos on their chests.

“Where’s yours?” Phil asked.

“Somewhere the demons hopefully won’t think to look.” you replied. Dean winked at you and you rolled your eyes, though smiling inside.

“Smart. How long you had those?” Henriksen asked.

“Not long enough.” Sam replied and it seemed as soon as he did there was a crash heard from the other room. You were out the door first to see what it was. You quickly saw the broken window and salt line. You looked down to see Ruby, kneeling in the devil’s trap by the window and catching her breath.

“How do we kill her?” Henriksen said pointing a gun at her.

“You don’t, Agent Stuck Up.” Ruby said standing up, “I’m here to help.”

“But you’re a demon.” Phil said.

“Yeah, well she’s telling the truth.” you replied.

“Are you gonna let me out?” Ruby reminded. Sam sighed before scratching the devil’s trap on the floor with his knife so Ruby can get in.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Ruby said slyly, “Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here.” She walked into the main office and everyone else followed.

“There’s a lot of them out there.” Ruby said, “30 at least. That’s so far.”

“Oh, good. 30.” Dean said sarcastically, “30 hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?” Ruby looked at Sam before back at you and Dean who were both confused.

“You didn’t tell them?” she asked Sam, “Oh, I’m surprised.”

“Tell us what?” you asked.

“There’s a big new up and comer.” she said, arms crossed, “Real pied piper. Her name is Lilith.”

“Lilith?” Dean asked.

“And she really, really wants Sam and Y/N’s intestines on a stick.” she continued, “‘Cause she sees them as competition. Well, at least Sam as competition.” You scoffed at her comment.

“You knew about this?” Dean shouted but Sam didn’t answer. “Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else I should know?!”

“How about the three of you talk about this later? We’ll need the Colt. “ Ruby said and you looked away. “Where’s the Colt?”

“It got stolen.” you said.

“I’m sorry. I must have blood in my ear.” she said, “I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands. Fantastic. This is just peachy…Fine. Since I don’t see that there’s no other any option. There’s one other way I know how to get you out of here alive.”

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“I know a spell.” she said, “It’ll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How’s that for a dying wish?”

“Um..” you started, “Ruby, you still have to save Dean. You can’t die”

“Aw so sweet of you to care but you need to shut up and stop being so selfish.” she said, causing your blood to boil. “This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of weakness.” Everyone kind of looked around until they found Nancy.

“It’s okay guys, I know it’s me.” she smiled sheepishly, “So, this spell.What can I do?”

“You can hold still ... while I cut your heart out of your chest.” Ruby said, moving towards her.

“What? Are you crazy?” Dean asked.

“I’m offering a solution.” Ruby said.

“You’re offering to kill somebody.” Dean replied forcefully. “You’re talking about holding down an innocent girl and cutting her heart out!”

“Well, if you don’t want me to kill her there’s always another option.” she looked over to you.

“What?” you asked.

“A person of weakness.” Ruby said, “I’d say you fit the bill. If you don’t want me to kill an innocent civilian you could always be heroic for once and stand up.”

“Hell no.” Henriksen said. “We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we’re no better than them.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Ruby said, “We either kill the police secretary or the Winchester’s secretary.”

“Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice.” you said.

“Will it save them?” Nancy asked. “All the people out there?”

“It will blast the demons out of their bodies,” Ruby said, “So if their bodies are okay, yeah.”

“Then...I’ll do it.” Nancy said.

“What?” you asked as Henriksen, Phil, and Dean also said similar phrases. “Nancy that’s crazy. You're not dying. I’m not dying. There’s got to be another way.”

“There is no other way.” Ruby said. She looked ot Sam. “Sam, you know I’m right.” Sam is silent. Dean smiled slightly expecting Sam to agree with him.

“Sam?” Dean asked, but Sam was silent, “What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her.” Dean walked into the hallway and motioned for you and Sam to follow.

“Please tell me you’re not actually considering this.” Dean said, once the three of you were alone.

“We’re also talking about 30 people out there, Dean.” Sam argued, “Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here.”

“It doesn’t mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans.” Dean said, “I mean, if it was Y/N’s life you were going to protest but when it’s someone you don’t know you’re going to look away?”

“She volunteered.” Sam said, “I wouldn’t let it happen if she didn’t.”

“I don’t know about you, Sam.” Dean said, “But I’m not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl. I mean, look, if that’s how you win wars, then I don’t want to win.”

“Then what do we do?” you asked.

Dean turned away for a moment, “I got a plan. I’m not saying it's a good one. I’m not even saying that it’ll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a secretary.”

“Okay, so, what’s the plan?” you asked.

“Open the doors, let them all in and we fight.” Dean replied, with that Dean walked out of the hallway back into the main office and told the others his plan. You and Sam followed.

“Dean, this is insane.” Sam said.

“You win understatement of the year.” Ruby replied. “I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I’m not gonna stand here and watch you lose.” With that, Ruby took her knife and left the building.   
\-------------------------------------  
The next thing you knew, you were stationed at the same entrance that Ruby had left out of. When Dean gave the signal, you opened the door and broke the salt line. The demons swarmed in and you shot at them as quickly as you could but soon you were surrounded. One picked you up by the throat and threw you against wall causing you to lose the shotgun. Sam and Dean were fist fighting and Henriksen had just discovered the use of holy water. Phil and Nancy were on the roof.  
How could you be the only one down? You were not weak like Ruby kept implying. Suddenly, a brunette demon woman was on top of you. She drew her fist back and started beating you up. You took five or six powerful blows to the face before Dean pulled her off of you, you face throbbing. He pulled you up quickly and handed you back your shotgun. You, Sam, and Dean backed into the center of the room as the demons surrounded you.

“Henriksen now!” Dean shouted. Not more than three seconds after, the exorcism Sam had previously recorded began to play over the loudspeaker and the demons realized they were trapped inside as Nancy and Phil had salted the outside. The demons covered their ears. When the exorcism came to an end, black smoke flew out of the bodies and into the air. There was an explosion of light on the ceiling, then everything went still. You let out a sigh of relief and looked at Sam and Dean as they were panting. Dean gave you a side hug and the people who had been possessed started to get up. The electricity flickered back on.

Later on, you had bandages on your face and lip and Henriksen walked over to you, Sam, and Dean

“I better call in.” he explained, “Hell of a story I won’t be telling.”

“So what are you gonna tell them?” you asked.

“The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes.” Henriksen laughed.

“Good luck with that.” Dean said, “Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?”

“I’m gonna kill you.” he said bluntly, “Y/N L/N and Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can’t even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace, guys.” You shook hands with Henriksen and so did Sam and Dean and then you got into the impala and drove off.

You saw Dean glance back at you through the mirror as he drove. “You okay, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Aside from the fact that I just got my butt kicked...aces.” you said, trying not to throw yourself a pity party.

“You took on a handful of demons.” Sam said, “That’s not easy.”

“So did you.” you said, “And neither of you have a scratch on you. I don’t know. Maybe Ruby’s right.”

“About what?” Dean asked.

“About me being weak.” you said, finally, “I mean, out of the three of us, I am the weakest link.”

“Oh come on.” Sam said and you noticed how he didn’t deny it.

“See, it’s true.” you said, “You know it is.”

“You are not weak.” Sam said, “You are the strongest and toughest woman I know.”

“Yeah, don’t listen to Ruby.” Dean said, “She’s a demon and we all know demons lie. She’s messing with your head.” You nodded even though you were still unsettled. You later arrived at the Wagon Trail motel and checked into room 12. You went a head and took a shower and got ready for bed. You had opted to sleep on the floor tonight even though both Sam and Dean had offered to take it or at least share. Sam was sprawled across his bed and you were getting your bed on the floor ready when you heard a knock on the door. Dean went to answer it and it turned out to be Ruby. She charged into the room without so much as a hello.

“Turn on the news.” she commanded and Sam did as asked. The reporter on the TV stood in front of the police station you had left Phil, Henriksen, and Nancy at. You and Dean sat down on his bed to watch.

“The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. “ the reporter said, “Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen.”

Their pictures were shown on the screen and you covered your mouth in shock.

“Three fugitives in custody were also killed.” the reporter said, “We’ll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim.” Ruby then turned off the TV and gave the three of you and “I-told-you-so” look.

“Must have happened right after we left.” you said.

“Considering the size of the blast,” Ruby said as she tossed each of you a hex bag, “smart money’s on Lilith.”

“What’s in these?” Dean asked.

“Something that’ll protect you.” Ruby replied, “Throw Lilith off your trail… for the time being, at least.”

“Thanks.” Sam said.

“Don’t thank me.” Ruby said angrily, “Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little secretary, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan? was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don’t leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time… we go with my plan.”


End file.
